Aph cardverse! Leyendas de Cardsdale: Parte Uno
by Canaile-RomaNdorraFan1998
Summary: En un mundo distinto al que vivimos hoy en día, en un tiempo en que uno normalmente no se podía casar por amor porque todo estaba arreglado ... 2 parejas desafían todas las normas de aquel tiempo, a pesar de que sus romances esten prohibidas. Basada en las historias verdaderas de aquellos países. Ship: Romano x Andorra (side ships: España x Araucanía, y Canada x S. Chile)
1. Prólogo

A mi no me pertenece el Hetalia Cardverse, o sus personajes ellos son de Hima-papa. A mi solamente me pertenecen mis OCs

APH: Las parejas más olvidadas del mundo:

Prólogo

Era un día soleado, y caluroso antes de que empezara toda esta historia en el mundo de Cardsdale. El rey de corazones, Ludwig Beilschmidt estaba caminando de vuelta a su propio reino con su señora, Elena de Castellet después de haber ido de visitas al reino de diamantes donde vieron a sus amigos, El rey Francis Bonnefoy y su reina, Alice "Victoria" Kirkland.

Estaban caminando plácidamente por el paisaje entre los dos reinos, conversando sobre cosas que tenían pendientes. Esto pasó hasta cuando de repente, Elena se dio cuenta de algo que chocaba entre los arbustos que estaban alrededor de ellos. Ellos dos también escuchaban llantos que parecían que alguien estuviera llorando. Cuando la reina fue donde estaba el ruido, encontró una niña chiquitita escondiéndose entre medio de aquellos arbustos.

La niña tenía el pelo trigueño, y largo con puntas castañas. Ella tenía la piel bronceada, y los ojos verdes esmeraldas como los de la reina. Ella tenía puesta una capa que cubría el resto de su ropa, esto era porque estaba escondiéndose de algo que estaba amenazando la.

Elena se acercó hacia la niña, quien estaba temblando de miedo porque se había dado cuenta de que alguien la había encontrado.

La reina se agachó para estar del porte de la niña, y le dijo "No te asustes, yo no te haré daño."

La niña se dio vuelta para ver a la reina, y le dijo "Ell-Ellos me van a agarrar… Yo no les hice nada, necesito ayuda!"

Elena la miró en shock, y antes de que hablara, le sonrió diciendo

"¿Quien te esta haciendo esto? … ¿Cómo te llamas, mijita?

"¡Me están haciendo daño los Moros! …" la niña le dijo, corriendo detrás de ella cuando vio a Ludwig yendo a donde estaban ellas. Después se calmó un poco, y dijo "Si tengo un nombre, es el principado de Andorra. ¿Comó se llama usted, y Quién es él?"

"¿Andorra, eres una nación? Yo soy Elena Castellet de Corazones y este es mi esposo el rey de Corazones, Ludwig Beilschmidt." le dijo a la niña, acariciando su pelo.

"Si, yo soy el principado de Andorra." La niña le respondió, sonriéndole.

De repente, Elena pensó que sus hijos mayores, Fernando y Aurembiax necesitaban una hermana menor. Ella miró a su marido, y le dijo "Ludwig, Ella necesita refugio."

Ludwig tuvo que pensarlo por algunos minutos hasta que dijo "Ja, lo se. Ella estará a salvo si está con nosotros. Con esta amenaza nueva, ella estará en peligro. No veo que sea un problema que sea nuestra hija." Suspirando "pero tu la cuidaras."

La reina miró a Andorra, y dijo "te puedes quedar con nosotros, Catita …. ¿hmm, y que te parece Catarina como nombre?" Elena dijó "¿te gusta ese nombre?" Después que Andorra abrió los ojos verdes al escuchar ese nombre, ella tomó en brazos a su hija.

Catarina señaló un "sí" con su cabeza, abrazando a su mamá.

Elena miró a su esposo, y después a Catarina diciendo "bueno, tu nombre es Catarina De Castellet-Beilschmidt."

Cuando Ludwig y Elena cruzaron la frontera del reino con Catarina en brazos de la reina, fueron saludados inmediatamente por la gente que estaba esperando la llegada de ellos. La mayoría de la gente que vive en aquel reino eran de la familia Germánica, y también estaba la familia Catalana viviendo ahí. La gente que estaba ahí ese día se dio cuenta que la reina tenía a Catarina en sus brazos, y se estaba haciendo preguntas.

"¡Ella es la nueva princesa de corazones, Catarina De Castellet-Beilschmidt!" Ludwig anunció, agarrando la atención de sus sirvientes

"Ella es nuestra hija." Elena dijo en el acento Catalán que tenía.

Todos los que estaban en el patio del castillo bajaron ante la familia real, diciendo al unísono: "¡Salve a la princesa Catarina de Castellet-Beilschmidt del Reino de Corazones!"

Las noticias de la nueva Princesa de Corazones había alcanzado las fronteras del reino de Diamantes más rápido que habían pensado Ludwig y Elena. Todos en los dos reinos estaban celebrando la llegada de Catarina al reino de corazones porque se decía que ella podría traer prosperidad para los dos reinos si hubiera una unión entre Diamantes y Corazones.

Antonio Fernández-Carriedo decidió contarle la noticia al rey cuando su hermano, Gabriel Lisboa-Carriedo le contó. Los dos hermanos eran del decimo sector de la nobleza de diamantes, pero Antonio era la mano derecha y mejor amigo de rey Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis y Victoria estaban en la sala del trono cuando Antonio se acercó hacia ellos…

"Hola amigo, tengo noticias del reino de corazones." Él dijo, caminando con su sonrisa de siempre. Cuando Antonio llegó donde estaba su mejor amigo, se bajó ante él.

"Bonjour, mon amis. Puedes pararte." Francis le dijo, sentándose en su trono.

"¿Qué es la noticia, Antonio?" Victoria le preguntó.

"Ludwig y Elena tienen otra hija." Antonio les informó, parándose.

Los ojos de Francis se abrieron de alegría al haber escuchado esa noticia. Con Ludwig eran amigos desde antes que Ludwig conociera a Elena, y ahora tuvieron 3 hijos. Uno de estos hijos, Fernando de Castellet se iba a casar con la hermana de Antonio que se llamaba Isabella Fernandez-Carriedo - referido al matrimonio entre Fernando II de Aragón y Isabella I de Castilla.

"¿Quoi, estas seguro? ¿Sabes cual es el nombre de ella?" Francis le preguntó a Antonio.

"Si estoy seguro, amigo. Dicen que su nombre es Catarina de Castellet." Antonio le dijo

"¿Por favor organice una reunión con el Rey Ludwig? deseo hablar con él." Francis le preguntó a su amigo.

"Claro, organizaré la reunión con él, amigo." Le respondió Antonio antes de que se fuera de la pieza.

Un par de días más tarde, Ludwig y Elena se levantaron a buena hora y decidieron llevar a Catarina al Castillo de Diamantes para que conociera a los hijos de Francis y Victoria mientras que ellos se reunieron con sus amigos. Entonces los tres fueron a las caballerizas, y escogieron sus caballos para el viaje. La yegua de Catarina se la regaló su padre cuando era más chiquitita, entonces no pudo montarla hasta ese dia. La yegua era de color crema con un corazón blanco al medio de la frente, y las pezuñas blancas.

Ellos montaron sus caballos, y Ludwig giró el caballo negro que tenía él en la dirección del reino de Diamantes. Elena y Catarina siguieron lo que hizo él, y los tres caballos trotaron en aquella dirección. La verdad, esta era la primera vez que Catita salió del castillo del reino en que vivía así que disfrutó cada momento del viaje con el poquito de viento que le soplaba en la cara mientras que la yegua corre a máxima velocidad. El clima del reino de Corazones depende del sector, pero en la capital del reino siempre estaba algo nublado.

Ellos cruzaron la frontera entre corazones y diamantes, y inmediatamente fueron saludados por el sol que pegaba fuerte. El clima del reino de Diamantes siempre era así de caluroso, y ese dia no fue la excepción. El castillo de Diamantes se veía desde una montaña que estaba a la frontera que era un castillo al estilo Francés que tenía torres bien altas.

Cuando la familia de Ludwig llegò al castillo a través de calles hechas de guijarro que tenían las ciudades de Diamantes, los ojos de Catarina se abrieron de curiosidad. De verdad era mas grande de cerca el castillo, y adelante tenía un muro de piedra. Al medio del muro estaba el portón al castillo, y ahí estaban los dos guardias - uno a cada lado. Catarina pudo ver que el camino de guijarro seguía hasta la entrada del castillo, y también había una fontana con el escudo de Diamantes-Espadas.

Ludwig, y Elena desmontaron sus caballos. Ludwig fue a asegurar los caballos mientras que Elena se encargó de bajar a Catarina de su yegua, diciendo con una sonrisa "Catita, este es el reino de Diamantes-Espadas."

"Esta precioso este lugar, mamá. ¡Muchas gracias por traerme aquí!" Catarina chilló de alegría, abrazando a su madre mientras que Elena la bajó de la yegua.

Elena la abrazó de vuelta, diciendo "me alegro que le gustó, mijita. Nuestros amigos, Francis y Victoria tienen dos hijos de tu edad entonces podrías hacerte de dos amigos mientras que nosotros los mayores platiquemos."

Catarina señaló un "sí" con su cabeza, sonriendo. "De acuerdo, mamá." Le dijo a la reina mientras que caminaban hacia el portón donde estaba Ludwig.

Ambos fueron saludados por la sonrisa de Antonio que era uno de los guardias del castillo. Antonio tenía el pelo castaño, y chascón. También tenía la piel clara, y los ojos de una mezcla de verde oscuro y claro. Traía puesto un traje parecido al uniforme que traía en la época de descubrimiento, solo que la chaqueta era de color naranja y amarillo con diamantes en la manga de la chaqueta en vez de rojo y amarillo. También los pantalones cafés que traía puesto tenían diamantes a los lados.

Él dijo "buenos días, Ludwig. Hola señora De Castellet, hace mucho tiempo que no regresan por estos lados. ¿Esta todo bien con vosotros?

"Es bueno volver a verte, Toño. Si han sido tres meses, pero pienso que deberia pasar mas seguido por el reino de Corazones ya que muy pronto va a ser parte de la familia extendida." Ludwig dijo, mientras se daban la mano.

"Igualmente, Ludwig." Antonio contestó, sonriendo. Después miró a Elena, y besó su mano. "¿Como van los preparativos de la boda, mi reina?"

Elena sonrió, y dijo "muy bien, mijito. Aunque con la nueva integrante de la familia se nos hace un poco difícil…" Ella paró lo que iba a decir, y señaló a que Catarina fuera adonde ellos. "Ella es nuestra hija, Catarina de Castellet."

Catarina se acercó a él, y le sonrió. Antonio se puso de la altura de ella, y le sonrió como siempre lo hacía con todas las personas que veía. "Es un placer el conocerte finalmente, señorita Catarina. Tengo algo para usted." dijo Antonio, alborotando un poco el cabello de Catarina en el proceso.

Catarina le sonrió, y ella se rió un poco cuando Antonio le hizo eso. "Igualmente, es un honor el conocerte, Antonio. Me llamo Catarina, pero la gente me dice Cata o Catita." Ella dijo, sus ojos verdes abiertos de felicidad. "¿Vaya, un regalo de cumpleaños para mi? … ¿que es?" Continuó preguntando.

"Catita, no sea sin respeto." Elena le dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

Antonio miró a Elena, sonriendo

"No es molestia, mi reina. Vuestra hija es tan tierna, no he de molestarme con ella. Además, me fascinan los niños." Le dijo, mirándola. Después sacó algo de su bolsillo, diciendo "este tomate es para usted, ojala os guste."

Elena siempre le daba tomates a ella para que coma, entonces a ella le encantaban. Catita le sonrió de vuelta a Antonio, recibiendo el tomate. "Esta es una de mis comidas preferidas. ¡Muchas gracias, Antonio!" Dijo inocentemente, masticando el tomate maduro. "Mmm, pues está delicioso este tomate."

Antonio sonrió como siempre, y dijo "vaya, no lo sabía. ¿Que nación representas? Catita, mi hijo mayor que es de tu edad que le molan los tomates igual que usted,. Pienso que he de presentarte lo algún día, vosotros se llevarían muy bien."

"Mi mamá me da uno cada dia, es por eso." Catita dijo "yo soy Andorra, el principado de Andorra. Ya se que usted es el reino de España, no me lo tiene que decir."

Elena miró a su hija con orgullo, pero dijo. "Nosotros tenemos una reunión con Francis y Victoria, mijito. ¿Podemos pasar, y dejarte a cargo de la niña?

Antonio miró a su hermano, y dijo "Claro que si, mi reina. Gabriel, abre las puertas para ellos."

Gabriel señaló un "sí" con su cabeza, y abrió la puerta. Ludwig y Elena se fueron, y Antonio pudo seguir conversando con Catita.

"Mon amis, hace tiempo que no vienes por acá." Francis dijo, abriendo la puerta para sus amigos cuando llegaron al castillo.

"Ja, hace 3 meses que no nos vemos. Nosotros hemos estado muy ocupados con todo." Ludwig dijo, sentándose al lado de su señora.

Esto fue seguido por Elena diciendo "Yo estoy muy ocupada cuidando a Catarina que está afuera con Alfred y Matthew. También con mis deberes como reina."

"Si, la vi cuando llegaron. Mes amis, Felicitaciones con su hija nueva." Francis dijo.

"francis y yo siempre peleamos por todo, pero esta vez tiene razón él. Hemos escuchado hablar de ella." Victoria dijo, sentándose al lado de su marido.

Mientras tanto:

Alfred y Mattie le estaban mostrando todo el reino a Catarina. Ellos tres estaban caminando por un pasillo que tenía muy pocos árboles, y que en temperatura hacían 15 grados de diferencia entre sol y sombra.

"¿Hey Matt, quieres ir a tomar helado al negocio de la señora Vargas? Hace mucho calor. ¿qué me dices, bro?" Alfred dijo, sacando el sudor de su frente con la mano.

"Eh… creo que es una buena idea." Mattie le respondió, mirando a Catarina. "¿Quieres tomarte un helado con nosotros, Catarina?"

"¿Que es helado?" Cata le preguntó, mirándolo con una cara confundida.

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, y Alfred dijo "¿En serio, no conoces al helado? Catarina, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, dudette."

"No, mi mamá nunca me dio helado de probar." Cata dijo en una voz tímida, mirando abajo.

"¡Nosotros te mostramos lo que es el mejor helado en todo el reino, bro! Tenemos una amiga que vende helados, se llama Sara Vargas." Alfred dijo, tomándole la mano a Catarina corriendo rápidamente en la dirección de la heladería. Mattie corrió lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendolos.

Con los adultos:

Francis le había pedido a la cocinera que hiciera un picadillo para ellos cuatro. Ellos estaban hablando de la relación que hay entre ambos reinos, y estaban determinando que deberían hacer para mejorarlas.

"Ja, tenemos muy buenas relaciones entre nosotros. Sería bueno mejorar la relación fronteriza entre Corazones und Diamantes." Ludwig dijo, tomando de la cerveza que tenía.

"Mais oui, y que sería mejor para los dos reinos que unificarlos, non." Francis sugirió, una mirada media loca en su cara.

"¿Estais diciendo que deberíamos organizar una boda?" Elena le preguntó, con una cara confundida.

"Oui, mon cherie. Una boda entre nuestro hijo, Alfred Jones et la hija de ustedes, Catarina de Castellet-Beilschmidt, ohohohohohohohohoh…." Francis dijo, riéndose como siempre.

Esto fue seguido por Victoria pegándole en la cabeza, diciendo "¡SHUT UP, eres un bloody wanker, Francis! Estamos hablando de algo serio, y tu ahí riéndote."

"¡Ah oui, y tu eres la oveja negra de los cuatro reinos, Victoria!" Francis gritó, enojandose con ella. Se acercaron el uno al otro, y empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

"¡Callense los dos ahora mismo, yo pienso que es buena idea!" Ludwig dijo, irritado con la pelea nada que ver que tuvieron ellos.

Fue seguido aquel comentario que Ludwig hizo por Elena diciendo "Yo igual, ¿pero no creen que ellos están muy chicos para casarse?"

"Tendríamos que esperar a que ellos crezcan, and después podríamos arreglar ese matrimonio. I think it's a splendid idea. " Victoria dijo, tomando de su tasa de the

Mientras tanto:

Los niños llegaron a la heladería de Sara, la amiga Italiana de Alfred y Mattie. Era un negocio pequeño en una esquina del camino que estaban tomando. El negocio estaba muy bien decorado, y parecía que fue construido en la época del Renacimiento porque se notaba que usaron los arcos y columnas de la antigüedad Greco-Romana.

"Bienvenida a la heladería de Sara Vargas, eh." Mattie le dijo a Catarina, abriendo la puerta para ella cuando entraron. De inmediato fueron saludados por el aire fresco de la heladería.

"Wow, es muy linda." Cata dijo, mirando alrededor de ella. De adentro, también se veía algo de antigüedad, junto con un poco de modernidad. "Yo había visto este estilo de estructura donde vivo, alguien las puso ahí. Después él me abandonó, era un hombre mayor de edad."

Fueron interrumpidos por una voz de mujer Italiana que estaba parada detrás del mesón que le dijo "Ciao, benvenuta a La Paloma. " La señora tenìa el pelo de un color castaño rojizo que era largo, y arriba era algo chascón. El "rulo Italiano" que tenía ella se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Ella tenía la piel algo entre blanca, y bronceada. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con un chaleco amarillo que la cubría. ella también llevaba una falda naranja con un delantal blanco.

"Salut, Sara. Ella es nuestra amiga, la princesa Catarina Castellet de Corazones." Mattie dijo, caminando hacía el mesón donde estaba la señora.

Cata lo siguió, diciendo "Gracias por la bienvenida al reino de diamantes, y esta muy bonita su heladería."

Sara abrió los ojos color miel que tenía de felicidad cuando dijo "è un onore di incontrarti finalmente, principessa Catarina. La mia famiglia ha ascoltato molto parlare di te. Perchè questa visita?" saliendo de donde estaba, y ella hizo una reverencia ante la princesa.

"Es un placer el conocerla, señora Vargas. Parece que soy muy reconocida en el reino de diamantes, pero todos me conocen como Cata o Catita. No es necesario usando los títulos, pues Mattie y Alfred me trajeron a tomarme un helado ya que no se que es." Cata dijo cuando Sara se paró, y le tomó la mano.

Sara no pudo creerlo cuando Catarina dijo eso, y dijo "aspetta un momento, Catita."

Ella fue detrás del negocio, y se demoró 20 minutos en salir. Mientras tanto, Catarina le preguntó "¿A dónde fue?"

"Ella tiene 3 hijos, y uno de ellos es nuestro amigo también." Mattie dijo en tono tímido en su voz.

"Yeah, bro. Romano es cool, a él le encantan las niñas. Eso es una advertencia para cuando lo conozcas, Cata." Alfred dijo después de que Mattie terminaba lo que iba a decir. Cata no sabía que iba a vivir una historia muy bonita junto a la gente que conoció aquel día, no sabía que aquel niño que estaban hablando ellos se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

Justo salió Sara con sus tres hijos, y dijo "Catita, questi sono i miei figli. Gli sue nomi sono Lovino, Feliciana, e Sebastian Vargas."

Mientras tanto en otra parte del reino de Diamantes-Espadas - inicio de la historia entre Antonio y Nayare:

Nayare Ayinray era una mujer de la categoría cinco de Espadas, era amante de naturaleza. Ella vivía en armonía con su tierra natal, y a su pueblo lo defendía a todo costo. Ella tenía dos pretendientes en este instante quienes eran Cuzco Picchu - el Imperio Inca que también era entre varias familias de "5" de espadas, y Antonio Fernández-Carriedo. Ella sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared con este asunto, pero en realidad quería estar sola cuidando su tierra como siempre lo había hecho. Ellos no le hicieron caso, y estaban los dos tratando de conquistarla. Ella era tsundere con los hombres, así que no se dejaba pasar por ellos. Todo esto cambió un día…

Ese día, algo no estaba bien. La gente del pueblo de Nayare, y la misma naturaleza que la rodeaba lo presintió. Hasta el día de hoy lo recuerda, y incluso la machi se lo advirtió cuando habló con ella sobre este asunto.

Naya recién regresaba a la casa de ella después de haber ido al mercado a hacer las compras, y estaba caminando por la costa del río que estaba al frente de la cabaña de ella. Estaba disfrutando de la naturaleza, y además estaba distraída con sus pensamientos. Naya no se sentía como siempre ese día, estaba débil. ¿Por qué? No sabía, parece que la gente está siendo atacada por algo. Paró un ratito a mirar su reflexión en el agua tranquila y cristalina. Se sentó un ratito ahí en el pasto verde para relajarse un poquito.

De repente los vientos cambiaron, la tierra no estaba como cuando ella llegó en aquel lugar. El cielo se puso más gris de lo que estaba. No lo sintió acercándose hacia ella hasta que llegó adonde estaba. Cuzco Pichu la abrazó por detrás, y le besó la mejilla.

"¡¿Que mierda estas haciendo aquí?!" Le gritó, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Nayare?" Le preguntó "nos conocemos de toda la vida, y yo te amo con toda mi alma."

"¡Ya sabes mi respuesta, mi pueblo viene primero!" Le gritó, tratando de pararse.

Él le tomó la mano, no dejando que se parara, gritando "¿Es él, cierto? ¿Estas enamorada de Antonio? … CONTESTAME AHORA MISMO, ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE ANTONIO SI, O NO?!"

"¡Ahh, me estas haciendo daño!" Naya gritó, cayendo en el pasto otra vez. se dio vuelta para mirarlo, preguntándole "¡¿A dónde vas con esta conversación, huinca 'e mierda!? ¿Pa' que te poni' celoso de él, si con él me pasa lo mismo que contigo? Aun no elijo con quien quiero estar."

"¡Quiero que seas parte de mi imperio!" Él gritó, acercándose a ella. En realidad, Nayare quería vivir en paz. Como antes que estos dos chantas llegaron a la vida de ella.

"¡JAMÁS! Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, huinca 'e mierda. Sino quieres que te saque la re …" le gritó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero él le pegó una cachetada.

"¡No me vengas con esa, Nayare! ¡Pues vas a ser mía, te gusté o no!" Él gritó, tomándola de la cintura.

"¡NO, POR FAVOR! Lárgate de…" dijo ella, empezando a llorar. Él no la dejó terminar lo que le iba a decir, y la besó. Nota histórica: las fronteras del Imperio inca pudieron llegar solamente hasta el Norte de Chile porque los Mapuches no los dejaron ir más al sur, y es aquí donde los Inca invadieron al Pueblo Mapuche

Mientras tanto en la heladeria:

Romano quedó mirando a Catarina por un ratito cuando salió, y fue el primero en caminar hacia ella para saludarla. Los ojos color miel que tenía él quedaron abiertos, y estaba algo sonrojado cuando la miró a los ojos verdes que tenia cosa que todos se dieron cuenta, menos él.

"Ciao, principessa. Io mi chiamo Lovino Romano Vargas, ma mi puoi chiamare Romano." Èl le dijo despuès de unos minutos, besando la mano de ella.

Catarina estaba sorprendida con esto, y dijo "te puedes parar, Lovi. Yo me llamo Catarina de Castellet-Beilschmidt, pero me dicen Cata, o Catita."

"E un onore di incontrarti, Catita. La verità è che nessuno non mi ha mai chiamato Lovi perché non mi piace molto quando le persone mi chiamano dal mio nome, ma sarei disposto a fare un'eccezione. discolpa, tu sei così bella. Dirvi che cosa, il gelato che stai per ottenere sarà libero." Romano le dijo "questa è la mia sorella, Veneziana e il mio fratello, Sebastian."

Los hermanos de Romano se acercaron hacia Catarina, y cada uno de ellos le tomaron la mano.

"No tienes que darme el helado gratis, Lovi. Puedo pagarlo yo, no te preocupes." Cata le dijo a Romano, mirándolo con cara de curiosidad. Él era de la misma edad que ella, y se parecía mucho a su mamá. También le acordaba alguien que la había cuidado algunos años antes.

Después Sara mandó a su hija a que hiciera una mesa para 6 personas, ella decidió que era buena idea servirles a todos un barquillo de helado ya que ese dia era muy caluroso. Cuando todos fueron a sentarse, Romano sacó la silla que estaba al lado de la de él para que Catarina se sentara.

"Gracias por el helado, Lovi." Cata le dijo, sentándose y mirándolo de nuevo.

"Prego, Cata. Tu sei la nostra invitada di onore, e che gelato ti piace per provare?" Romano le preguntó, tomando una libreta y un lápiz para tomar las órdenes.

"Yo quiero uno de Vainilla con caramelo encima por favor?" Le dijo ella en su acento Catalán, sonriéndole.

Él se paró de su silla, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Esto hizo que todos los que estaban sentados en aquella mesa se quedaron helados porque Romano normalmente no le gustaba sonreír, y siempre era algo gruñón especialmente con los hombres.

Romano tomó las otras pedidas, y fue a darle el papel a su madre para que ella hiciera los helados. Mientras tanto, Catita estaba mirando alrededor de ella. Todos estaban boca abierta-ojos abiertos, no podían creer lo que vieron.

"¿Que pasa, hice algo malo?" Cata dijo, sin saber lo que pasaba.

"No, tu non hai fatto niente di male, bella. Il mio fratello non e come questo tutto il tempo. Lui ha una personalità molto forte, e lui è facilmente arrabbiato dagli uomo. Quando lo conosci meglio, lo renderai conto." Le dijo Sebastián, sentándose y mirandola. "È molto affezionato alle ragazze e ama coccolare come tutti noi."

Alfred interrumpió la conversación, gritando en voz alta "¡hey, yo pienso que a Romano le gustas, bro! ¡Está enamorado de ti!"

"Chi ha detto che io sto innamorato di Catita, eh!? Sai che io ti puó ascoltare, Alfred?" Romano dijo, mirando a Alfred con una cara fea. En ese momento, él había regresado a su asiento, y miró de nuevo a Cata.

Catarina los miró a los dos, y dijo "él solo fue generoso conmigo, no significa nada." en su voz inocente que tenía

"Non gli devi ascoltare, Cata. Io non sto facendo niente di male, cierto?" Romano le preguntó, una expresión preocupada en su cara. Sabía que a veces se podía pasar de la mano con eso también, pero solo un poquito.

Cata señaló un "no" con la cabeza, y dijo "no me estás molestando, Lovi. No te preocupes, yo me siento como si estuviera en mi casa."

"Questo sta bene, Catita." Le dijo, guiñandole el ojo.

Justo en ese momento, Sara llegó con los helados. Ella les sirvió a todos sus helados respectivos, y dijo "buon appetito."

"Gracias, Sara. Se ve delicioso el helado." Le dijo Catarina, mirando el barquillo.

"Prego, questo gelato e specialmente per te." Sara respondió, dándose vuelta. "Voi mi chiamate se avete bisogno di me."

Sara fue al mesón donde se sentaba, y Cata miró como los demás niños se comían sus helados. Ella podía sentir el olor a vainilla con caramelo, era helado fresco recién hecho. Cata hizo lo que todos hacían cuando puso su lengua cerca del helado, y daba vuelta el barquillo. Hubo una sensación fría cuando el helado blanco tocó su boca la primera vez, pero después se acostumbró.

Romano miró como ella disfrutaba del helado con una cara tierna, y le preguntó "e come sta quel gelato, Catita?" Mientras que terminaba el helado de pistacho que tenía él.

"El helado estuvo delicioso, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiste darme, Lovi. Aún no te conozco muy bien, pero te daré un abrazo igual." Cata le dijo, abrazándolo.

Los demás niños pensaron que él iba a reaccionar mal cuando lo abrazó, pero él no le importó que ella lo abrazara.

"Oggi è il tuo compleanno, Cata?" Le preguntó Romano, abrazándola de vuelta.

Cata lo soltó, y le dijo "perdóname, me nace abrazar a las personas cuando me emociono, Lovi. Si, mi cumpleaños es el 8 de Septiembre."

"Sta bene, Catita. Mi avresti detto quando sei arrivato, così potremmo festeggiare, eh. Il mio compleanno e il 17 di Marzo." Romano le dijo, comiéndose lo que quedaba del barquillo.

Cata hizo lo mismo, diciendo "¿no estamos celebrándolo ahora, Lovi? Mira, estamos todos aquí comiendo helado. Este es probablemente el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. Alfred, Mattie gracias por traerme aquí. Estoy muy agradecida."

"No hay problema, Feliz cumpleaños, Catarina!" Alfred gritó, dandole un "5 alto"

"Yeah, eh. Eres nuestra amiga del otro lado de la frontera." Mattie dijo, terminando el helado que se comía.

De vuelta a la casa de Nayare

Ese día, Cuzco hizo lo que le dijo a Nayare que iba a hacer con ella. Ella no quiso corresponderle a nadie, pero bueno. Debería haberse arrancado, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuzco la abandonó después que pasó la desgracia esa, y no sabía qué hacer. Ella entró a su cabaña, y se duchó. Mientras que se cambiaba de ropa maldecía ese día, y juró que nunca se iba a poner débil otra vez. Nayare también juró que no se iba a enamorar otra vez, y que iba a mandar a Cuzco al Miñche Mapu a que la cuca lo convirtiera en espíritu malo.

Devuelta a la heladeria

Todos habían terminado sus helados, y ya era hora que Alfred, Mattie, Catarina se fueran de vuelta al castillo. Romano se acercó a Catarina, y le dijo "aspetta, Catita. Io so che questo e nell'ultimo minuto, ma io ho bisogno sapere se possiamo vederci otra volta, sai come amici?"

Los ojos de Catarina se abrieron de felicidad cuando él dijo eso, y le respondió "en serio, quieres ser amigo mío?" Después de algunos segundos miró al suelo, y dijo "perdóname, Lovi. Es que no tengo amigos en el reino de donde vengo."

"¿Che, ma come non hai amici? siamo la cosa più vicina che tu hai a un gruppo di amici!? so che ti ho appena incontrato, ma come diavolo è possibile se hai un cuore d'oro!" Romano le gritó, no comprendiendo el porqué ella no tenía ningún tipo de amistades. A él le interesaba saber mas de ella, no sabía porque.

"Es que yo vivo alrededor de las montañas pirineo, y se me hace difícil encontrar amigos. Estoy con mis padres en el castillo de Corazones ahora, pero a veces me voy a mi casa a visitar." Catarina le dijo en el acento catalán que tenía, mirándolo tiernamente.

Fueron interrumpidas por Alfred diciendo "¡c'mon, bro. Tenemos que irnos antes de que tus padres se preocupen!"

"Ya iré altiro, Alfred." Catarina le respondió, mirando a Alfred y Matthew que estaban esperando la. Ella después miró a Romano, y le dijo "Muchas gracias por el helado, Lovi. Ojalá podamos ser amigos, y ojalá que nos podamos ver otra vez a futuro."

Romano le tomó la mano, y a besó diciendo "prego, Catita. Mi dà molta felicità che ti piace il gelato. Non devi preoccuparti, eh. Io non ho de amici, solo Alfred e Matthew. Allora devi andare a casa, ci vediamo altro giorno."

Catarina le sonrió, y le dijo antes de irse "de acuerdo, Lovi. Nos veremos otro dia, gracias por recibirme aquí."

"Ciao, Catita." Le dijo, soltando la mano de ella. Romano quedó suspirando mientras que estaba viéndola ir, él estaba viendo si es que ella miraba en la dirección de él, eso significa que a lo mejor hubiera una amistad entre ellos dos. Después de un minuto miró para abajo, y Catarina justo miró adonde estaban. Él miró arriba, y vio que estaba mirándolo con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Romano le señaló un "adiós" con la mano, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Catarina pensó todo el camino en cómo irá a ser la amistad de ella con Romano, y pensaba en decírselo a su mamá porque con ella lo podía hablar todo.

Romano fue dentro de la heladería, y encontró su madre y hermanos mirándolo. "¿¡Che!?" Gritó, llendose a su pieza.

"¡Romano, tu devi fare gli tue lavori della casa!" Sara gritó para arriba después que su hijo se fue para arriba.

"¡Nah!" Fue la respuesta que recibió, entonces lo dejó ir. A lo mejor necesitaba estar un rato solo.

Romano entró a su pieza, y casi se cayó encima de todo el cachureo que había. "Maledizione, perché la mia sorella e migliore che io nel quelle cose della limpieza!? Lei è migliore che io in tutto! Spero che non faccio male le cose con Catarina, come faccio tutto il resto…" pensó, mientras miraba hacia afuera.

De vuelta al Castillo de Diamantes-Espadas

"Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo con esto, ja?" Ludwig preguntó, terminando su cerveza. "Todos de acuerdo digan "ich", o sea "yo"."

"¡Moi!" Francis gritó, levantando la mano.

"¡I accept this proposal too!" Victoria siguió

"¡Yo igual!" Elena dijo, mirando el marido de ella.

Ludwig sacó un documento legal del archivador que llevó para sí lo iba a necesitar, y sacó un lápiz mina de su bolsillo.

Todos lo quedaron mirando con caras sorprendidas, y la señora de él le preguntó "¿qué es ese papel, cariño?"

"Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto desde antes, así que le pedí a mi jefe que hiciera los trámites. Solo tenemos que firmar." Dijo Ludwig, y puso el papel en la mesa. Él tomó el lápiz, firmando el documento.

Elena, Francis, y Victoria firmaron después, sin saber lo que iba a pasar a futuro. Desde ese dia que Alfred Jones, príncipe de Diamantes-Espadas y Catarina de Castellet, princesa de Corazones fueron comprometidos.

Ahí comenzó la historia…


	2. Capitulo uno

Capítulo Uno:

Romano y Catarina no se vieron después de ese encuentro en la heladería, y tanto pasó desde esa vez. Como por ejemplo, Aquí es cuando empieza la serie "El jefe España, y ChibiRomano". En cambio, Catarina fue a combatir los Moros con Ludwig y Elena, así que le dieron su independencia. Ludwig se aseguró que su hijita fuera bien cuidada, así que mandó a su otra hija Aurembiaix a que la cuidara. - Nota Histórica: Andorra la había mandado una carta a Sacro Imperio Romano para que le ayudará a combatir a los Moros Islámicos. Después que Charles Magno los derrotó junto con los Andorranos, el le dio la independencia a Andorra. Sus descendientes se aseguraron que Cataluña cuidara a Andorra.

Esta historia empieza el dia Domingo, pero no era un Domingo cualquiera. Era Domingo de Pascua de Resurrección, y además se celebraba el matrimonio de Fernando y Isabela. El Cristianismo podía surgir sin ningún problema por algunos años, y Romano se pudo acordar de ese día perfectamente. A él le gustaba ir a misa, ya sea en España o en la casa de él cuando iba de visita. Estaba caminando a la iglesia con Antonio y Bella. Esa vez tuvo un presentimiento que iba a reunirse con Catarina, y solo el pensarlo puso solo un poquito de alegría en el dia.

La familia de Antonio se sentó al lado izquierdo del altar con el resto de la nobleza de Diamantes, frente a toda la nobleza del Reino de corazones. Romano miro al lado derecho donde estaba la realeza de Corazones, y ahí estaba la hermana de él. Feliciana se fue a vivir en el reino de Corazones, y fue algo que a Romano no le gustó para nada porque pensaba que eran mala influencia para ella.

Pronto todos se pararon, y la atención se centró en la parte posterior de la iglesia cuando empezó la canción de matrimonio. Uno por uno, Catarina y sus hermanos caminaban hacia el altar hasta que al final entró Isabela. Todos la quedaron mirando cuando entró, y la gente la aplaudían. Fernando estaba esperando ansiosamente a su prometida, sonrió cuando vio que Isabela ya estaba entrando. Cuando Romano vio a Catarina caminando hacia el altar, le dio tanta alegría. Le sonrió y le hizo seña cuando ella se acercó más a él. Catarina se sentó frente a Romano, y lo miro. No le pudo decir nada por el momento porque el cura ya empezaba a hablar.

"nos reunimos aquí en este domingo de Pascua para presenciar la unión de Fernando de Castellet e Isabela Fernandez-Carriedo …" dijo el cura, "¿Hay alguien en esta iglesia que cree que ellos no se deben casar? Hablen ahora, o callen para siempre." Nota: ya, no voy a escribir toooooodo lo que dicen en una boda. Me imagino que las bodas medievales como la de los papis de Juana "la loca" de Castilla y Aragón tardaban horas y horas. Entonces esta, y todas las otras van a ser como en las comedias *silbando* no dije nada…

No había respuestas, así que el cura hizo que los novios se tomarán de las manos, y miró a Fernando diciendo "¿usted, Fernando de Castellet acepta a Isabela Fernandez-Carriedo como su esposa?"

"Si padre, acepto…" respondió, mirando a Isabella y sonriendo. Él le puso la argolla en el cuarto dedo, y dijo "prometo que siempre estaré contigo en él bien, y en el mal. En la salud, y en las crisis económicas hasta que el mundo se acabe."

"¿Y usted, Isabela Fernandez-Carriedo acepta a Fernando de Castellet como su esposo?" El cura dijo, mirándola.

Isabela estaba llorando de emoción cuando señaló un "sí" con la cabeza de ella, diciendo "si padre, acepto." Ella le puso la argolla en él mismo lado a Fernando que él le había puesto a ella, lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por la cara de ella, diciendo "prometo que siempre estaré contigo en él bien, y en el mal. En la salud, y en las crisis económicas hasta que el mundo se acabe."

"por el poder invertido en mi, y por el poder de la iglesia. Ahora os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia." El cura dijo, "en el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo, amén."

Ellos dos se besaron, y todos los niños que estaban se tapaban los ojos incluyendo Romano, Maria y todas las colonias Españolas, Catarina, Alfred, y Matthew.

Después siguió la misa como todos los otros domingos… Era hora de dar el signo de paz, Romano y Catarina se miraron el uno el otro. Romano decidió ir donde ella para darle la mano, y es justamente lo que hizo.

Cuando Romano fue donde estaba ella, se quedó mirándola un rato. Catarina tenia puesto un vestido blanco semi manga que pasaba las rodillas, y tenía una cinta rosada a la cintura. Tenía zapatos blancos, y con un poco de un taco alto. El pelo lo tenia ondulado en las puntas, y tenía un chape blanco con tres corazones.

"Ciao, Catita. vengo a darti il segno della pace." Le dijo, extendiendo la mano.

"¿Eres tu, Lovi? Creí que no te volviera a ver." Catita le respondió, abrazándolo. "La paz esté contigo…"

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero después la abrazó de vuelta. "La pace anche con te, Catita. Congratulazioni per il matrimonio di tuo fratello, io spero che tutto starà bene con loro."

"Gracias, Lovi." Catita le respondió, soltandolo del abrazo. "Lo mismo para isabella."

Fueron interrumpidos por el cura que dijo "se deben sentar ahora."

Romano y Catarina miraron al cura, y después se miraron el uno al otro, y Catarina dijo "nos deberíamos sentar, Lovi."

"Credo che hai ragione, Catita." Romano le respondió, dándose vuelta para irse a sentar. Antes que lo hiciera, miró a Catita y le dijo "Sei così bella oggi, Catita."

"Lovi …?" Catita preguntó, sentandose.

"Che succede?" Romano le preguntó, igualmente sentándose.

"¿Porque no nos juntamos después de la misa, como amigos?" Le preguntó Catita.

"Quello e una idea molta buona, Catita." Romano dijo.

Romano se dio cuenta que Antonio y Bella estaban mirándolo, y susurró "che diavolo stai guardando bastardo di pomodori?"

"La manera que estabais coqueteando con ella…" Antonio le dijo, sonriendo. ¿Coqueteando? ¿Quien dijo que estaba coqueteando con ella, si apenas se conocían?

"No lo escuches, Romano. Estoy orgullosa de ti, mereces tener vida social. Eres un niño, no deberías estar en tu pieza todo el dia." Bella siguió diciendo. Él sabía que Antonio tenía sus ojos puestos en Nayare, y estaba luchando por estar con ella. Entonces no habló más del asunto.

Cuando la ceremonia había terminado, Romano y la familia de él estaban saliendo de la iglesia. De repente, él miró lejos en la multitud de personas y ahí estaba Catarina. No se había dado cuenta cuando se había ido ella con su familia, entonces estaba sorprendido cuando la vio.

Romano soltó la mano de Bella, e intentó alcanzar a Catarina. Cuando finalmente llegó a ella, Romano tomó su mano y dijo "Ciao Catita…"

Catarina se dio vuelta en shock, pero se tranquilizó después que lo vio tomándole la mano. Ella le sonrió, y dijo "Erais tu, Lovi. Yo creía que era alguien desconocido."

"Non, ci sono io Catita, eh. Sai, io non ti ho detto il mio nome completo quella volta nella gelateria della mia mamma." Le dijo Romano, soltanto la mano de ella.

"Es cierto, yo no alcancé a decir mi nombre completo tampoco. El mio es Catarina de Castellet / el Principado de Andorra." Catita le dijo "¿cuál es el tuyo, Lovi?¿que nación representa?"

"Mi chiamo Lovino Vargas, Italia Meridionale / Romano." Le respondió Romano, sonriendo un poco.

A Catarina le pareció curioso que su amigo era Italiano, pero tenía apellido hispano. En ese instante, ambos niños empezaron a caminar hacia la sala de fiesta que tenía aquella iglesia para la fiesta de matrimonio. Ella miró a Romano, y sacó la duda de encima. "¿Lovi, su apellido es Español y usted es Italiano?"

Romano paró un segundo, y pensó en que debería decirle. Tenía todo guardado dentro de su corazón, y decidió decir con toda su frustración "Il mio nome ha la pronuncia spagnola perché sono figlio di Antonio, probabilmente lo hai sentito dire che stavo coccolando con te?"

Cuando llegaron a la mesa donde se tenían que sentar, donde estaban todos los niños sentados. Romano sacó la silla para que Catarina se pudiera sentar al lado de él.

Ella lo quedó mirando, y le dijo "Sí, lo escuché y pensé que la forma en que te enojaste con él era tan lindo. en serio, no estábamos coqueteando. ¿Qué sabemos sobre eso, solo somos niños? Mi hermana mayor, Aurembiax representa a Cataluña. Tengo que vivir con ella ahora porque mis padres me dieron independencia en agradecimiento por luchar contra los Moros con ellos."

Mientras tanto - el inicio de la historia de Alfred y Maria:

Alfred había estado mirando a la hija de Antonio desde que entró a la iglesia, pero no se atrevía a hablarle por alguna razón. Todo esto cambió cuando ella se sentó al frente de él y de su hermano, Mattie. Ella estaba mirando en la dirección del escenario y de la pista de baile ya que los novios estaban bailando.

Ella se parecía mucho a Antonio por el pelo chascon que tenía arriba de su cabeza, y las chasquillas que tenía. Ella tenía el pelo más oscuro que el de Antonio, y lo tenía amarrado hacia el lado derecho. Ella tenía una flor en el pelo también. La piel de ella era más bronceada que la del papá de ella, y tenía los ojos de un color café caramelo. Ella traía puesto un vestido que se ponen en Puerto Rico.

Él la miró con una sonrisa, y le dijo "¿Hey, que es tu nombre?"

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y le dijo "¿quién, yo? … Mi nombre es Maria Fernandez, o Puerto Rico ¿y cual es el suyo?"

"¡Bro, yo soy el príncipe de Espadas, Alfred Jones o America!" Le dijo, extendiendo la mano de él. "Es un placer el conocerte, Maria."

"Es un honor el conocerte igualmente, uh … ¿no sé qué decir?" Maria le dijo, tomándole la mano a él. Ella sintió que estaba un poco sonrojada, entonces miró hacia la pista de baile.

"No creo que es necesario usar el título, pero no dudes en mandarme una carta si necesitas ayuda algún día porque ¡YO SOY EL HÉROE!" Alfred gritó, haciendo que Maria lo mirara.

A Maria le parecía curioso que Alfred se acercó a ella, y le preguntó el porqué.

Él le respondió "well, no lo se verdaderamente. Lo que si se es que well … uh … um …"

"Guarda chi sta innamorato ora, Alfred!" Romano le dijo, riéndose de él.

"Shut up, Romano! No estoy enamorado de ella!" Alfred gritó. "Eso es lo que dijiste tu, mirate ahora coqueteando con Catarina!"

"¡No peleen mas!" Gritaron Catarina, Matthew, y Maria en conjunto. No querían tener problemas, pero no sabían que una de esas alianzas que se reformó ese día se iba a derrumbar muy pronto.

De vuelta con Romano y Catarina.

"Felicitazioni, Catita! Tu sei una nazione independente ora?" Romano le preguntó, tomándola de la mano. A él le dio mucha alegría saber que ella era independiente ahora.

"Si, pero mi hermana me cuida igual. Mi papá prácticamente la obligó, sino él mismo iba a castigarla." Cata le dijo, abrazándolo. Nota Histórica: si no obedecían las órdenes de sacro imperio romano, él mataba a esas personas por medios de castigo.

"Ora Io non vivo con la mia mamma, e Veneziana e nel tuo regno." Romano le dijo, suspirando de tristeza. Él la abrazó de vuelta, sin querer soltarla.

La noticia hizo que Catita soltara a su amigo del abrazo, y la cara de ella se pusiera triste cuando le preguntó "¿Con quién vives ahora, Lovi? ¿Como esta tu mamá, y la heladeria?"

"Ora, Io vivo con il bastardo di pomodoro di Antonio. La mia mamma e molto bene, Catita. Io li vedo quando mi piace, e la gelateria è ancora aperta. Sai che tu puoi andare quando voglio andare." Le dijo Romano, tomando la mano de ella. Él la miró tiernamente, y le dijo "io mi da molta allegria che ti ho incontrato qui oggi, Catita. Vuoi ballare con me?"

Catarina se rió un poco del comentario que hizo Romano. Esto de la reunión de ellos hizo que los ojos de Catarina se abrieran de la felicidad, y no quería que se acabara ese momento. "No digas eso, Lovi. Es tu padre, no debes de tratarlo así aunque me da tanta risa porque tu voz es inocente cuando lo dices. Por supuesto que quiero bailar contigo."

Ambos se pararon de la mesa, y fueron a la pista de baile. Romano y Catita bailaron un baile que se bailaba en los tiempos medievales antes de la comida. Ellos estaban pasándolo super bien, y no querían echar a perder ese momento.

Un rato mas tarde…

Pronto era tiempo de comer, y todos se sentaron en sus mesas respectivas. Se podría decir que la comida era una mezcla de comidas de los dos lados de la familia, y todo estaba muy delicioso. Lo que no era tan bonito vino después de la comida, y nadie se lo esperaba.

Todos estaban sentados todavía porque los novios tenían que hacer un anuncio mandatorio para la familia, pero todos golpeaban sus cucharas contra sus copas de cristal y cantaban "beso, beso, beso ..." hasta que los novios hicieron lo que el público quisiera.

Después del beso, Fernando le dijo a la audiencia "Muchas gracias a todos por venir a celebrar este día tan hermoso junto a nosotros. Mi esposa, Isabela os tiene que informar de algo fundamental para la familia."

Él le pasó el micrófono a Isabella quien dijo "muchas gracias, mi amor. Bueno, me ha llegado una noticia de mi jefa, su majestad la reina Isabel I de Castilla. Ella os dice a los miembros de la familia Aragonesa-Castellana que deben obedecer las leyes de Castilla de ahora en adelante."

Todos celebraron la noticia al principio, pero todo cambió cuando Aurembiaix se paró de la silla, y gritó furiosamente "¡Me opongo a tu decisión! ¡Soy independiente, puedo hacer mis propias reglas!"

Antonio, quien estaba sentado al lado de su hermana se paró de la silla de él también. "¡Escuchaste lo que dijo mi hermana, yo te sugiero que la obedezcas!"

"¡¿Dice quien, Antonio!? ¡Hasta donde yo se, mi hermano me dio la libertad!" Aurembiax gritó, defendiéndose. Después miró a Fernando, y dijo "¿no cierto?"

Fernando miró a su hermana, y le dijo "si, pero ahora vas a tener que obedecer a mi esposa."

"¡Estamos tratando de proteger a la familia, Aurembiax! ¡Debes obedecer la, ella es tu jefa!" Antonio gritó, pero no pudo seguir porque Aurembiax le pegó.

"¡Nadie me puede mandar a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer!" Le gritó. "¡Soy el condado de Cataluña, si quieres te lo escribo con letras grandes I.N.D.E.P.E.N.D.I.E.N.T.E!"

"¡Te equivocas, yo si puedo mandarte a hacer cosas porque soy el jefe España! ¡Pues si no obedeces, te haré sentir el poder de mi espada española!" Antonio le gritó, sacando la espada de él. A Antonio le molestó que ella no quería comprender que él, y su hermana solo la querían proteger de los otros países que los rodeaban. Al otro lado, Aurembiax acaba de perder toda la libertad que le había dado su hermano.

"¡Si quieres pelear conmigo, pues peliemos! ¡Esto no se quedará así, tu me has tratado de la peor manera desde el primer dia en que te conoci Antonio!" Aurembiax le gritó, sacando la espada de ella.

pronto, se podía escuchar el sonido de las dos espadas chocando, y ambos se gritaban furiosamente. Sus manos temblaban, y sus corazones se levantaron con ira mientras sus cuchillas se cruzaban. Sus ojos verdes mostraban una gran rabia y angustia. Aurembiax se sintió traicionada por su hermano, sintió como si él la hubiera abandonado. También estaba furiosa con Antonio porque, como todos los demás con los que se cruzaría en esta historia, pensó que él y su hermana estaban haciendo esto solo para molestarla. Antonio por otro lado realmente se preocupaba por Aurembiax, pero no se dio cuenta de que la estaba lastimando porque no se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que la única forma de mantenerla a salvo era tomar el control sobre ella. Nota Histórica: Todo lo que está sucediendo ahora comenzó con una simple rebelión catalana contra la corona española. Cataluña perdió parte, sino toda, la autonomía que tenía bajo la Corona de Aragón.

Antes que alguien saliera herido Francis y Victoria se pusieron entre medio de la batalla con Francis bloqueando a Antonio, y Victoria bloqueando a Aurembiax.

Antonio trató de salir de la mano de Francis, pero fue demasiado fuerte. "déjame ir, no voy a dejar que se salga con esto!" Él gritó.

"Désolé, mon amis. No puedo dejar que sigas con esta pelea porque acaso no te das cuenta que estamos en una fiesta de matrimonio." Francis dijo, llevándolo al bar. Él pidió un vaso de sangría para su amigo, y un vaso de vino para él.

Antonio recibió el vaso, y estaba tan enojado que se lo tomó de un viaje. "¡Maldita sea Aurembiax por no querer entender que la quiero proteger, y que a mi si me importa ella! ¡Es una gilipollas desconsiderada que solo piensa en ella, y no en los demás!" Gritó, mirando a su amigo. Francis y Antonio tenían una relación como de hermanos, o sea ellos hacían todo juntos, y también se decian todo.

Antonio escuchó a Aurembiax decirle a Victoria "¡Ojalá Antonio y yo no tengamos nada que ver a futuro, es un desgraciado imbécil! ¡Lo odio con toda mi alma!" Esto lo ignoró, y solo puso esa sonrisa que siempre traía.

"Quieres otra, amigo?" Francis dijo

"Por supuesto, amigo. Después de esta me debo ir, creo que voy a ir a la casa de Nayare." Antonio contestó, gruñendo el ojo a su amigo.

"Otra sangría, s'il vous plait." Francis le preguntó al caballero que estaba atendiendo el bar. Después miró a Antonio, y dijo "honhonhon, crees que lograras conquistarla esta noche?"

Antonio recibió el otro vaso, y hizo lo mismo que hizo con el primero. Miró a Francis, y le dijo "pues si, creo que si lo puedo lograr hoy."

"Te deseo mucha suerte, mon amis." Dijo Francis, revolviendo el pelo de Antonio.

"Muchas gracias, amigo." Le contestó Antonio, abrazando a Francis. Francis hizo lo mismo. Después Antonio se dio vuelta, y fue a buscar a sus niños.

De vuelta a Romano y Catarina:

Romano y Catarina estaban sentados en la mesa recordando la primera vez que se conocieron, y también intercambiaron direcciones para poder intercambiar tarjetas o ir a visitarse.

Catita miró a Romano, y dijo "estoy feliz de haberte reencontrado también, Lovi. Especialmente porque tú ya sabes que no tengo más amigos por la locación de mi casa que está en los pirineo."

"Non ti devi preoccupare, Catita." Le contestó, tomando la mano de ella. "gli unici amici che ho sono questi due qui * indica Alfred e Matthew *, ma ora ho appena il tempo di stare con loro perché sono bloccato a pulire tutto il giorno! per di più, ho 15 fratellastri di cui ho bisogno di preoccuparmi! Maledetto quel bastardo di pomodoro ha andato al regno di Spades tre volte dannate, e ... è così che ho preso tanti fratelli e sorelle, ew!"

"¿En serio, tienes 15 medios-hermanos y hermanas, Lovi?" Catarina dijo, abriendo sus ojos en sorprendimiento. No sabia que Romano tenía tantos hermanos menores. "¿A donde estan, quiero conocerlos?"

"Buono, questa è la mia mezza-sorella, Maria Alondra Fernandez." Romano dijo, mirando a María. Alfred y María estaban a punto de darse un beso y esto hizo que él gritara "LASCIA LA MIA SORELLA, ALFRED! GUARDA CHI STA INNAMORATO ORA!"

La pareja se separó, y Alfred le dijo "ya, so what, bro. Me gusta tu hermana, la encuentro genial. ¿Quiero salir con ella, que tal una doble cita? Tu y Catarina, yo y Maria."

"¡No habrá ninguna cita entre mi hermana, y el hijo del infeliz de Antonio! ¡Catarina, nos vamos!" Aurembiax gritó de por detrás de Catarina.

"¡Romano y Maria, nos vamos a la casa ahora mismo!" Antonio siguió de detrás de Romano.

Romano miró a Antonio con cara de disgusto, y le dijo "¿¡Che diavolo sta succedendo con te, eh!? ¡Mi hai detto che era buono coccolare con lei!"

"¡No quiero que salgáis más con ella, coño! ¡Yo soy el que manda aquí, y yo digo nos vamos ahora mismo!" Antonio gritó furiosamente, haciendo que la silla fuera mas atras.

"Pero Aurembiax, él es mi amigo ¿Porque no puedo seguir viéndolo?" Catita preguntó, sus ojos verdes lagrimeando. Creía que nunca mas iba a ver a Romano, y eso la puso triste.

Aurembiax apuntó hacia la puerta, y lo mismo hizo Antonio. Ahí ya nadie pudo decir nada. Catarina y Romano se pararon de sus sillas, y empezaron a caminar. Se miraron el uno al otro con caritas tristes, no querían separarse de nuevo. Romano le susurró algo en el oído que Antonio y Aurembiax no podían escuchar. Después, Romano le tomó la mano a Catarina y caminó con ella hasta la puerta. Antonio estaba furioso, pero mantenía la sonrisa que siempre tenía. Aurembiax estaba igual de furiosa, y estaba herida por dentro. No quería que Catarina pasara por lo mismo.

Ambos niños se despidieron tristemente, y fueron calladitos adonde sus guardianes. No hablaron nada durante todo sus respectivos caminos, pero tenían una esperanza para seguir con la amistad de ellos.

En la casa de Antonio…

Cuando la familia de Antonio llegaron a la casa, Romano corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la pieza de él. Cuando llegó, él agarró una libreta de papel y una pluma con tinta. De repente escuchó alguien tocando la puerta, y las tuvo que guardar.

Era Antonio, quien le iba a decir que iba a salir. Romano se fue a su cama justo cuando Antonio entró a la pieza, y se hacía el dormido.

"Romano, voy a salir y a lo mejor no volveré hasta mañana" Antonio le dijo, sentándose.

"Non mi importa, bastardo di pomodoro! ¿¡Perché non posso andare con Catarina?!" Romano murmuró, levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

"Ella es mala influencia para ti, ya no discutamos este assunto mas. Jamás te quiero ver cerca de ella!" Antonio dijo "ya, me ire a ver a mi amada. No quiero escuchar que has intentado ir a verla, ni nada de eso. Buenas noches…"

Romano se sentó en la cama, y gritó "buona niente, idiota! Lei non è una cattiva influenza per me, e ti mostrerò che non è una cattiva influenza!" Pero Antonio ya se había ido de la pieza de él. Romano rápidamente sacó su pluma con tinta, y su cuaderno de papel. Se sentó en la mesa que tenía como escritorio en la pieza de él, y empezó a escribir.

Catarina,

Spero che tu hai arrivato bene alla casa tua, e che la tua sorella non ti abbia causato molti problemi a causa dell'amicizia che abbiamo iniziato. Non so perché i nostri guardiani si odiano così tanto e perché quell'idiota mi ha detto che sei una cattiva compagnia per me, ma voglio che tu sappia che sono disposto a continuare con questa amicizia proibita.

Cosa dici, vuoi continuare con la nostra amicizia?

buona notte, ❤️.

Lovi Vargas.

Él de secreto tenía un pajarito mensajero que le había regalado su mamá cuando se fue con Antonio, entonces él lo sacó y le dijo "tu sarai la colomba mensajera tra Catarina e io, eh." Puso la carta en el pico de la paloma, y susurró la dirección de Catarina. Pronto, la paloma se fue en la direcciòn de la casa de Catarina como Romano quiso.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Nayare …

Ese dia, Nayare recibiò una noticia que no le agradó. Ella desde el día que Cuzco hizo lo que quiso con ella que no se sentía nada de bien, y fue a hablar con la machi quien comunicó la situación a los espíritus araucanos en nombre de Nayare.

para los que no saben, una machi es como una guía espiritual en el Pueblo Mapuche. está entrenada para practicar la mitología mapuche, habla con los espíritus, hace hechizos de curación y conjuros, hace todas las ceremonias dentro de la cultura mapuche, etc.

Se sintió peor de lo que estaba cuando oyó la noticia que le dieron los espíritus, y ella no sabía qué hacer. La machi le dijo que le debería contarle a Cuzco de esta noticia, pero la verdad era que Nayare lo detestaba aún más a Cuzco después de lo que le hizo.

Nayare se estaba tomando una agüita de hierbas para que se le quitará el dolor que sentía en la guatita cuando escuchó la puerta.

"¿Nayare, estáis en casa…?" Antonio preguntó, tocando la puerta.

Ella quería hablar con alguien sobre este dolor que tenía dentro de ella, pero no estaba de humor para dejar que Antonio se sobrepase con ella como lo hizo Cuzco.

"Si lo estoy, Toño." Le gritó, abriendo la puerta.

Él había pasado a comprarle flores Copihues de pasada, y se las pasó a ella diciendo con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía "os traje flores, y vine a dejarlas personalmente mi amada imposible."

Nayare vio que Antonio estaba algo herido de la pelea que tuvo con Aurembiax, y le dijo "te dejo entrar solo porque estás herido, Toño. Si vas a tratar de abusar de mi, te juro que te echaré a patadas!"

Antonio no se dio cuenta que Aurembiax le hizo daño, se dio cuenta cuando Nayare le dijo. él la maldecía por lo bajo, y Nayare podía decir que estaba enojado por algo.

Él entró a la casa de Nayare, y se sentó en el sillón que tenía en la sala de estar mientras que ella fue a buscar la caja de curaciones que tenía en el vaño.

Cuando fue Nayare a aquel sillón a curar las heridas de Antonio, él notó que Nayare no estaba bien solo por mirar los ojos cafés caramelo que tenía.

Ella se dio cuenta él la estaba mirando mientras que estaba haciendo las curaciones, y le preguntó "¿por qué diablos estás mirándome así, Toño?"

Antonio puso el pelo castaño de Nayare detrás de su oreja, y dijo "Porque noto que estáis triste por algo, Nayare ¿dejaras que te anime después que termines las curaciones?"

"¡¿Quien dijo que yo estaba triste, maldición?!" Nayare gritó, enojandose. Esto hizo que Antonio sonriera más radiante, y eso que le dolía todo. "¡Si te atreves a tocarme, te juro que te saco la mierda, Antonio! Ahora no te muevas, que te estoy echando desinfectante " Continuó gritando.

Nayare le echó el desinfectante a las heridas de Antonio, quien gritaba de dolor "¡Ayayaya, me arde! ¡cuéntame qué te pasó qué estáis así, Nayare! ¡No lo niegues mas, pues si me cuentas a lo mejor te puedo ayudar!"

Después que le puso las vendas Nayare le dijo, "Te tengo que preguntar algo, Antonio." mirándolo. Ella le tomó la mano, algo que nunca hacía por su personalidad tsundere.

Antonio quedó sorprendido con la acción que hizo ella, y dijo "¿vaya, que has hecho con la Nayare tsundere que conocí? Claro que si, me podeis preguntar lo que quieras."

"¿Me seguirías amando como dices si ... si te dijera ... que ... Antonio, estoy embarazada?" Le preguntó, agachando la cabeza de ella.

En la casa de Catarina…

Catarina estaba mirando hacia el cielo iluminado con estrellas, pensando en lo que había sucedido ese dia. De verdad no quería separarse más de Romano porque era su amigo, y quería llevar una amistad normal con él. No sabía porque su hermana se enojó tanto con Antonio tampoco, pero ella y Romano no tenían nada que ver con ese asunto.

Estaba pensando en todas estas cosas, cuando de repente apareció la paloma de Romano, aunque al principio no sabía de quién era.

"Que lindo pajarito… ¿traes una carta para mi?" Le dijo, abriendo la ventana. Dejó que el pajarito se ganará en su dedo, y lo entró a la pieza de ella. Catarina se sentó en la cama de ella, y recibió la carta.

Ella tambien tenia una libreta de papel, y una pluma con tinta. Entonces ella se sentó en el escritorio, y leyó la carta. El saber que Romano quería seguir intentando formar una alianza con ella le dio un alivio, y suspiró después que leyó la carta.

Tomó su cuaderno, y su pluma. Le contestó a Romano, escribiendo.

Hola Lovi,

Si, llegué bien a mi casa aunque mi hermana venía todo el rato maldiciendo a Antonio. También había como una sombra que me seguía hasta acá, pero cada vez que me daba vuelta desaparecía. ¿No lo se, a lo mejor era idea mía? Me parecio raro igual que cuando yo le pregunté a mi hermana qué pasaba con Antonio, no me contestó entonces tampoco se el porqué están tan enojados. ¿Yo, mala compañía? Pfft, le demostraré que no soy mala influencia para ti. Yo también quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, aunque está prohibida nuestra amistad. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que pasó entre ellos, pero tenemos que ser muy discretos con esto. ¿No queremos que nos pillen, cierto?

Catita de Castellet, ❤️.

Ella decidió mandar la carta en la mañana para evitar problemas, y puso la que recibió en una cajita que tenía encima del escritorio. Esa caja la puso debajo de su cama, y se fue a acostar. La paloma de Romano voló donde ella, y se acurrucó en la cabecera de la cama también.

Catita no sabía que en el reino de diamantes no todo era color de rosas, y había otro problema que ella y Romano tenían que enfrentar como amigos. Esa sombra que estaba siguiendo a Catarina esa noche tenía nombre, y era Roger Bernard Bonnefoy, el condado de Foix y hermano de Francis. Él estaba mirando a Catarina desde lejos aquel día, y se "enamoró" profundamente de ella. Foix juró que ella algun dia iba a ser de él.

En la casa de Nayare …

Antonio quedó mirando a su amada en shock después que le hizo la pregunta, y los ojos de Nayare se llenaron de lágrimas cosa que él no pudo entender porque las derramaba.

Él se acercó a ella, y le dijo "¿Vaya, estáis embarazada? Espera, nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho por alguna razón … ¿Que pasó, Nayare?" Limpiando aquellas lágrimas que estaban saliendo de los ojos de ella.

"¡Si lo estoy, pero qué más da! ¡Me puse débil, y mi vida es un infierno ahora, maldición!" Ella le gritó "¡yo se que tu no eres el papá de la guagua que estoy esperando, no quiero hablar de él porque es un maldito infeliz, Toño!"

Antonio no lo podía creer que ella se puso débil alguna vez en su vida porque él la conoció desde algunos años antes, y ella era una mujer fuerte que no se dejaba conquistar por defender a su pueblo.

Él tomó las manos de Nayare, y dijo "vaya, y yo pensé que nunca te ibais a rendir por el bien de tu pueblo. No digas eso mi amor, pues yo os puedo ayudar si me dices que pasó.. ¡ya me empezaste a decir, Nayare!" Sonriéndole

"¡No te rías de mí, Antonio! Mi pueblo llora ahora por culpa del estúpido … que abusó de mí …¡Alguien me invadió!" Ella gritó, empezando a llorar de rabia.

Antonio abrazó a Nayare, acariciando el pelo de ella. Esta si que fue la guinda encima del pastel para él, el saber que a su amada le hicieron daño le dolió.

"Nayare, yo siempre te amé desde el primer dia en que te conoci, y yo siempre te amaré. ¿¡Quien os hizo esto, quién es el imbécil que abusó de ti!?" Le preguntó, haciendo que lo mirara.

Nayare no pudo aguantar más. Limpiando sus lágrimas, decidió decirle a Antonio la verdad de que le había pasado. "Fue Cuzco Pichu quien me hizo esto, él me hizo daño!"

Esto de Cuzco haciéndole daño a Nayare puso mal a Antonio, aunque nunca mostraba sus sentimientos verdaderos. Siempre traía una sonrisa en su cara, siempre se mantenía alegre, incluso en las cosas mala que le sucedían a él.

Antonio estaba pensando en que hacer para ayudar a su amada, y al fin le dijo parándose "¿dónde está ese gilipollas? pues yo le daré una paliza."

"¡Recién te cure las heridas, Antonio! Creo que deberías acostarte aquí en el sillón, y contarme qué te pasó." Ella gritó, parándose también. Ella desde que llegó Antonio a su casa ese día notó que no estaba bien, y quería saber qué le pasó.

No hubo caso que él la escuchara, Antonio quería cumplir el deseo de ella. Él verdaderamente sabía dónde podría estar Cuzco, y la verdad era Cuzco ya estaba débil en aquel tiempo que sucedió todo esto porque su Imperio se estaba disolviendo parcialmente por los hombres de Antonio que llevaron enfermedades. También tuvo una guerra civil en el imperio. Nayare no pudo decir nada, solo esperar el resultado de la batalla. Nota histórica: Si, en el tiempo de la conquista de Sudamérica el Imperio inca sufrió una terrible pérdida de población gracias a la guerra civil que tuvieron, y gracias a las enfermedades que llevaron los Españoles.

Esa batalla duró 30 minutos, pero era una batalla distinta. En esta batalla se usó una tradición antigua de Cardsdale en donde las personas jugaban a la "guerra de naipes" en vez de estar peleando. Las leyes del juego son un poco distintos a las del juego original ya que en este universo, todos los personajes además de representar a los países del mundo están categorizados en los 14 sectores del naipe. En este juego por ejemplo, cada vez que salió el 6 que era número que Cuzco representa, y Antonio tenía una carta de mas valor. Antonio se llevó las dos cartas que estaban en la mesa, o viceversa. Lo interesante es que en esta versión del juego también cada vez Antonio se llevó los cuatro 6, o Cuzco los cuatro 10 ambos se debilitaban el uno al otro. También cuando Antonio le daba los 6 a Cuzco, o si Cuzco le daba los 10 a Antonio se fortalecen. Esto pasó hasta que Antonio se quedó con todo el naipe.

"¡Esto es lo que te mereceis por dejar a mi mujer embarazada, maldito infeliz!" Le gritó, respirando profundamente y viendo a Cuzco caerse al piso.

"Antonio … esta bien, te doy …. La mano… de … ella…" le dijo, jadeando por aire. "Cuidala mucho … pues la conocía …. de la juventud. Por eso … luché por … ella … sé que fue una mala jugada …. pero … no me … arrepiento de …. que nayare … fue mia …."

Cuzco cerró sus ojos cafés, y inclinó la cabeza. Ahí ya supo Antonio que falleció el gran Imperio inca. Nota: no se como pasó en la vida real, pero escuché que demoró media hora para que España derrotará al último emperador Inca.

Antonio ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, entonces solo estaba un poco shockeado por la noticia de que él había acabado con él amigo de la juventud de Nayare.

Él fue de vuelta a la casa de Nayare, donde ella estaba esperando por él.

Cuando regresó a la casa de ella, y dijo "¡Naya, soy yo Antonio!" Tocando la puerta.

Ella corrió para abrirle la puerta, diciendo "¡ya voy, Toño!"

Antonio le dio un abrazo, diciendo "logré hacer lo que queríais, mi amor."

Ellos entraron a la casa, y se sentaron en el mismo sillón de antes. Nayare lo miró, y le preguntó "¿Qué mierda le hiciste, Toño? ¿A ver, déjame curarte las heridas de nuevo?"

"Pues yo lo mande al infierno tal como lo deseaste, y le di una paliza. ya no nos puede molestar más." Antonio le dijo, mirándola con la sonrisa que siempre tenía. Él le tomó la mano a Nayare y la besó.

Nayare le sonrió un poquito, y le dijo sacando el desinfectante "¿Lo mataste, cierto?"

Antonio le señaló un "Sí" con su cabeza, y Nayare gritó "¡cómo demonios pudiste hacer eso, Toño! ¡¿O acaso no sabes lo que pasaría si Victoria o Francis se enteran!? ¡Te matan a ti! … bueno Francis te echaría, pero no creo que Victoria te perdonaría la vida!"

"¡Haciéndolo para ti, Nayare porque te amo! A lo mejor usted piensa que yo estoy loco, pero estoy profundamente enamorado de usted." Le dijo Antonio, enojandose con ella. Ella le estaba aplicando el desinfectante que lo hizo gritar de dolor "¡Si se lo que me podría suceder si se enteran, pero yo creo que todo va a salir bien! ¡No tengo miedo de morir si se que estais a mi lado, Naya!"

Nayare lo miró, lágrimas en sus ojos "si, pienso así porque te conozco, Toño y eres … re porfia'o a veces. Siempre haces lo que te nace, aunque sea algo malo. Creeme que lo quería ver muerto a ese infeliz." Ella paró para ponerle las vendas a las heridas de él, pero ella lo siguió mirando diciendo "¿cachai que sinceramente te prefiero mas así que ese lado oscuro que tienes, Toño? ¿Pero que va a pasar con mi hijo?"

"Si, me lo han dicho muchas veces. Es porque estoy intentando proteger a las personas que me importan, pero reconozco que a veces las llego a lastimar." Antonio le dijo, acercándose a ella. "Pues lo cuidare como si fuese mi hijo, Naya. Vaya, entonces intentaré estar así de amoroso con usted más seguido. ¿Os puedo preguntar algo?"

Los ojos de Nayare se abrieron de felicidad, y dijo "ay Toño, eso ya lo se. Es que a veces no entiendo porque eres así tan brutal. Agradezco que hayas hecho eso por mi pues de que éramos niños, Cuzco siempre me molestaba con eso de que quería que fuera parte de su imperio. Yo no le desee la muerte hasta ahora. Sí, supongo que si puedes preguntarme … ¡pero no te atrevas a tocarme, sino te declaro la guerra!"

"Yo haría eso, y mucho más para usted. Él me dijo que te conocía de chico, y también me dijo que te cuidara antes de morir." Le dijo, tomándole la mano "Nayare, yo se que has sufrido mucho con esto de tu embarazo. ¿Quería saber si quieras ser mi novia?"

Nayare lo miró sonriendo un poco, y le dijo "eres tan tierno cuando estas asi, Toño. Antes había desconfiado de ti, pero ahora llegué a confiar un poquitito más. No piensas que deberíamos tomar las cosas con calma. …. yo a ti te amo tambien, pero estoy con mucho problema. Tal vez pueda ser tu polola, Toño ¡Pero si algun dia te sobrepasas conmigo, hasta aquí nomás llegamos!"

"¿Puedo besarte, amada mía?" Antonio le preguntó, tocando la mejilla bronceada de Nayare. "Solo un beso, nada más. Se lo prometo."

"¡Los dos sabemos perfectamente que es lo que viene después del beso, Toño!" Le gritó Nayare, volteando la cabeza. Después se acordó que no se podía alterar por el hijito que estaba esperando. "¿Solo un beso, nada mas?"

"Si, solo uno." Le dijo Antonio, sonriéndole.

"Bueno ya, Toño. ¡Solo uno!" Le contestó.

Antonio puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Naya, y lentamente se inclinó hacia ella. Cuando la boca de Antonio tocó la de ella la tomó por sorpresa cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Antonio, cerrando sus ojos. Antonio bajó sus manos de la cara de ella, y sujetó su cintura. ambos respiraban ligeramente y sus corazones corrían más rápido. cuando sueltan el beso. Este beso significaba que Antonio y Nayare habían iniciado una relación.

Cuando Antonio la soltó del beso, le dijo sonriendo. "¿Eso no fue tan mal, cierto?"

"¡Antonio, ni se te ocurra!" Le gritó Nayare, enojandose con él. Luego le sonrió un poquito, y le dijo "tienes razón, no era tan mal."

"¡A mi no se me ha ocurrido nada, mi amor! … solo que quisiera quedarme aquí esta noche, si quieres puedo dormir aquí en el sillón." Antonio le dijo, tomandole la mano.

"¡A no, Toño. Eso ya es mucho!" Le gritó, yendo a la puerta. Cuando miró hacia donde estaba Antonio, él ya estaba en su cuarto sueño durmiendo.

Nayare cerró la puerta, y fue a buscar una frazada. Ella fue de vuelta a aquel sillón, y lo tapó. Ella lo miró por algunos minutos mientras que dormía, y después se fue a acostar.

El día siguiente, en la casa de Catarina…

El día siguiente era un día bastante agradable en el reino de Corazones, y el sol pegaba fuerte sobre la ventana de Catarina. Ella se levantó temprano, y dejó que la paloma se apoye en su dedo.

"Vamos a mandar la carta hoy dia, vale." Susurró Catarina, llevando la paloma al escritorio donde tenía la carta.

Ella puso la carta en el pico de la paloma, y la llevó a la ventana que la abrió.

"¡Chao, nos vemos!" Catarina gritó, viendo ir a la paloma.

De repente escuchó la puerta abriéndose, y sintió que entraba un aire algo frío Ahí entró su hermana que según ella la había escuchado. "¿A quien le hablas, Hermana?" Le preguntó, entrando a la pieza.

Catita se dio vuelta, y dijo "a nadie, Aurembiax."

Aurembiax tenía una cara de sospecho, y preguntó de nuevo "¿y porque he de escucharte decir "¡Chao, nos vemos!" Catarina?"

"Bueno, porque un peluche mío se cayó debajo del catre. Pues le dije eso porque lo iba a recoger después." Catarina le dijo, parandose. Ella fue a mirarse al espejo, y se sentó.

Aurembiax se acercó a su hermana, y tomó el cepillo que estaba en la mesa. Ella empezó a peinar el pelo de su hermana, diciendo "espero que no me hayas mentido, hermanita. Uno como nación nunca sabe las personas que se enfrenta. El hecho que Fernando se casó con Isabela fue lo peor que me pudiera haber pasado, y no quiero que te suceda algo asi. Que nadie te quite el derecho de ser una nación independiente."

"¿Entonces eso es porque estas enojada con oniichan Antonio?" Catita preguntó, mirando a su hermana.

"¡No le digas "hermano mayor", él no significa NADA para nosotras! … Fernando y Yo somos tus hermanos, Catarina." Aurembiax gritó, y puso el pelo de su hermanita en una cola. "tienes razón, él y su hermana me acaban de arrebatar el derecho de ser una nación."

Catarina se dio vuelta, y la miró. "¿Hermanita, que tenemos que ver Lovi y yo con eso? Nosotros no hicim…"

"¡No te juntes más con él, Catarina! Él te podrá hacer daño, entiendeme." Aurembiax dijo, y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Yo solo te estoy intentando de proteger como se debe no como lo está haciendo ese *maldice a Antonio*. Te voy a proteger siempre porque te quiero, Catita."

Catita le sonrió a su hermana, y la abrazó tomándola por sorpresa. "Te quiero igualmente, hermanita." Le dijo, abrazando la de vuelta.

"¿Que dices si tomamos desayuno juntas?" Aurembiax le preguntó a su hermana.

"Buena idea, Aurembiax. ¿Vamos abajo?" Catita le dijo, soltando a su hermana.

Aurembiax tomó la mano de su hermana, y dijo "si, allí la cocinera hizo crema catalana y otras comidas."

Catarina miró a Aurembiax, sonriendo de felicidad. "¡Mmmmm que rico, a mi me encanta la crema catalana!"

Aurembiax se rió un poco, y dijo "a mi tambien, hermanita. Vamos antes que se enfríe todo…" y con eso, las dos hermanas corrieron al primer piso de la casa. Nota cultural: mucha de la cultura y las tradiciones de Andorra son parecidas a las de Cataluña, así que estas dos hermanas llamadas "las hermanas Catalanas" son super unidas.

En la pieza de Romano / casa de Antonio

Era un dia bastante lindo otra vez en el reino de Diamantes-Espadas, y eso se demostró cuando el sol brillaba fuerte en la pieza de Romano. Cuando escucho la voz del pajarito mensajero, él se levantó como un cohete a recibir a carta. Él pensó que a Catarina la pilló su hermana, y estuvo pensando en eso toda la noche. Romano recibió la carta con mucha felicidad, y cuando la leyó estaba algo asombrado y un poco preocupado con la parte de la sombra fantasma que decía ella que estaba siguiéndola.

Él sacó su papel y su pluma con tinta, y se sentó en el escritorio. Él le escribió

Catita,

Sono super sollevato che sei tornato a casa sicuro la scorsa notte, la verità pensavo che la tua sorella ti abbia incontrato scrivendo quella carta.

Vado alla casa di Alfred e Matthew con Maria oggi, lei mi ha pregato di andare con me da quando il bastardo di pomodoro li ha proibito di uscire con Alfred per qualche motivo. Se tu vuoli parlare da l'ombro che tu mi hai detto nell'ultima carta, puoi venire con noi…

Lovino Vargas

Un par de minutos después, Romano puso la carta en un sobre y la puso en él pico del pajarito. Una vez más abrió la ventana de la pieza, y al pajarito lo mandó en la dirección del reino de Corazones. Él pensó en lo que había pasado, y lo rápido que Antonio cambió de actitud. Después se acordó de que Antonio le tenía mala a la reina de Espadas también.

"¡Romano, está listo el desayuno!" Bella gritó para arriba.

La verdad, Romano solamente escuchaba a Bella y no a Antonio por razones que eran obvias. Él tenía un plan para salir de la casa con María sin que su padre se entere de que salieron.

"¡Vedo ora, mamma Bella!" Le contestó antes de salir de su pieza. Cuando salió de la pieza, antes de bajar pasó a ver a su hermana para explicarle el plan que tenía.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de ella, tocó la puerta diciendo "hey Maria, posso entrare?"

"Por supuesto, Romano." Le contestó ella desde adentro de la pieza. Romano entró a la pieza de Maria, y ella estaba peinando su pelo largo y castaño que tenía.

Él caminó adonde estaba su hermana, y le preguntó "María, stai sicura che vuoi fare questo?" Solo para asegurarse de que estaban los dos en la misma pagina.

Maria se dio vuelta, y dijo "yo se que conoci a Alfred ayer, y se que es un poco absurdo todo esto … pero si, estoy bien segura de esto."

"Lo so che e una amicizia prohibita come la mia con Catita, ma ho un plan per uscire della casa." Romano le dijo, tomándole las dos manos.

Maria miró a su medio-hermano, y le dijo "¿que es el plan? Otra cosa que no entiendo es ¿porque Alfred se fijó en mí cuando naci un 4 de espadas?"

"Simple, come quel bastardo idiota di pomodoro non sta qui ora e non starà qui hasta tarde. Noi vediamo dire mamma Bella che vediamo giocare con Alfred e Mattie. La verita e che vediamo tutte in sieme al regno di cuori para aiutare Catarina uccidere della sua casa se lei vuole … li ho scrito una carta oggi, e solo ho bisogno aspettare la risposta." Él dijo, explicando la idea que tenía. Él miró bien fijo a su hermana, y le dijo "stai dicendo questo in serio, Maria? Non importa quel numero che tu sei, tu e una ragazza molta bella e incantantadora. Queste cose hanno fatto che Alfred ti ha scelto."

Maria lo abrazó, y le dijo "creo que pues ese plan está genial, pero ¿cómo sabemos si a ella le dejó órdenes para no dejarnos ir? … ay gracias por lo que dijiste, hermano. No hay duda que yo soy Puerto Rico, la isla del encanto "

Romano hizo que lo mirara, dicendo "mamma Bella non e come lui, lei e del nostro lado. Era lei che mi ha detto che era buona idea uscire con Catarina."

"Ok, entonces el plan está en moción." Maria dijo

"Si, ma ho bisogno aspettare la risposta di lei." Romano dijo

"Esta bien, esperemos la respuesta de Catita." Maria dijo, dandose vuelta. "ahora apurate, los gofres belgos y los churros se irán a enfriar."

"Hey, aspetta … MARIAAA!" Le grito, siguiendo la

Un rato más tarde, en la casa de Catarina…

Catarina fue a su pieza a vestirse después que terminó de tomar el desayuno. Su madre, Elena la mandaba al colegio como lo hizo con Fernando y Aurembiaix todos los días para aprender de política, asuntos públicos, y también cómo se juega a la guerra de naipes. Siempre fue la misma rutina, por eso se puso feliz cuando vio que la paloma mensajera de Romano. Ella corrió a abrir la ventana, y la paloma voló dentro de la pieza.

"¿Otra carta?" Catita dijo.

La paloma la quedó mirando sin expresión, y ella recibió la carta. La leyó con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, ella suspiró levemente al terminar de leerlo. Tenía sus dudas de que esta amistad tan linda y prohibida iba a funcionar, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de que Romano fuese uno de sus únicos amigos. Fue a vestirse con su traje de equitación que era una blusa de color fucsia, y un par de pantalones burdeos.

Ella se sentó en él escritorio, y sacó su libreta y su pluma con tinta. Escribió…

Lovi,

Gracias por preocuparse de mí, de verdad no era necesario. La verdad he de acostumbrarme como ustedes con Alfred, Mattie, y Maria son mis únicos amigos.

Me alegra leer esta carta porque estaba a punto de irme al colegio, pero quería descansar de ir todos los días. Se que es mi deber como princesa, pero a veces me canso mucho.

Si, acepto juntarme con usted. He de hablar con usted, Aurembiaix casi me pillo mandando carta a usted. Necesitamos un plan para que esto funcione, si no se va a arruinar todo. ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos en la iglesia donde se casaron Fernando y Isabela?

Catita de Castellet

Catarina dobló la carta, y la puso en un sobre. Le puso la carta a donde mismo a la paloma. Una vez más mandó aquella carta en dirección de la casa de Romano, suspirando. Después sacó su diario de vida, hace tiempo que no lo escribía. Ahí guardaba sus más íntimos secretos, y ahora sintió que debería retomar la actitud de escribirlo todo con esta nueva amistad prohibida que se hacía parte.

Ella puso el libro junto con las cartas de Romano en aquella caja que tenía debajo su cama, y tomó su bolso de colegio. Ella fue al baño y se lavo los diente antes de que se fuera abajo.

Cuando ella fue a despedirse de su hermana, Aurembiaix le dijo "Que tenga buen dia en la escuela, hermana. Recuerde de lo que hablamos, no quiero oír que andas juntando con él."

"Gracias, hermanita." Catita dijo, abrazando a su hermana. "No se preocupe, Aurembiaix. Yo no me voy a juntar con Lo… o sea, con Romano."

"Bien, Catita. Usted sabe que he de protegerte, cierto?" Aurembiaix pregunto, asegurándose que Cata comprendió lo que ella le acaba de conversar.

"Si, Aurembiaix. Entendí lo que hablamos, me voy a la escuela." Catita dijo, dándose vuelta.

Catita se fue afuera sin decirle adiós a su hermana, y suspiro cuando cerró la puerta. La verdad, los tres hermanos tenían una muy buena relación antes que se unieron estas dos familias. Ahora, todo cambió para lo peor porque Catita se estaba molestando con Aurembiaix un poco y Aurembiaix aún estaba enojada con Fernando.

Ella fue a las caballerizas que tenía su casa, y escogió su yegua preciada. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Catita la monto y la giró en la dirección de la iglesia.

En la casa de Antonio

Romano había terminado de comerse su desayuno casi a la misma hora que Catarina, y ahora estaba leyendo la carta que le había mandado ella. Se puso algo feliz que Catarina había aceptado encontrarse con él a pesar de que ella debiera haber ido al colegio.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de su pieza, Maria entro a la pieza preguntando "¿y te contesto Catarina?"

"Si, Maria. Lei mi ha detto che lei va alla chiesa donde ci sposano Fernando e Isabela." Él le contestó, saliendo de la pieza. "¿Vieni, o non?" Continuó.

"¡Sí, ahí voy!" Ella le dijo, siguiéndolo.

Cuando bajaron, Emma estaba haciendo el aseo de la casa como siempre. Romano fue donde ella, y dijo "¿Mamma Bella?"

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, puso su sonrisa de gatita diciéndole "¿quieres orto gofre belgo?"

"N-no, mamma bella. Vedo giocare fuori con maria ¿possiamo andare?" Le preguntó, mirandola inocentemente. "La verita e che io vedo incontrarmi … con Catita, e Maria vuole andare con me eh."

Emma soltó el paño que estaba usando para sacudir, y lo miró. Sus ojos de color miel estaban abiertos inocentemente, así que ella no le pudo decir que no.

"Si, Romano. Puedes ir, pero tu padre llegará en la tarde. Así que ustedes no se deben quedar tarde, no quiero que tengan problemas con Antonio." Ella le dijo, recordándole que no podía seguir viendo a Catita.

"Ma il bastardo di pomodoro non sta qui." Romano dijo

Emma se hizo del porte de él, y dijo "ustedes pueden cruzar la frontera, yo no le voy a decir nada a Antonio."

Romano la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla, "grazie mille, mamma Bella." Le dijo, soltando la del abrazo, y yéndose. Maria también fue a agradecerle por lo que hizo por ellos, y siguió a su hermano afuera de la casa. Se pusieron capas rojas para que nadie los reconozca, especialmente su padre. Ellos sabían que no se podían demorar, así que ellos fueron a las caballerizas que tenía la casa de ellos. Romano montó su caballo gris que tenía el pelo negro, y Maria montó su caballo negro con blanco. Ambos giraron sus caballos en la dirección de la frontera entre Diamantes y Corazones, y hicieron correr a sus caballos…

45 minutos después…

Catita de Castellet estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de aquella iglesia esperando a sus amigos. Ella estaba distraída con sus pensamientos, y rezandole a dios que todo esto iba a salir bien. Ella era algo optimista, y también era muy creyente asi que no se hacía problema por esto que estaba sucediendo con su hermana. Lo unico que tenia miedo era que al cruzar la frontera, esa sombra la siguió hasta la iglesia. ¿Que será esa sombra? Ella no tenía la menor idea, pero quería averiguarlo.

"¡Catita…!" Romano gritó, entrando a la iglesia.

Ella se dio vuelta en shock cuando lo escuchó gritar su nombre, y dijo "¿Lovi…?" Caminó hacia él y su hermana, diciendo "pensé que ustedes no venían."

"dovevamo scappare, era facile dato che il bastardo di pomodoro non era a casa tutta la notte." Romano le dijo, caminando hacia ella también.

"¿Oh, qué sucedió?" Catita le preguntó, abrazándolo.

"Sta di nuovo cercando di conquistare una donna nel Regno delle Spade, pfft. Ti assicuro che molto pronto ho bisogno di citare di un altro fratello o sorella minore …" le contestó él, abrazándola de vuelta. Pensando: "stupido idiota ... o non si rende conto che ha 14 figli e figlie ... dannazione."

Catita soltó a su amigo del abrazo, y llevó a sus amigos a sentarse con ella.

"Antes de que vayamos a ninguna parte Lovi," le dijo ella a Romano, sentándose y mirando lo preocupadamente. "hoy por la mañana mi hermana casi me pilla mandando aquellas cartas. Hay que formular un plan para que esto funcione."

Romano la miró, preocupado por la situación de ella. "¿Che ti ha detto lei? ¿Ti ha detto che successo con Tonio?" Le preguntó, queriendo saber lo que había pasado esa mañana.

"Me dijo que no me juntara más con usted Lovi, que me quería proteger de personas como Antonio…" ella le contestó, mirando hacia abajo. "Personas como Antonio que le quitó el derecho de ser un país soberano."

Romano le tomo la mano, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

"¿E perché pensa che io ti vedo fare qualcosa di male? Maledizione, Tonio pensa la stessa cosa, lui mi ha detto che lui vuole proteggermi dalle personi come Aurembiaix…" Le dijo la verdad, besando la mano de ella "personi come lei che non vogliano capire che lui sta impegnato a proteggergli. Ma io non ho male intenzioni con questa amicizia, Catarina. Prometto che non toglierò la tua indipendenza ... Questa e qualcosa cui hai lavorato duramente per conseguire, i tuoi genitori te l'hanno dato."

Las mejillas de Catita se encontraba sonrojándose cuando le contestó.

Le dio la mano, diciendo "No sé, pero quizás es porque usted es el hijo de él. ¿Sabías que yo conocí a Antonio el mismo dia que nos conocimos, y él mismo me dijo que iba a llevarme a conocerlo a usted? … ¿él cambió de opinión de la noche a la mañana?" Pausó un rato, mirándolo tiernamente sonriendo. "Yo tampoco tengo malas intenciones con esta amistad Lovi, solo quiero que tengamos una amistad normal. No tenemos nada que ver con lo que está pasando con ellos, así que solo tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con todo esto."

"Non mi importa se sono il figlio da lui, né che tu sei la sorella di lei… facciamo funzionare questa amicizia insieme, Catita." Le dijo, igualmente mirandola. "¿Questo bastardo di pomodoro e male della testa? Aspetta … ¿tu lo hai incontrato anche quel giorno? Io voglio mantenere un'amicizia normale anche con te."

"A mi tampoco me importa eso Lovi, pero le estaría mintiendo a mi hermana. Corren los chismes como relámpago por estos lados, asi que yo creo que tenemos que elegir los días en que nos juntaremos." Catita dijo, mirando hacia atrás. Quería asegurarse que nadie los vio entrar a la iglesia cuando susurró "Si Lovi, lo conocí cuando entre al reino de Diamantes, me dijo todo eso porque a mí también me gustan los tomates…"

Romano la miró shockeado, y dijo "¿E se andassimo alla messa da 12.00 di domenica insieme?... ¿Sei seria, Catita? ¿Ti piacciono anche i pomodori?"

Catita le sonrió, riendo un poquito de la reacción de él. "Creo que es buena idea Lovi. Igual podemos escribirnos cartas de vez en cuando, como cuando necesitamos ayuda del uno al otro." Lo miró igualmente, continuando "si, mi mamá y ahora Aurembiaix me dan tomates para comer todo el tiempo."

Había un momento de silencio entre ellos hasta que Romano le tomó la mano de nuevo, diciendo "¿Catita, conosci quella festa ch'e in un anno? quella che parlano la nobiltà di tutti e quattro i regni."

"Si, mi mamá me ha comentado sobre eso. Dice que voy con ella, y mi familia entera." Le dijo ella, mirandolo. "¿Porque lo dices Lovi?"

Romano le besó la mano, y la miró igualmente. "Anche la mia famiglia va alla festa, ma tu sai come e quel bastardo di pomodoro. Se non lo sai, allora è una buona cosa perché è fottutamente spaventoso quando è ubriaco ... ¿Io vedo andare alla festa solamente con gli miei amici, volevo chiederti se vuoi venire con me?"

Catarina ya estaba al nerviosa porque aquella fiesta iba a ser la primera fiesta que atendería como princesa de Corazones, y solo saber que su amigo nuevo iba a estar ahí con ella hizo que lo abrazara.

"Si quiero ir con ustedes, no quiero ir con Aurembiaix." Catita le confesó. "Ella seguramente va a causar problemas con Antonio…"

A todo esto, Alfred y Mattie llegaron a la escena. Alfred le hizo la misma pregunta a María a la cual le dio un "sí", y ahí se formó el grupo de amigos que iba a aquella fiesta.

Antonio pasó toda una en la casa de Nayare, cuidandola. A ella le vino la náusea muy fuerte por culpa de su embarazo, ella estaba algo emocional también entonces a veces se enojaba y a veces lloraba. Ellos se enseñaron de sus culturas y tradiciones, y se formó una relación muy bonita entre ellos…

Fin de Capítulo

NOTA: ok, aqui esta el primer capítulo al fin. Ooph que me costo arto escribir este primer capítulo de la historia, pero al fin lo terminé. Aqui esta mencionada la OT3 (España x Pueblo Mapuche x Imperio Inca), . hikarisd9. También está mencionada otra pareja que me llego a gustar después de haber visto, y leido harto de ellos, y esa es la pareja ArStile o AraStilla (Aragón y Castilla).


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Un año después, mes de Septiembre**

Durante estos meses, Antonio se iba a ver a su amada cada Miércoles. Sabía que ella iba a estar así hasta que encontrara a su hijo caminando al otro lado de aquel río llamado el río Maule que fluía delante de la casa de ella, así que él le llevaba el almuerzo cuando iba. También se aseguraba de que ella estuviera bien.

Cuando ese día llegó, estaban los dos afuera en el jardín de la casa de Nayare. Antonio le había regalado unas matas de tomate que habían florecido ese dia, y estaban recogiendo los tomates maduros. Era un dia soleado y caliente, Nayare no se sentía nada de bien.

Antonio se dio cuenta, y fue donde ella. "¿Estais bien, Naya?"

"¿¡Cómo crees que estoy bien, Toño!? … ¡maldito sea Cuzco por dejarme así!" Nayare le gritó, enojandose con él. Ella se afirmó la guata de dolor y angustia que sentía por este embarazo, pero ella sabía que Cuzco ya fallecio asi que ya no se pudo vengar por lo que le hizo. Ella fue a buscar una silla para descansar un rato.

"¡Pues se me haya olvidado!" Antonio le dijo, yendo a ver como estaba. "¿Perdoname, si?"

Nayare se pegó en la frente con la mano, preguntándose cómo fue que su novio logró poner de los nervios a veces y ella siempre terminaba perdonandolo justo después.

"Esta bien, Toño." Ella le dijo, sonriendo un poco. "Creo que ya está por venir este hijo que estoy esperando."

Antonio se quedó shockeado por un ratito, después le sonrió como siempre. "¿Qué os parece si paramos de sacar tomate, y caminamos un poco amada mia?" Le dijo, extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara.

Nayare obedeció a Antonio, tomando la mano de él. "Esta bien, Toño." Le contestó, parándose. Ellos fueron a caminar el largo del río Maule, y justo cuando iban de regreso algo estaba chocando contra las plantas que estaban frente a ellos. Antonio también se dio cuenta que ella regresó a su peso normal.

"¿Vais tú, o voy yo?" Le preguntó Antonio, mirándola.

"¿Vamos los dos?" Nayare le contestó, mirándolo de vuelta.

Ambos caminaron hacia el ruido y había un niño que se parecía mucho a Nayare, excepto con la piel y el pelo un poco más oscuros que ella simbolizando la apariencia de Cuzco. El pelo del niño tenía chasquillas que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, y arriba era algo chascon como el de Antonio por influencia Española. Tenía puesto un poncho azul, y caminaba a pata pelada.

"Por fin me encontrai', mamá." Él le dijo a Nayare en una voz inocente, mirándola con ojos abiertos. "Te demoraste caleta'e tiempo poh."

Nayare no pudo dejar de querer a su propio hijo, y no pudo resistir al ver lo inocente que era. Ella pensó que él no tuvo la culpa de nada, que su padre la tomó a la fuerza.

Ella lo tomó en sus brazos, y dijo "estoy aquí ahora, mijito. Yo lo voy a cuidar con todas mis fuerzas." Ella miró a Antonio, y dijo "Es tan tierno y inocente, Toño."

Antonio fue donde estaba su novia, y sonrió cuando vio al niño.

"Se parece mucho a ti, Naya." Le dijo, besando la frente de su amada.

"De eso tiene toda la razón, él es el Norte de Chile." Ella le dijo, mirándolo de vuelta. "¿Quique Fernández…?"

Antonio sonrió como siempre señalando un "sí" al escuchar el nombre del niño. "Le daré mi apellido a él, y lo reconozco como hijo mío."

"¿Entonces eres mi viejo?" Quique le preguntó, mirándolo.

"Si, Quique." Le dijo, alborotando su cabello. "Soy tu papá, me llamo Antonio Fernández-Carriedo. Ella es tu madre, Nayare Ayinray."

Quique los miró a los dos sonriendo, y la familia joven fue a la casa de Nayare.

 **Un par de meses después en Diciembre…**

Ellos siguieron ese plan que hicieron hace un año atrás, y en ese instante una relación inseparable se estaba floreciendo entre Romano y Catarina. Se convirtieron en compañeros de iglesia y también en muy buenos amigos cada vez que se iban a la misa de las 12 del día a escondidas. Ambos reconocen que las primeras veces que se escapaban eran super torpe, pero se iban acostumbrando.

 **Castillo de Corazones / Casa de Aurembiaix**

Esa era la noche del primer banquete que atendía Catarina con sus 7 años de edad, y estaba muy feliz porque iba a ir con Romano, su amigo. Ella sabia que tenia que tener mucho cuidado con juntarse con él en público, pero ese dia era el día en que ella iba a presentarle sus padres. Su madre, Elena le explicó que aquel banquete era una tradición antigua que compartían la nobleza del reino en que vivían con el reino de Diamantes-Espadas. También le contó que ahí fue donde ella conoció a su esposo y al padre de ellos tres.

Catarina se puso su vestido, y su dama en espera le ayudó a abrochar la cremallera que estaba en la parte posterior del vestido que era rosado claro arriba, y tenía las mangas largas, e hinchadas. Arriba de la blusa del vestido tenía un chaleco sin mangas fucsia con tres corazones blancos en el medio, y la falda de su vestido era burdeo.

"Gracias, Margarida…" le dijo ella, sentándose frente del espejo.

Margarida de Meritxell era una niña de 16 años que llegó al castillo un par de meses atrás de Andorra para ser la empleada de Catarina, pero ellas rápidamente se convirtieron en amigas. Ella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con chasquillas que estaba tomado con una cola pero no se veía porque estaba cubierto con un pañuelo negro y bordado. Tenía los ojos café oscuro, y la piel igual que Catita en color. Siempre se vestía con la ropa tradicional de Andorra que consiste de: una capa gris debajo de una blusa de un tono más oscuro que aquella blusa, y abajo tenía un delantal blanco debajo de una falda color crema con diseños de flores.

"De nada, mi niña." Margarida le contestó, peinando la y sonriendo. "¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta, Catita?" Continuó diciendo

"Sí, por supuesto que sí." Catita dijo, sonriendo también.

Margarida eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado, y dijo "¿Quién es Lovino Vargas, Catita?" Encrespando las puntas del pelo de Catita con una encantación de magia.

Los ojos de Catita se abrieron del shock que le dio al escuchar la pregunta. "¡Sh, Aurembiaix te podria escuchar!" Ella gritó, y después susurró "él es mi amigo prohibido."

"¿Prohibido?" Margarida preguntó, tomando los pedazos de pelo que tenía Catita al frente de sus orejas. "¿Porque es que una amistad tan tierna puede ser prohibida?" Continuo, amarrando esos dos pedazos de pelo juntos.

Catita giró su cabeza para mirarla, diciendo "¿no le vais a contar a mi hermana?"

Margarida puso su mano donde estaba su corazón, y dijo: "Te prometo que no hablaré de esto con nadie, y prometo mi lealtad hacia ti, Catita".

"Lovi y yo somos amigos desde dos años y tres meses atrás, pero se convirtió en amistad prohibida cuando se casó mi hermano con Isabela." Catarina susurró en el oído de su amiga. "Aurembiaix está enfadada con mi tío, Antonio Fernández porque él le ha quitado la independencia y está luchando por eso. Antonio solamente la quiere proteger, pero ella no quiso comprender. Es mejor que no sepan porque no quiero perder esa amistad tan linda que tengo con él, y es una de las únicas alianzas que tengo fuera de este reino."

Margarida abrió sus ojos, asombrada por la historia que le contó su patrona. "Él debe ser un niño muy especial para que usted esté guardando este secreto tan grande." Le dijo, mirándola tiernamente, y sonriendo.

 **Casa de Antonio / Piesa de Romano**

Romano también se estaba arreglando para esa noche, y estaba igual de feliz qué Catarina. Ese día le hizo caso a Antonio, y limpió su pieza por primera vez en su vida porque Antonio le había dicho que no iba a la fiesta si no lo hacía.

Él iba con un terno que traía un chaleco naranja sin mangas, sobre una camisa de mangas largas, y ligeramente hinchada. Tenía un pañuelo blanco sobre el cuello de su camisa sostenido por un pin de forma de diamante, y un cinturón negro. También llevaba un par de pantalones blancos con dos diamantes en el lado derecho, y tenía botas negras.

Romano se iba a ir a buscar a María para irse con ella, cuando de repente sintió que tocaban la puerta … era Nayare… Ella aparecía de vez en cuando en la casa de Antonio, ya sea porque él la invitaba o porque Quique se lo pedía.

"¿¡Romano, puedo entrar!?" Ella preguntó, tocando la puerta.

Él fue a abrir la puerta, confundido. ¿Porque quería hablar con él? Nayare no podía ir a la fiesta técnicamente hablando porque no era de la nobleza, pero Antonio la invitó.

"¿Che succede, Mamma Nayare?" Le preguntó, abriendo la puerta de la pieza de el. "Mi vedo di sotto con Maria, andiamo alla festa con un paio di amici." Continuó, cerrando la puerta. Antes de eso, miro los dos lados para ver si es que alguien la vio entrar … no había nadie

Nayare entró a la pieza, diciendo "Nada muy grave, pero es algo que quizás debería saber usted, pue. Especialmente si tiene esta amistad con la princesa Catarina de Castellet, mi'jito"

"¿Che?" Romano preguntó, algo confundido con lo que acaba de decir ella. "¿Come sai di quella amicizia? ¿Non li dirai a Antonio, certo?"

Nayare se puso de la altura de Romano, y dijo "¿Voh crei' que naci ayer? No tengo ningún pelo de tonta, y soy pila pa' cachar que está pasando alrededor mío. Me di cuenta altiro, y no le diré nada de esto a Antonio." Su cara se puso seria, y algo preocupada cuando continuó diciendo "Tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidarla como hueso santo, mi'jito. La machi me comentó de algo que tiene que ver con ella."

"¿Che li sucedera a Catita, mamma Nayare?" Le preguntó Romano, y continuó diciendo "¿come posso stare sicuro di questo?"

Nayare le puso la mano en el hombro a Romano, y dijo "porque yo misma lo viví, y seguramente su abuela paterna paso por lo mismo. Aquí, en el reino de Diamantes-Espadas hay un obstáculo más que ustedes tendrán que enfrentar juntos, uno que ha estado siguiendo a Catita desde la primera vez que pisó estas tierras."

 **De vuelta con Catita …**

Catarina sonrió, y dijo "si, es muy especial. Es mi amigo de la infancia, y lo quiero mucho." Parándose, y mirando su amiga.

"¿Y vas a la fiesta con el?" Margarida le preguntó. "Solo falta una cosa."

Catita señaló un "Sí" con su cabeza, sonriendo. "Él me invitó hace meses atras."

Margarida fue donde estaba la cama y tomó una caja que estaba ahí. Ella fue donde estaba Catita y abrió la caja, sacando la corona de ella.

"Eso significa que él la quiere también, y a lo mejor podría funcionar. Eso sí que me temo que esa amistad tenga un problema más fuerte que superar esta noche, y debes tener cuidado." Margarida le dijo, y le puso la corona encima de la cabeza. "Estais lista, mi niña."

Catita la miró un poco confundida, diciendo "¿que es, Margarida?"

"Es que alguien me dijo que hace mucho tiempo que se le ha echado una maldición amorosa a la familia de Antonio, antes de que tú y Lovino siquiera nacieran." Margarida le dijo. "Todo comenzó con los padres de Antonio que eran amigos de la infancia muy parecido al que tienes ahora. Se enamoraron ellos dos y ya tuvieron a Isabela, pero las cosas no terminaron bien, mi niña."

Cata la miró curiosamente, preguntando "¿qué les pasó? ¿Porque esta mal dicha esa familia?"

"Estuvieron involucrados en un trío amoroso fatal con el antiguo rey de Diamantes, quien ya tenía su mujer y sus dos hijos, Francis y Roger Bonnefoy. Esos dos tíos se pelearon dos veces por ella, y Antonio fue creado justo antes que murió el abuelo paterno de Lovino." Margarida le dijo, agachando su cabeza. "Ella no vio a Antonio crecer porque falleció cuando nació, entonces Isabela es como una madre para él. Desde que pasó eso, las mujeres que eligieron Antonio y su medio hermano para ser parte de esa familia han sido testigas de esto."

Los ojos de Catarina se abrieron de shock, y después se recordó de que Romano le contó la historia de Antonio y Nayare cuando le decía que Nayare iba a la casa de vez en cuando.

Margarida le puso la mano sobre el hombro, y dijo "la historia no termina ahí, mi niña. Pues hay un lado optimista de todo esto."

Catita sonrió al saber que había algo positivo en todo esto, y señaló un "sí" para que Margarida siguiera hablando.

"Hay una profecía que establece que un par de amigos de la infancia de dos familias distintas romperá la maldición utilizando la magia que posee su amor." Margarida le dijo a Catarina, yendo a abrir la puerta para Catita. "Yo os contaré más de esto, ahora ve a pasarlo bien, Catita."

Catita la miró algo confundida antes que se fuera, diciendo "pero ya me has dejado intrigada con eso, Margarida."

"Vete ahora sí no te voy a acusar…" le contestó chistosamente.

"No bromees con eso, Margarida." Catarina le dijo antes de irse.

Margarida le puso una mano en el hombro a la princesa, diciendo "usted sabe que nunca lo haré, mi niña."

"Si, eso ya lo se." Catita le dijo, abrazándola. "Chao, Margarida."

"Chao, mi niña." Ella le contestó, abrazándola por un segundo.

Catarina soltó el abrazo, dándose vuelta y bajando las escaleras de la casa. Ella salió, y ahí estaban sus hermanos Fernando y Aurembiaix y sus padres Ludwig y Elena esperándola dentro del carruaje que los llevaría al reino de Diamantes-Espadas donde se iba a celebrar la navidad.

Durante todo el paseo, Aurembiaix le acordaba a Catarina que no se juntara más con Romano. Fernando y Aurembiaix discutieron sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta de matrimonio, y él le dijo a Catita que si la apoyaban él y Isabela con la amistad prohibida que tenía. Esto haciendo que Aurembiaix se enojara aún más con él. Ludwig gritó un par de veces, intentando calmar a sus hijos. Elena lo tranquilizó mientras que también intentó calmarlos.

 **Mientras tanto, casa de Antonio**

A Romano le vino un recuerdo de una carta escrita por Catita de hace un año atrás, del 20 de Octubre 1469…

 **Recuerdo de Romano:**

Io ho ricevuto la lettera da Catarina con grande felicità e sto un po preoccupato quando ho ascoltato della parte dell'ombra fantasma che disse che la stava seguendo.

Ia lettera da lei dice questo…

 _ **Hola Lovi,**_

 _ **Si, llegué bien a mi casa aunque mi hermana venía todo el rato maldiciendo a Antonio. También había como una sombra que me seguía hasta acá, pero cada vez que me daba vuelta desaparecía. ¿No lo se, a lo mejor era idea mía? Me parecio raro igual que cuando yo le pregunté a mi hermana qué pasaba con Antonio, no me contestó entonces tampoco se el porqué están tan enojados. ¿Yo, mala compañía? Pfft, le demostraré que no soy mala influencia para ti. Yo también quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, aunque está prohibida nuestra amistad. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que pasó entre ellos, pero tenemos que ser muy discretos con esto. ¿No queremos que nos pillen, cierto?**_

 _ **Catita de Castellet, ❤️.**_

 **Fin de Recuerdo:**

Él fue donde estaba su escritorio y abrió la cajita, intentando encontrar la carta especifica que le mandó ese dia.

Cuando la encontró fue donde Nayare diciendo "questa e una carta che mi ha mandato lei, Nayare. In questa carta, lei mi dice che abbia un ombra che la sta seguendo in la notte che ci hanno sposato Fernando de Castellet e la mia zia, Isabela." Pasandole la carta a ella para que la leyera.

Nayare se la recibió, y la abrió con mucho cuidado. Ella la leyó, y se quedó helada.

"Vai' a tener que protegerla como hueso santo esta noche, Mijito. Ella desafortunadamente tiene razón, el hombro que le ha estado siguiendo desde que vino por acá por primera vez." Ella le dijo… "Él tiene nombre y título, y se llama Roger Bernardo de Bonnefoy, es el as de Diamantes." pasándole la carta de vuelta.

"¿Il fratello da re Francis?" Romano le preguntó, recibiendo la carta. "¿cosa potrebbe volere con Catarina?"

Nayare estuvo a punto de decirle, pero no pudo porque Antonio gritó "Chicos, es hora de ir a la fiesta!" para arriba.

"Ahí vamos, Toñito!" Nayare gritó, caminando hacia la puerta. Giró su cabeza, diciendo "guarde eso, mi'jito. Su padre lo pillara si lo encuentra con eso en la mano."

Romano fue a guardar la carta, y fue abajo con Nayare. Estaba algo confundido, pero no pudo preguntarle nada porque Antonio podría sospechar de algo. Se quedó sin saber lo que sucedería con Catita a futuro, y quería saber lo que este hombro le podría hacer para que él lo detuviera antes de tiempo. Al menos sabía que tenía una aliada que podían contar.

Antonio le recordaba a su hijo que no se acercara a Catita por ningún motivo durante el viaje, pero Romano no iba a renunciar a esa amistad tan linda que floreció entre ellos.

 **En el salon de banquete…**

Todos los invitados habían llegado al castillo de Diamantes-Espadas, y el maestro de ceremonias anunció la llegada de las familias de alta nobleza. Entre todos, las familias de la realeza de ambos reinos, y la familia de Antonio. Catarina estaba sorprendida por la inmensidad del salón de fiesta, y de toda la gente que había. Sus padres le habían presentado más de los ministros y diputados de los dos reinos, cosa que ella disfrutaba muy poco la verdad. Solo quería jugar con sus amigos a esta altura de la historia, pero también tenía que obedecer a su papá. Justo en ese momento, le dio un escalofrío de nuevo como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

"¿Es usted, Lovi?" Ella preguntó, dándose vuelta. No había nadie detrás de ella. "Le exijo que muestre la cara ahora mismo, se que me estáis siguiendo."

Elena se dio cuenta de esto, y preguntó "¿Qué sucede, Cata?"

"Siento como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo, Mamá. Eso me pasa cada vez que me junto con mis amigos del reino de Diamantes-Espadas, y no se porque." Cata le dijo a su madre, explicándole lo que sucedía. "Pero cuando me doy vuelta, la figura se va."

Elena lo presintió igual que su hija, entonces decidió usar sus poderes mágicos para ver lo que estaba perturbando a su hija. La figura misteriosa tenía una capucha naranja que cubría su cara, y que tenía tres diamantes en cada lado de la capa que cubría su uniforme que indicaba que era de la nobleza de Diamantes-Espadas. Tenía una camiseta color crema con negro que tenía un par de broches con forma de diamantes, y el cinturón era negro también. Tenía los pantalones cafés, y las botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

"¡Sacrebleu!" La figura gritó en français "¿mais qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Catita lo miró en shock, y Elena dijo "¿quien es usted, y que quiere con mi hija?"

"Je m'excuse, altesse." Era la voz de un noble francés, pero no quiso revelar su cara. "no me puedo presentar ante usted ahora." Él continuó, dándose vuelta y yéndose.

Catita miró a su madre inocentemente, no sabía que aquel noble francés le haría un montón de daño a futuro. Elena tuvo un mal presentimiento en su pecho de lo que podría pasarle a su hija tan solo 4 años más tarde, y dijo "tienes que tener mucho cuidado con él, Catita."

"Si, mamita." Catita le dijo, sonriendo. "¿Me puedo juntar con mis amigos?"

"Catita, puede juntarse con ellos." Elena le dijo a su hija "pero tenga mucho cuidado."

"Gracias mamá, te amo." Catita le dijo, dándole un abrazo. "Me cuidaré mucho, no se preocupe."

Elena la abrazó por algunos minutos, y después la dejó ir. Ella se quedó pensando en aquella profecía de Cardsdale y cómo se parecía a la historia de Romano y Catita.

 **Mientras tanto …**

Aurembiaix estaba sentada, mirando cómo la gente lo pasaba tan bien. Ella no fue con nadie a aquella fiesta, entonces se sentía algo sola. Alguien le tocó el hombro de repente, y la tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Me puedo sentar con usted, mademoiselle?" Le preguntó

Aurembiaix lo miró con una cara de confundida: él tenía el pelo trigueño, chascon arriba y se hacía un moño con una cinta roja. También tenía la piel blanca, los ojos azules como los de Francis.

"¿Que?" Aurembiaix le preguntó de vuelta. "¿Quién es usted? Yo soy Aurembiaix de Castellet-Beilschmidt, princesa de Corazones."

el extraño le sonrió, diciéndole "por favor discúlpeme, su alteza". inclinándose con reverencia mientras tomó su mano y la besó. "mi nombre es Roger Bernard Bonnefoy, soy el as de Diamantes." Continuó, pero la forma en que lo dijo tenía un tono burlón, como si estuviera presumiendo para impresionar a alguien.

A ella no le importó la actitud de él, estaba sin alguien con quien hablar entonces ella lo invitó a que se sentara con ella. No se dio cuenta que él la estaba cortejando la para acercarse más a Catarina,

 **Mientras tanto Con Catarina…**

Catarina se había separado de su madre, y ahora estaba buscando a sus amigos del reino de Diamantes. Estaba algo shockeada por lo del noble francés que había visto, y pensaba en lo que le dijo Margarida. Estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Romano gritar "¡Catita!"

Cuando se dio cuenta, giró su cabeza y lo vio yendo hacia ella. "¡Lovi!" Gritò de felicidad, corriendo y abrazándolo.

"Vieni con me, Catita." Romano le dijo a ella, extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara.

Catita aceptó la mano de su amigo, y ambos se fueron donde nadie los podía ver. Catita le sonrió a Romano y dijo "Lovi … algo pasó hoy día …" una mirada que parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma.

Cuando Romano escuchó las palabras de miedo de Catarina, paró detrás del muro que separaba la sala de fiestas con el resto del castillo de Diamantes-Espadas. Él la miró, y estaba preocupado por ella.

"Cosa successo, Catarina?" Le preguntó.

Catita suspiró y lo miró de vuelta diciendo "Mi mamá reveló el hombro misterioso que me seguía por el reino de Diamantes, Lovi."

"¿Mamma Nayare ha ragione?" Se preguntó a sí mismo, y después le dijo a Catita "Nayare mi detto che devo proteggerti stasera a tutti i costi, Catita. ¿E chi era lui o lei, Catarina?"

Catita le sonrió inocentemente, y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se abrieron de felicidad al saber que él la iba a ayudar si algo malo le sucediera. "Era un noble Francés, Lovi. No contestó cuando mi mamá le preguntó el nombre." Ella le dijo asustada.

"Lui si chiama Roger Bernardo Bonnefoy, il fratello di Francis." Él le dijo "mamma Nayare mi ha detto il suo nome, Catarina. Mi ha detto di una storia della nostra famiglia, e non so sì dobbiamo credergli."

Catita se acordó de la historia que le dijo Margarida, y decidió contarla a su amigo. "Es que mi dama en espera me dijo que hace mucho tiempo que se le ha echado una maldición amorosa a su familia, antes de que nosotros siquiera nacimos." Ella le dijo. "Todo comenzó con sus abuelos paternos que eran amigos de la infancia muy parecido a la historia de nosotros. Se enamoraron ellos dos y ya tuvieron a Isabela, pero las cosas no terminaron bien, Lovi. Estuvieron involucrados en un trío amoroso fatal con el antiguo rey de Diamantes, quien ya tenía su mujer y sus dos hijos, Francis y Roger Bonnefoy. Esos dos tíos se pelearon dos veces por ella, y Antonio fue creado justo antes que murió el abuelo paterno de usted. Ella no vio a tío Antonio crecer porque falleció cuando nació, entonces Isabela es como una madre para él. Desde que pasó eso, las mujeres que eligieron Antonio y su medio hermano para ser parte de la familia han sido testigas de esto."

"Nayare mi ha detto che è passata per la stessa cosa con il bastardo di pomodoro prima che iniziasse a uscire con lui." Romano dijo, tomando la mano de ella y besándola "e mi ha detto che ti succederà qualcosa di male, ma non solo che è, maledizione. Voglio sapere cosa ti farà quel bastardo, così posso aiutarti, Cata."

Esto hizo que las mejillas de Catita se sonrojaron, pero fueron interrumpidos por Alfred quién dijo "¡hey love birds, hora de bailar!" antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación.

 **Mientras tanto…**

La música ya había empezado y todas las parejas empezaron a bailar. Aurembiaix estaba esperando a Roger porque iba a hablar con su hermano de algo, y se puso a pensar mientras que lo esperaba.

"¿A lo mejor él vendría siendo mi primer amor?" Ella pensó, "¿que querria de mi?"

Ella miraba a todas las parejas que estaban bailando, incluyendo Antonio y Nayare.

"¿Cómo se pudo fijar ella en él, Maldito sea?" Siguió pensando "Creo que la sedujo él para que fuese su novia. Ella no se da cuenta de que le hará lo mismo que a mi."

De repente sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro, y era Roger. Él iba con dos copas de vino francés, y le pasó una a ella.

"Le traje una copa de vino, mon cherie." Le dijo, sentándose al lado de ella.

"Gracias." Aurembiaix dijo, recibiendo la copa. Ella tomó del vino que le dio, y le dijo "este vino es muy bueno, Roger." Sonriendo un poco. "La verdad, hace tiempo que no lo paso tan bien."

Roger la miró con curiosidad, y preguntó "¿porqué?" Tomando de su copa.

Aurembiaix suspiró, cerrando sus ojos verdes. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que compartir su dolor con alguien, y cuando los abrió dijo "¿Ves ese hombre de pelo castaño y chascón?" Apuntando hacia Antonio.

"Oui, lo veo." Roger le contestó, mirando igualmente a Antonio.

"Él me quitó el derecho de ser una nación independiente el día que mi hermano se casó con la hermana de él." Aurembiaix le dijo, sus ojos lagrimeando. "De ahí que no tengo paz en mi vida porque la verdad es que he de proteger a mi hermanita menor del hijo de ese maldito infeliz, pero ella no me hace caso."

Roger la abrazó con una sonrisa media loca en su cara, ella no lo veía pero estaba fingiendo su compasión por ella. "Ca va aller, mon cherie. ¿Tu hermana es Catarina, n'est pas?"

Aurembiaix lo miró en shock, sus mejillas sonrosadas. "Si, ella es mi hermana menor. ¿La conoces, de donde?"

"Nosotros tenemos algo en común…" le dijo, mirándola a los ojos verdes que tenía. "no queremos que ella siga con Romano Vargas, et yo la veía cada vez que ha cruzado la frontera entre nuestros reinos."

Aurembiaix no podía creer que Catita le había mentido, y dijo "¿usted está seguro de lo que me está diciendo?" Le preguntó, él shock fluyendo a través de su cuerpo.

"Oui…" Roger le dijo, besando la mano de ella. "estoy totalmente seguro."

"No se si he de confiar en usted, Roger." Aurembiaix le contestó "Pero quizás a futuro podemos formar una alianza."

Roger miró donde todo el mundo todavía estaba bailando, y después miró a Aurembiaix. "Aurembiaix, mon cherie… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?" Le preguntó, parándose y extendiendo su mano.

"Por supuesto que quiero bailar contigo." Aurembiaix le dijo, aceptando la propuesta. Ella le tomó la mano a él y fueron a bailar.

 **Mientras tanto …**

Romano invitó a Catarina a que bailara con él también, y se ganaron en el rincón más lejos de la pista de baile. El DJ puso una canción en italiano y inglés que se llamaba _i belong to you (il ritmo della passione)._ Romano se inclinó y Catarina hizo una reverencia antes de comenzar a bailar mientras que Alfred, María, y Mattie los miraban.

"Esta canción es muy linda, Lovi." Catita dijo, sonriendo. "¿De que se trata?"

Romano no sabía qué decirle a su amiga más que "questa e una canzone di amore, Catita." Haciendo que ella hiciera una vuelta. Suspiró antes de que terminara de dar la vuelta, y la tomó de la mano diciendo "Non so perché hanno fatto questo, maledizione."

"Cuz you too are in love!" Alfred dijo en inglés, empezando a bailar con María.

"¡Stati zito, non e la verita!" Romano gritò, continuando el baile con Catita. La verdad era que no le importaba lo que decían los demás porque ella era su amiga, nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Catita miró a Romano, curiosa de lo que estaban hablando antes de que Alfred los interrumpió. "Si, creo que me dijo usted lo de tío Antonio con Nayare. Lo que no entiendo es que tenemos ¿que ver nosotros en todo esto, Lovi?" Le dijo, una cara de confusión.

"Volevo sapere quello, Catita." Romano dijo, sonriendo. "saremo sempre amici, e io prometto che ti proteggerò sempre, Catarina."

Los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Catarina se abrieron de felicidad de nuevo y no pudo aguantar más, así que lo abrazó de pura emoción. "¿Usted me ayudaría en serio si algo malo me llegaría a pasar?" Le preguntó, mirándolo curiosamente.

Catarina tenía la misma edad que Romano en aquel tiempo, pero se veía más chiquitita que él debido a que el territorio de Andorra es uno de los países más pequeños del mundo. Él sentía que debía ayudarla y defenderla a todo costo por esta razón y porque era su mejor amiga. Todo esto izo que le diera una pequeña sonrisa. "Si Catita, ti prometto la mía lealtà." Le dijo, abrazándola de vuelta. "Ti aiutare se ti fa qualcosa quel bastardo francese."

La música ya había terminado, y Catita miró a su amigo diciendo "¿Lovi, te puedo presentar a mi mamá, Elena?"

Romano la había escuchado antes hablar sobre sus padres, y había tenido mala experiencia con los soldados de Ludwig cuando fueron a visitar a Antonio en el reino de Diamantes. Supo de Elena ese día de la boda de Fernando e Isabela, pero no la conoció en persona.

"Credo che è una buona idea, non ho conosciuto la tua mamma." Romano le dijo. "È anche qui la mia mamma, e possibile che si incontrano."

Catarina sonrió al pensar en que sus dos madres se podrían conocer, y dijo "seguro que eso sería una buena idea, Lovi." cuando se fueron de la pista de baile mientras que Romano la siguió.

 **Con Roger y Aurembiaix**

Después que terminaron de bailar, fueron a sentarse de nuevo. Aurembiaix todavía tenía en la mente la gran mentira de Catarina, y le preguntó a Roger "¿estáis seguro de que mi hermana se anduvo paseando por el reino de Diamantes?"

"Oui, mon chérie. Estoy totalmente seguro de eso." Roger le dijo, mirándola. "También estoy seguro que se iba a encontrar con Lovino Vargas, el hijo de Antonio Fernández-Carriedo."

Aurembiax apretó los dientes, y escaneó la sala de fiestas para ver si podía encontrar a su hermana pequeña. "Ella me mintió ... Roger, ella me prometió que no iría más." Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Solo quiero protegerla, y este es el agradecimiento que recibo."

"Ça va aller bien, yo te ayudaré." Él le dijo, y puso su mano encima de la de ella.

"¿Cómo me vas a ayudar a que ella no vaya más por allá?" Aurembiaix le preguntó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Roger sonrió, cubriendo sus intenciones maliciosas. "Todo resultará a nuestro favor, oui. Necesitamos un plan para separarla de Romano, Aurembiaix." dijo.

"¿Que es su propuesta, más noble Roger?" Aurembiaix preguntó, mirándolo.

"Yo propongo que mande un espía para seguirla, que saque información de donde se juntan, con quien se juntan, cuando se juntan etcétera…" Roger le dijo, besando su mano. "Y así poder pillarla cuando esté a punto de ir para el reino de Diamantes."

Aurembiaix suspiró diciendo "perdóname hermana, no puedo dejar que me siga mintiendo." Mirando hacia el cielo. Después miró a Roger, sonriendo. "Aceptó su propuesta." Dijo, dandole su mano.

Él la rechazó, y la acercó más a él dándole un beso. Sus manos sujetando la cintura de ella, y la de ella estaban alrededor de los hombros de él. Este beso tomó por sorpresa a Aurembiaix sus ojos verdes se abrieron de shock cuando la boca de él tocó la de ella, pero después los cerró relajándose. El beso se puso más profundo cuando Aurembiaix siguió los pasos que daba Roger hasta que de repente hubo una chispa entre ellos que no habían sentido porque fue el primer beso de ambos. Para Aurembiaix, esto fue algo misterioso porque él apenas la venia conociendo hace un par de horas atrás. Para Roger, esto solo era parte del plan de conquistarla para acercarse a Catita.

Cuando separaron el beso, Aurembiaix preguntó "¿y eso, a que se debe?" Recuperando el aliento.

"Eso, mon amour fue para sellar nuestro pacto." Roger dijo, besando la mano de ella.

Aurembiaix le sonrió, y dijo "Catarina se arrepentirá de haberme mentido, eso lo juro." Su cara mostró determinación cuando dijo eso.

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de la fiesta…**

Catarina llevó a Romano donde estaba su madre, y tiró de la falda del vestido que estaba usando. "¿Mamá…?" Le dijo "he de presentarle a alguien."

Elena se dio vuelta para ver lo que su hija le tenía que mostrar, Romano y Sarita hicieron una reverencia hacia la reina. "è un onore di incontrarti finalmente, mi regna." Sara dijo, parándose cuando Elena lo señaló.

"Mamá, ellos son la señora Sara Vargas y su hijo, Lovi Vargas." Catita le dijo a su mamá. "Lovi es ese amigo prohibido que tengo desde hace un año y algunos meces."

Catita le había dicho de su amistad con Romano, y también los había visto bailar en la fiesta de matrimonio de Fernando e Isabel.

Elena sonrió al conocer finalmente al amigo prohibido de Catarina, y dijo "no es necesario usar el título si su hijo es el amigo de mi hija, me puede decir Elena."

"Si, hanno un'amicizia molta bella." Sara dijo, extendiendo su mano. "è una vergogna Aurembiax e Antonio non permetterà che loro sono amici, mio figlio mi ha detto cosa successo quel giorno quando sono stati divisi."

Elena aceptó, y le dio la mano a Sara. "Si, de verdad es una lástima que ellos no los dejen ser amigos porque mi hija no tiene amistades más que la de su hijo, doña Vargas." Le dijo, mirando en la dirección de los dos niños quién estaban sonriendo. Se agachó del porte de Romano y dijo "muchas gracias por ser el mejor amigo de mi hija, mi'jito."

"Prego, mi regna." Romano le dijo, mirando a Catarina en el proceso "é un onore di essere l'amico della sua figlia, Catita é così bella, con il cuore di oro."

Catarina se rió un ese comentario, y le dijo "Lovi, siempre es muy tierno a amoroso conmigo." Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se pusiera más sonrojado que un tomate maduro.

"¡Si, perché sei la mia migliore amica!" Romano gritó, después regresó su color normal cuando se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a ella y le dio lastima. "Non volevo urlare, mi dispiace tanto Catita."

"Esta bien, Lovi." Catita le dijo, sonriendo.

De repente, la cara de Romano se puso blanca como una hoja de papel, y dijo "Catita, beni qui." Puso la cara de determinación que hizo que Catita girará su cabeza y vio a su hermana y a Antonio, y se escondió detrás de Romano.

"¡Romano, me has desobedecido una vez más!" Antonio gritó

"¡Catarina, me mentiste!" Aurembiaix gritò igual de furiosa. "¡Estás castigada!"

Romano se ganó en frente de Catarina como si estuviera defendiendo la. "¡Lei a diritto di essere l'amica di chiunque voglia scopare!" Gritó furiosamente, su mano en forma de un puño.

"Catarina, nos vamos!" Aurembiaix gritó, alzándose sobre su hermana.

"NO!" Catarina gritò, mirando feo a su hermana. "Usted no tiene derecho de gobernar mis amistades, o no se acuerda que yo soy Independiente y usted no lo es."

Aurembiaix estaba indignada con ella y gritó "se va a arrepentir de lo que acabo de decir, hermana! Se lo juro que lo va a lamentar!"

"Io non ti lascerò fargli qualcosa di male, Aurembiaix!" Romano gritó furiosamente. "hai detto che non vuol essere come il bastardo di pomodoro, ma voi siete la stessa fottuta persona!"

Esta movida hizo que Aurembiaix se acercó a Romano y lo tomara del cuello de su uniforme gritando "es mi hermana, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella!"

"Suéltalo ahora mismo, si no te voy a hacer sentir el poder de la espada española!" Antonio gritò, sacando la espada.

Aurembiaix soltó a Romano, sacando su espada también. "Tu maldito hijo se metió con mi hermana, y ahora la puso en contra de mi persona! Es un traidor, y haré lo imposible para que pague!" Corriendo hacia Antonio, y empezó a pelear. "No lo sabéis vosotros pero tengo un as de la suerte en la mano y tu hijo pagará por lo que le está haciendo a Catita."

Todos se quedaron helados, Catita abrazaba a Romano de puro miedo mientras que él intentaba tranquilizarla. Aurembiaix y Antonio ya se estaban peleando otra vez, y nadie los podía parar.

"Escuchadme bien, preciosa…" Antonio gritó, sus ojos verdes llenos de rabia. "puedes odiarme la cantidad que quiera, y puedes hacer que me vaya la ostia en la vida. Le tocas un pelo a mi hijo, lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida."

Aurembiaix cruzó violentamente su espada una y otra vez más con la de Antonio. Sus ojos mostraban un enojo eterno, sus manos temblando. Estaba respirando profundamente, intentando de bloquear las puñaladas que daba Antonio mientras él hacía lo mismo.

"A ver, que vas a hacer?!" Aurembiaix gritó. "A caso no se acuerda que yo tengo más poder que tu?!"

Clash, clash, swip, clash fueron los ruidos que se escuchaban mientras peleaban brutalmente. Mientras que peleaban, Roger estaba viendo lo que sucedía. Aurembiaix lo miró con una sonrisa, y le señaló un "si". Él usó su poder mágico para transportarse donde estaba Catita, pero Romano vio lo que estaba haciendo justo a tiempo, y le dijo a su amiga que se ganara detrás de él.

Romano sacó su espada y lo miró. sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y estaba listo para defender a Catarina. "Io so lo che stai facendo, bastardo francese!"

"Je suivais les ordres d'Aurembiaix, Romano!" Rogar gritó, sacando su espada también. "Elle veux que je prenne Catarina pour l'année à la maison, et tu ne peux pas m'arrêter!"

"Non puoi fare quello, e non ti lascerò farlo!" Romano gritò, apretando sus dientes. "Lei e la mia amica, ed io la difenderò!"

Catarina se fue donde su mamá cuando escuchó los ruidos de las cuatro espadas pegándose violentamente, y se notaba que los cuatro que estaban peleando estaban furiosos por las miradas feas que se daban y también las groserías que se gritaban. Pronto todos los invitados se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y fueron a ver las dos peleas que se desataron. Ludwig, Elena, Francis, y Victoria estaban shockeados por lo que estaba pasando, y Nayare no lo podía creer que su novio estaba peleando con Aurembiaix de nuevo.

"Nayare no merece estar con un hombre como tú!" Aurembiaix gritó, decidiendo darle duro donde más le dolía a su rival. "No se da cuenta de que…" no pudo decirlo porque Antonio le pegó un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se cayera para atrás.

Antonio caminó hacia ella y le apuntó con la espada. "Pues lo juro que le daré una paliza por hablar feo de mí Nayare, pero no lo voy a hacer porque su familia está aquí, y por el hecho de que eres la princesa de Corazones."

Aurembiaix se paró del piso y se fue, separando a Romano y Roger en el proceso. Cuando llegó afuera del castillo, miró su reflexión en el agua cristalina que había en la fuente que estaba ahí y empezó a llorar de pena y angustia mientras que Roger la siguió fuera del castillo.

Él se sintió mal al verla así tan vulnerable, y la abrazó por detrás. "Yo la ayudaré con este problema que tiene, mon cherie. Se lo juro que vamos a sacar a Romano Vargas de nuestras vidas." Le susurró en el oído.

"Acaso no lo escuchó usted!" Aurembiaix gritó, dándose vuelta. "Antonio me matará si le toco un pelo a él."

Roger le tomó la mano y la besó, diciendo "yo la vi peleando con él y me quede pensando que usted es tan valiente y coraggiosa al defenderse. Je vais t'aider a sacarlo de la vida de su hermana, se lo juro."

Aurembiaix sonrió un poco, sus ojos verdes abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas un poco. "Quiero irme de aquí, me apesta este tan solo con la presencia de Antonio."

"Podemos ir a otra parte si quieres?" Rogar preguntar, soltando la del abuso. Él extendió su mano para que ella la sujetara y ambos se fueron a otra parte a averiguar si se conseguían un espía para que siguiera a Catita.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Antonio guardó su espada, y estaba respirando profundo después de la pelea. No podía creer que Romano le desobedeció de nuevo aunque era un hábito normal para él. Nayare corrió hacia él, preocupada por lo que había sucedido.

"Esta bien, Toño?" Le preguntó "le hizo daño ella?"

Antonio se dio vuelta para mirarla, y sonrió como siempre. "Gracias a Dios me hizo nada, amada mía." Le contestó, besando la mano de ella. "Errrr, la detesto a Aurembiaix! Por eso …" se dio vuelta para donde estaba Romano, y le gritó "estás castigado, no quiero escuchar que me has desobedecido otra vez!"

"Tu non puoi farmi questo, eh!" Romano le gritó "Lei e la mia amica, ed io non voglio andare a casa perché voglio stare con lei stasera!"

Antonio estaba indignado con él, y le gritó "Romano, hazme caso una vez en tu vida!"

"NO! Non voglio andare a casa con te, bastardo di pomodoro!" Romano le gritó, una voz desafiante intentando proteger a Catita "non abbiamo niente che fare con la tua battaglia con Aurembiaix, siamo innocenti!"

Sara se interpuso en la dirección de ellos, diciendo que tenía que obedecerlo cuando estaba así de agresivo porque alguien podría salir herido.

"Ma… mamma, io voglio essere con lei e la mia amica…" Romano le dijo, suplicándole que hable con Antonio para dejarlo quedarse con ella.

Sara suspiró, y señaló un "no" con su cabeza. "Tu sai che potrà fare lui quando beva. Non puoi desobedecer al tuo papà." Ella le dijo, agachándose al porte de su hijo.

"Pero tia Sarita, no es justo que no podemos ser amigos." Catita le dijo, un tono triste en su voz.

Romano la abrazó cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba mal, y la miró diciendo "io non ti abbandonerò come amico, Catita. Ti prometto che non lo farò mai…"

Catarina lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y dijo "Lovi, cómo vamos a hacer que esta amistad funcione?"

"Non so che potremmo fare per salvare la nostra amicizia, ma sono disposto a tutto per salvarla." Romano le dijo, acariciando el pelo de ella.

"Creo que es buena idea que nos vayamos a la casa, mi'jito." Nayare le dijo a Romano. "Su papá no está de buen humor."

Romano cruzó sus brazos y miró feo a Antonio, diciendo "Te detesto con passione, ed io non vedo a casa con te perché è Natale ed io voglio stare con la mia Catita quando e mezzanotte!" su cara se puso roja como un tomate maduro, y se veía como le salía humo por las orejas de furia.

"Yo soy el que manda aquí no tú, Romano." Antonio le dijo, Elena tomó a su hija en brazos mientras que ellos discutían. Él hizo lo mismo, diciéndole "Eres menor de edad, y estás bajo mi cuidado. Entonces me obedeces a mi, OK!"

Todos se quedaron mudos, incluso la cara de Berwald cambió cuando Antonio se puso así con su hijo. Él era un noble del reino de corazones y estaba ahí con su "esposa", Tino.

Antonio se llevó a Romano fuera de la sala de banquete, mientras que él intentaba salir pataleando y maldiciendo lo. Ellos tuvieron una fuerte discusión, y Romano siguió defendiendo su amistad con Catita.

 **Con Roger y Aurembiaix…**

Ellos habían ido al castillo de Foix, donde vivía Roger. Era un castillo que estaba arriba de un cerro , hecho de ladrillo con cuatro torres enorme. El castillo tenía ventanales pequeños, y las puertas tenían el estilo Greco-Romano también. Aurembiaix miró en "AWE" la enormidad del castillo, ella nunca lo había visto un castillo de ese tamaño.

"Te gusta mi casa, mon cherie." le preguntó él, sonriendo.

Aurembiaix señaló un "sí" con su cabeza antes de decir "esta es su casa?" inclinando la cabeza, algo confundida. Porque la había traído hasta aquí?

"Oui, esta es mi casa." Roger dijo, abriendo el portón que había frente del castillo. Hizo que ella pasara primero, y después le tomó la mano.

Aurembiaix lo miró curiosamente, y le dijo "Roger, puedo preguntarle algo?" sonriendo un poquito.

"Oui, tú me puedes preguntar lo que quieras." él le dijo a ella, sonriendo igual.

"Porque estás siendo tan noble conmigo?"" ella preguntó, mirándolo fijamente para ver sí le estaba mintiendo.

Roger puso la sonrisa más genuina que podía para que ella no se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo, "Parce-que yo siento que usted necesita un amigo después de lo que sucedió en la fiesta." le dijo, besando su mano. "Y además … me gustas mucho…"

Las mejillas de ella sorosaron, y su corazón latía más rápido que antes. "En serio, Roger? Pero me vienes conociendo hace un par de horas atrás." le dijo, sonriendo un poco.

"Oui, si no me cree …" Roger le dijo. "dejame demostrarte que no te estoy mintiendo."

A Aurembiaix le pareció una buena idea ya que ella también se estaba enamorando de él también. "Sí, acepto su propuesta." le dijo "además tenemos un pacto para sacar a Romano de la vida de mi hermana para siempre."

"Exactement, mon cherie." Le dijo él.

Ellos entraron al castillo, e hicieron planificaron cuidadosamente la derrota del Romandorra sin saber que esos planes iban a dividir a los dos reinos que pertenecen ambos. También pasaron la noche juntos, haciendo que ese simple pacto se convirtiera en un romance.

 **Después de la fiesta…**

Todo empezó a derrumbarse para Antonio y Nayare cuando se fueron de la fiesta, ella estaba simplemente conversando con Arthur Kirkland el hermano de Victoria. En ese tiempo, Antonio y Arthur eran rivales compitiendo para ver quién de los dos era más poderoso que el otro. Entonces cuando Antonio la vio conversando con él, se puso celoso. Fue donde ellos, y empezó a tomarla del brazo.

"¡Ay, mi brazo! ¡¿Qué onda, Toño?!" Gritó "¡Me estai' haciendo daño!"

Antonio la miró, una cara determinada cuando dijo "lo siento, amada mía. No quiero que te acerques más a él, es mala gente." Llevándola al carruaje de ellos.

""Mala gente" dice el que acaba de hacer un escándalo frente a todos!" Arthur gritó, intentando de ayudar a Nayare. "Suéltala ahora mismo, you bloody monster! Si ella no se quiere ir contigo, let her go!"

"Gracias pero no era necesario, Arthur. Yo me se defender sola, o crei' que nací ayer." Nayare le dijo, y hizo que Antonio la soltara, y gritó "¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando, Antonio?!"

"¡Nayare, ven conmigo ahora!" Antonio le gritó, enojandose con ella. "¡Nos vamos!"

Nayare cruzó sus brazos, gritando "¡No hasta que me digai' que mierda te pasa!"

"¡Naya, hazme caso!" Antonio le gritó. "¡Es por su bien, él puede ser un monstruo!"

"Says the person who killed everyone in sectors 2-6 of spades, Antonio!" Arthur gritó, parándose en frente de Nayare "Los dos sabemos lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando estas borracho!"

Antonio caminó hacia Arthur, gritando "¡Ella es mi novia, alejate de ella!" Tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta al estilo pirata que tenía puesto.

"Excuse me, miss. Yo creo que debes irte antes de que resulta herida por culpa de él." Arthur le dijo, mirándola. "¡Ella no merece estar con alguien como tu, bloody wanker!"

Antonio sacó su espada, gritando "¡déjala en paz, o te haré sentir el poder de la espada Española!" apuntando hacia Arthur.

"¡No te acuerdas que te dio una paliza mi esposa, Queen Isabel I!" Arthur gritó, apuntando su espada hacia Antonio. **Nota Histórica: Eso es porque Iggy amó tanto a la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra, por la contraarmada que derrotó a la armada de Felipe V.**

Nayare intentó separarlos, parándose frente a su novio. "¿¡Pa' que te poni' celoso, Antonio!?" Naya le gritó, empezando a irse. "¡Te estai' convirtiendo en Cuzco Pichu!"

Antonio la siguió hasta el carruaje, y le gritó "¡perdoname, Nayare! ¡Usted no lo conoce a él como yo lo conozco, es mi rival de muchos años!"

"¡Muy rival suyo puede ser pero eso no le da ningún derecho a gritonear y avergonzarme delante de toda esa gente, Toño!" Nayare le gritó, indignada con el.

Antonio caminó hacia ella, diciendo "lo se, mi amor." haciendo que se diera vuelta. "No debí hacerlo, es que no quiero que nadie le haga daño. Ni a usted, ni a mi familia." Él la miraba con la cara de inocente, sonriente como siempre.

"No se tiene que poner celoso por eso, Toño." Nayare le dijo, subiéndose al carruaje. "no significa na'a poh."

Antonio se sentó al lado de ella, y ambos fueron a la casa de Antonio.

Cuando llegaron, Antonio se bajó y le tomó la mano a su amada ayudándole al bajarse. Él invitó a Nayare a que se quedara con él porque ya era tarde, y ella aceptó sin saber que él iba a traicionarla, ni que su relación iba a terminar.

"Tienes razón, Nayare. Yo debi preguntaros de que estabais hablando antes de hacer lo que hice." Antonio le dijo, besándole la mano a ella. "Me perdonas?"

Nayare cruzó sus brazos, y le dijo "Si, lo perdono Antonio." mirándolo tiernamente.

Entraron de la mano a la casa, y se fueron a la pieza de Antonio. Algo no estaba bien con él, y Nayare lo miraba fijamente mientras que él la llevaba a la pieza. No quería creerlo, pero se sentía como cuando Cuzco abuso de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la pieza, Antonio hizo que Nayare entrará mientras que él cerró la puerta. A todo esto, Nayare estaba nerviosa como que algo la estaba amenazando. Su cuerpo se sentía débil otra vez, y su corazón latía rápidamente mientras se encontraba algo sonrojada. Antonio se dio vuelta, sonriéndole. Esta vez no era la sonrisa de siempre, no, era distinta y a Nayare le pareció sospechoso. ¿Cómo si algo iba a pasar entre ellos? Caminó hacia ella, y la besó apasionadamente sin pensar en lo que hacía. Al principio, todo estaba bien. Sus manos estaban alrededor de la cintura de ella, mientras que las manos de ella estaban alrededor de los hombros de él. Todo cambió de rumbo cuando Antonio hizo que Nayare caminara hacia atrás donde estaba la cama, y Nayare se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando…

Ella soltó el beso, sacándolo de encima de ella, Sus ojos cafes lagrimeando de dolor y rabia. "¡¿Que chucha estai' haciendo, huinca 'e mierda?!" gritando furiosamente. "Pa' eso me invitó … pa' abusar de mí tal como lo hizo Cuzco, wn!"

Antonio estaba shockeado con la reacción de ella, y intentó acercarse a ella de nuevo. "¡Nayare, eres mi novia!" Le gritó, tocando los hombros de ella. "¡¿Porque me tratas de traidor si solo quiero demostrarle lo tanto que la amo?!" Él intentó besarla de nuevo

"¡Suéltame, weón!" Nayare gritó, bloqueando los avances de él. "¡Me mentiste … ME TRAICIONASTE MALDITO SEA!" Continuó, llorando de tristeza.

"¿¡Cuando es que le haya mentido, amada mia!?" Antonio gritó, cruzando sus brazos.

Nayare le pegó una cachetada, gritando "¡Ahora mismo acabai' de traicionar la confianza que le tenía!" empezando a irse . "¡Me prometiste que no lo ibai' a hacer *hecha garabatos chilenos*, y estabai' a punto de abusar de mi, weón de mierda!"

Antonio le bloqueó la entrada a ella, y gritó "¿¡Dónde creéis que vas, amada mía!?"

"¡Pa' mi casa, y yo no quiero verlo ni en pintura!" Nayare le gritó, empujándolo fuera de su camino. "¡Hasta aquí no más llegamos, Antonio!"

Esas pocas palabras que le dijo ella hicieron que él se enfureciera más con ella, y a la vez se estaba enamorando aún más de ella. No iba a dejar que ella se fuera así, entonces la siguió afuera pidiéndole mil veces perdón.

"¡No te perdonaré, ni ahora … NI JAMÁS, me oíste!" Ella le gritó, dándose vuelta para mirarlo. "¡Quisiste invadir mi tierra, eres un traidor … UN MENTIROSO! ¡CACHASTE QUE MI TIERRA VIENE PRIMERO, Y ME HICISTE UNA PROMESA HACE UN AÑO!"

A Antonio le vino un recuerdo de hace un año y algunos meses atrás …

 **Recuerdo de Antonio - la promesa:**

Los ojos de mi amada se abrieron de felicidad al escuchar que le iba a dar mi apellido al hijo que esperaba, y dijo "ay Toño, eso ya lo se. Es que a veces no entiendo porque eres así tan brutal. Agradezco que hayas hecho eso por mi pues de que éramos niños, Cuzco siempre me molestaba con eso de que quería que fuera parte de su imperio. Yo no le desee la muerte hasta ahora. Sí, supongo que si puedes preguntarme … ¡pero no te atrevas a tocarme, sino te declaro la guerra!"

"Yo haría eso, y mucho más para usted. Él me dijo que te conocía de chico, y también me dijo que te cuidara antes de morir." le dije yo, tomándole la mano y besándola. Yo quería preguntarle algo que he de preguntarle desde años atrás, entonces continué diciendo "Nayare, yo se que has sufrido mucho con esto de tu embarazo. ¿Quería saber si quieres ser mi novia?"

Nayare me miró sonriendo un poco, y me dijo "eres tan tierno cuando estas asi, Toño. Antes había desconfiado de ti, pero ahora llegué a confiar un poquitito más. No piensas que deberíamos tomar las cosas con calma. …. yo a ti te amo tambien, pero estoy con mucho problema. Tal vez puedo ser tu polola, Toño ¡Pero si algun dia te sobrepasas conmigo, hasta aquí nomás llegamos!"

"¿Puedo besarte, amada mía?" le pregunté, tocando la mejilla bronceada de ella. "Solo un beso, nada más. Se lo prometo."

"Bueno ya, Toño. ¡Solo uno!" Me contestó.

Puse mis manos sobre las mejillas de Naya, y lentamente me incliné hacia ella. Diría que la tome por sorpresa cuando mi boca tocó la de ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, cerrando sus ojos. Yo baje mis manos de la cara de ella, y sujeté su cintura. respirabamos ligeramente y nuestros corazones corrían más rápido cuando soltamos el beso. Este beso significaba que nosotros habíamos iniciado una relación.

 **Fin del recuerdo:**

Había empezado a llover cuando Antonio y Nayare empezaron a discutir, y toda esta discusión se estaba escalando rápidamente. Este recuerdo hizo que Antonio se diera cuenta que Nayare tenía razón.

"¡No quise hacerle daño, mi amor!" Antonio gritó, acercándose a ella. "¡Hice mal en hacerte esto!"

Nayare sacó su espada, gritando "¡No se acerque más a mi, Antonio!" Apuntándole con ella. Su corazón le ardía más que nunca y ella sintió cómo si se le había roto en mil pedazos. "¡Se lo dije que íbamos a terminar si rompía su promesa!"

Antonio la miró, una cara de determinación cuando dijo "¡No la voy a dejar ir asi, preciosa!" sacando su propia espada, y estaba cruzándose con la de Nayare. "¡Sobre mi cadáver, pues te haré sentir el poder de mi espada española primero! Prefiero mil veces luchar por este amor y esta pasión que tengo por usted antes de dejarla ir!"

Ese ruido tan conocido de las dos espadas cruzándose, y pegándose violentamente se podía escuchar a través de las calles de ese sector del reino. Estaban los dos furiosos, sus miradas determinadas. Mientras peleaban, Antonio miró a Nayare con amor por un lado y rabia intensa por otro. Al otro lado, Nayare lo miraba con dolor e ira. sus visiones estaban borrosas, y sus manos estaban temblando. Se echaron garabatos mientras que bloqueaba las puñaladas que se daban.

Pelearon toda la noche, y continuaron en la mañana. Ambos pararon de pelear por algunos días solamente para ensamblar sus ejércitos, no tomó nada para que este conflicto se convirtiera en una guerra civil en el reino de Diamantes-Espadas más conocida por la Guerra del Arauco.

Ese día estaba lloviendo feo, y ellos se enfrentaron de nuevo en la casa de Nayare. Esta vez, estaban con sus ejércitos listos para pelear. Antonio estaba decidido de hacer lo imposible para reconquistar a Nayare. Por el otro lado, ella re contra juro que iba a olvidar el nombre de él.

Antonio caminó hacia ella, mirándola con dolor en sus ojos verdes. "¡Os daré una oportunidad más para cancelar esta guerra, Nayare!" Gritó furiosamente.

"¡JAMÁS!" Nayare le gritó, lágrimas formando en sus ojos. "¡Lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón de dios!" Continuó, sacando su espada de nuevo.

Antonio se dio vuelta, y gritó "¡Al ataque!" Ordenando a sus hombres a que fueran a pelear.

"¡Saquen a ese infeliz de aquí!" Nayare gritó, una voz autoritaria. "¡Defiendan a nuestra tierra ancestral!"

Los dos ejércitos corrieron rápidamente, sacando sus espadas. Había sangre corriendo por ambos lados, y el sonido de espadas chocantes se oía desde lejos así como los sonidos de las espadas que perforaban los cuerpos de los soldados mientras caían sin vida. Antonio y Nayare peleaban violentamente, separados de sus armadas. A Nayare todavía le dolía el corazón de pena, pero ella tenía que demostrar mucho coraje al enfrentarlo mientras que peleaban. Para luchar por su tierra, para luchar por ella misma porque tenía muchos amigos que conoció desde niña que Antonio mató, o murieron cuando nacieron los hijos de él. Ese coraje que tenía ella hizo que Antonio se enamorara aún más de ella, nadie de ese sector se atrevió a enfrentarlo, entonces esta vez era algo especial. **Nota histórica: esta primera mitad de la guerra del Arauco es basada parcialmente en lo que pasó en 1530, era como una invasión que detuvieron los mapuches del Centro-Sur de Chile.**

La madre de una de las hijas de Antonio, llamada la señorita Guido vio cuando todo esto estaba sucediendo. Ella y Nayare eran vecinas, y se llevaban algo bien porque tenían al padre de sus hijos en común. Ella también sabía lo brutal que era Antonio especialmente cuando estaba borracho, y quería ayudarla a sacarlo de lado de ella.

Ella decidió ir a su escritorio, y escribirle una carta a la reina de Espadas intentando denunciar a Antonio. Sabía que las mujeres del tiempo no tenían voz, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

 **Castillo de Diamantes-Espadas**

Francis y Victoria recién habían terminado de almorzar cuando un mensajero llegó al castillo con la nota del sector 5 del reino, y estaban a punto de hacer sus deberes como reyes. Francis se iba a ver cómo estaban las cosas en el reino, y Victoria iba a ver a la armada del reino con su hermano, Arthur, el as de espadas.

El mensajero a la sala del trono, diciendo "Excuse me, your highnesses. Hay una carta para ustedes desde el quinto sector del reino de Espadas, de la zona de Chile y Argentina." Arrodillarse ante ellos.

"Tu peux te lever." Francis dijo en Francés, señalando un "sí" para que se levantara.

"What's the letter about?" Victoria preguntó, caminando hacia él para recibir la carta.

Él se la pasó, y dijo "no lo sé pero sonaba urgente, mi reina."

Victoria la abrió, y empezó a leerla, y la carta la dejó en shock. Las únicas palabras que pudo decir fueron "Antonio y Nayare están peleándose a morir!"

Francis estaba en shock también porque él sabía de la relación de ellos, y hasta los apoyaba.

"Quois, Cómo es posible?" Él preguntó, parándose de su silla, y yendo donde su esposa.

Mattie y Alfred justo iban afuera a jugar, y escucharon la conversación entre ellos.

"Yo creo que tenemos que advertirle a Romano que su padre podrá ir a la cárcel, bro!" Alfred le dijo a su hermano, cerrando la puerta del castillo.

Mattie señaló "sí" con su cabeza y dijo en su voz tímida "creo que es una buena idea, y quizás podemos impedir que maten a Antonio también."

"You're a good sidekick, dude!" Alfred dijo, dándole un "5 alto" a su hermano. "Pero yo soy el héroe sin duda!"

Ellos dos se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **Dentro del castillo**

Los reyes de Diamantes-Espadas estaban decidiendo qué hacer con esta guerra civil entre Antonio y Nayare.

"¡Es tu amigo, Francis!" Victoria gritó, enojandose. "¡Tu lo debías haber controlado, pero no, ahí estabas apoyando para que se emborrachara!"

Francis estaba intentando comprender lo que acaba de pasar, aunque sabía lo que era capaz de hacer Antonio en el estado que estaba aquella noche. "¡Era una fiesta de navidad, mon cherie!" Gritó en frustración "¡et uno se toma sus tragos cuando va a una fiesta!"

"¡Si, pero los dos sabemos de lo que es capaz!" Victoria gritó, cruzando sus brazos y caminando de un lado a otro "¡además que había matado gente cuando ha estado así!"

Francis abrió sus ojos de tristeza, y gritó "¡non, es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo desde chico! ¡no lo puedes mandar a matar porque está viviendo en mi porción del reino!"

"¡Si, pero esta lastimando a OTRO 5 DE ESPADAS, Francis!" Victoria gritó "¡hasta que yo sé, él mató a toda la gente por esos lados!"

Francis se calmó un poco, y dijo "mon cherie, ¿y si vamos nosotros mismos a la escena del crimen para ver qué tan grave es?"

Victoria miró a su marido, diciendo "ba, dijiste algo bueno en cambio." Besándolo en la mejilla. Ella fue a arreglarse para ir a cabalgata, y Francis la siguió.

 **Con los niños…**

Mattie y Alfred ya había llegado a la casa de Antonio, y tocaron el timbre. Por suerte, Emma fue la que abrió la puerta. Ella les sonrió cómo gatita, y dijo "¿Alfred, y Mattie?" Haciendo una reverencia ante ellos dos. "¿De qué se debe esta visita de sorpresa?"

"Venimos a ver a Romano y a Maria, es urgente." Mattie dijo en su voz tímida.

Alfred continuó diciendo "si, es algo de mayor urgencia, bruh. ¡Like si no hablamos con ellos, alguien resultara muerto!"

Bella los dejó entrar a la casa, diciendo "los llamaré altiro … ¿desearían un gofre belgo?"

" **Si, por favor.** " Dijeron en conjunto. Y ella fue a buscar a Romano y Maria.

 **Con Francis y Victoria**

Ellos ya se habían vestido, y fueron a las caballerizas. Se estaban preguntando de la gravedad del asunto, pero no se imaginaron lo grave que era. Montaron el carruaje real, y Francis le dijo al chofer que fuera al quinto sector del reino.

 **5 minutos después, con los niños …**

Romano y Maria bajaron a la sala de estar que tenía la casa, y María le sonrió a Alfred un poco sonrojada. Romano fue donde Mattie, diciendo "Ciao, Mattie." sentándose en el sillón frente a su amigo. "¿Che successo, Mattie? ¿Che e molto importante che dobbiamo capire?"

"Creo que es bueno hablar de esto todos juntos." Mattie dijo, mirando a su hermano.

Romano los miró, y dijo "¡Alfred e Maria, vieni qui ora eh!" Un tono irritado.

"Ahí vamos, Romano." Maria dijo, tomando la mano de Alfred. Ellos fueron a sentarse con sus hermanos respectivos, y pudieron hablar entre ellos.

Alfred les dijo "oímos una conversación entre nuestros padres y un mensajero que llegó del quinto sector del reino con una carta para nuestra madre." Mirando a María .

Mattie continuó diciendo "¿saben de una mujer llamada Nayare Ayinray?"

"Si, lei e la ragazza da il nostro padre." Romano contestó, un tono confundido en su voz. "¿Che successo con mamma Nayare?"

"She's been fighting your dad por 3 dias, since the party ended." Alfred dijo. "En la carta decía que ella tenía wicked powers, bro."

"El problema es que Antonio la está lastimando como hizo con las otras mujeres del sector, eh." Mattie dijo en su voz tímida. "Y él podría ir para la cárcel, y hasta podría ser ejecutado a menos que podamos llevarlo a un lugar donde quedarse."

Maria se puso algo mal por esta situación porque Antonio siempre la defendía de invasiones ajenas, si se moría él quien la iba a defender. **Nota histórica: Esto es cierto de la historia de Puerto Rico. España siempre lo defendía de invasiones de Holanda, Francia, y en especial Inglaterra porque era su "portal de las Américas". Si Puerto Rico caía en las manos equivocadas, todo el imperio se iba.**

"abbiamo una famiglia nel regno di Cuori." Romano dijo, una idea formando en su mente. "Io so di qualcuno che può aiutare …"

Mattie y Alfred ya sabían lo que iba a decir, y ambos dijeron " **¡Catarina de Castellet!"** En conjunto.

Romano se frustró, y estaba sonrojado como un tomate. "Si, Catita può aiutare con questo!" Gritó, sin negarlo.

Todos estaban riendo histéricamente, y Alfred dijo "¡your face, dude!" Riendo "¡estás enamorado de ella, Lovino!"

"¡Non sto innamorato di lei!" Romano gritó, enojado con él. Él estaba confundido por esos sentimientos mixtos que tenía hacia Catita, entonces no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no. "¡Hey Alfred, tu stai innamorato di María!" Continuó riéndose de Alfred.

"¡At least i have the guts to admit it!" Alfred dijo "igual es buena idea que le mandes una carta a ella para ver si pueden irse para el reino de corazones, dude."

Mattie continuó diciendo "Así nadie resulta herido, y se resuelvan las cosas sin violencia."

"Maledizione, penso che Antonio ha bevuto molte sangrie." Romano dijo, su tono de voz furioso. Él cruzó sus brazos, y sacudió su cabeza en aburrimiento. "almeno può vedere Catita molto seguito."

 **En el campo de batallas**

Sangre, sangre de los dos lados estaba derramada por todos los caminos adoquinados mientras Antonio y Nayare continuaban luchando hasta lo que parecía ser la muerte. Uno por uno, Nayare vio a sus guerreros caer. Ambos oyeron gritos de dolor, enojo, y gritos nacionales como "¡Viva España!" Además de todas las espadas pegándose. Alrededor de ellos mientras peleaban.

"¡Tienes razón, no estaba pensando en lo que hacía!" Antonio gritó, cruzando su espada con la de Nayare. "¡Lo siento, Naya!"

Nayare lo miraba con rabia eterna todas las veces que le pedía perdón. "¡Eri' un maldito imbecil, yo nunca debí confiar en usted!" Le gritó, también cruzando su espada con la de él. "¡No quiero que se acerque JAMÁS a nosotros!"

"¡No puedes hacer eso, maldita sea! ¡Quique estaría muerto, o en las manos equivocadas si no fuera por mi influencia!" Antonio gritó, cruzando su espada que pegaba violentamente con la de Nayare. "¡No hay duda, aquí el jefe soy yo! ¡Tienes que obedecerme!"

Nayare lo miró con determinación, y gritó "¡JAMÁS, SAL DE AQUÍ! … PREFIERO ESTAR SOLA ANTES DE ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!" Peleando con más brutalidad, y coraje.

"¡Nayare, ya he dicho que me perdonéis!" Antonio gritó "¿¡que he de hacer para que me perdonéis?!" Igualando su brutalidad cuando estaba peleando.

Nayare intentaba bloquear las puñaladas que daba Antonio. "¡Nada, vete de aquí, weón de mierda!"

"¡No, algo que no sea eso!" Antonio gritó, intentando encontrar alguna debilidad en ella. No hubo caso, era muy fuerte… indomable incluso. "¡No quiero perderla, la amo, Nayare!"

Nayare entrecerró sus ojos marrones, y decidió golpearlo donde más dolía. "¡Ueno, pue usted ya me perdio!" Gritó furiosamente. "¡Lo odio con pasión!"

Cuando Antonio escuchó eso, se enojó tanto con ella que soltó su espada, y la tomó del cuello de su blusa azul manchada con sangre. "¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso después que toda nuestra historia, gilipollas de mierda!?"

 **De vuelta con el grupo de amigos…**

Justo en ese momento, Emma fue a la sala de estar con los gofres al estilo belgo. Alfred rápidamente se aprovechó, y sacó uno altiro.

"¡Yeah, bro! El ùnico problema es que Antonio e Aurembiaix estarán peleando más seguido también." Le dijo a Romano, advirtiéndole de lo que podría pasar.

"Oui" Mattie le dijo, sacando uno y le puso syrup encima. "Y tienen que tener cuidado. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en esa fiesta? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Nayare?"

Romano también tomó un gofre, y dijo "lo so, ma io mi importa un dannato che pensano loro." Comiéndose el gofre. "Si, mi ricordo molto bene."

"¿Y que te dijo exactamente?" María preguntó, comiendo del gofre de ella

"Mi ha detto di la storia della nostra famiglia, che sta maledetta a cosa di la nostra nonna, Violeta Fernandez." Romano les contó. "Il padre da Antonio era il suo amico e amore di giovanna, e loro avevano Isabella. Il re di Diamanti, il vostro nonno si innamorò di lei alla stesso tempo …"

Alfred interrumpió diciendo "y pelearon hasta la muerte por ella a pesar de que el rey ya estaba casado con nuestra abuelita, y fue hasta que él mató al abuelo de ustedes. Ahora Nayare pasó por lo mismo con Antonio, y pronto vas a tener que pasar por lo mismo. Todo el reino sabe de esto, e incluso el reino de Corazones lo sabe."

"Hay algo más…" Mattie dijo en su voz inocente. "Hay una leyenda que cuenta de una generación de la familia de ustedes. Todos sabemos lo que pasará."

Romano continuó diciendo "Catita mi aveva detto qualcosa di questa storia, ma non ha finito di dirmi cosa successo." sacando otro gofre, a él le encantan los gofres que hacía su madre adoptiva.

Alfred puso su mano encima del hombro de su amigo, diciendo "ah, don't worry man… ¡yo te lo voy a contar! …" también sacando otro gofre, y comiéndoselo "la leyenda dice algo de un niño, y una niña de dos familias distintas que se convierten en amigos a escondidas. Un día se enamoran, pero algo malo le sucederá a aquella niña que en torno devastara a los dos reinos que pertenecen. El niño la intentará defender a todo costo hasta que el malo de esa historia lo logra capturar, y lo culpa injustamente. Condenado a muerte, este chico decide pedirle matrimonio a su amada. Ellos se casan justo antes de la ejecución y "muerte" de aquel niño."

Romano no lo podía creer, ni lo quería creer.

"¿come sai che questa storia non è una di quelle storie di "far credere" che i nostri genitori ci dicono solo per poter imparare da loro?" Dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

Mattie le pusó syrup a otro gofre, y dijo "papá francis me dijo que esa historia es parte del folclor de los dos reinos. Es algo que nos unirá al fin y al cabo." Comiéndose él gofre.

"Romano, creo que es buena idea escribirle la carta a Catita ahora." María dijo, mirando a su hermano con cara de tristeza.

Alfred la miró, y notó que estaba mal. "Don't worry, María. Todo va a salir bien con tu papá, nada malo le pasará si le escribe la carta … AHORA…" mirando a Romano cuando dijo esto último.

"¡Madona mia, stai parlando come il nostro padre!" Romano dijo, parándose y yendo a buscar el papel con la pluma tintada para escribir la carta para Catita.

 **Mientras tanto…**

El escenario de batallas parecía fatal para ambos bandos a este instante en la lucha de Antonio y Nayare, estaban heridos los dos físicamente y emocionalmente. Cuando Francis y Victoria llegaron, Antonio estaba a punto de apuñalar a su amada.

"Laisse l'arme, mon amis." Francis le suplicó, corriendo a detener a su amigo.

Antonio se arrodilló frente a Nayare, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro llorando lágrimas de dolor mientras decía que lo sentía mil veces al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡Nunca te perdonaré por esto, me escuchaste!" Ella gritó, igual llorando de pena y rabia. Lo que no sabía era que ella se estaba enamorando de él también, entonces se mentia a si misma.

Victoria alcanzó a su marido, y quedó shockeada por lo que vio alrededor de ellos. "What the hell is going on here, Antonio?" Le preguntó, cruzando sus brazos, aburrida con la situación.

"¡No lo sé, majestad!..." Antonio le dijo a Victoria, pero Nayare le pegó una paliza que lo hizo cambiar de opinión y dijo "Lastimé muy mal a mi Nayita, y peleamos brutalmente, Francis."

"¿Mais porqué, mon amis?" Francis le preguntó. "Tu l'aime mucho."

Viendo que su amada estaba tan herida, y tan enojada con él hizo que a Antonio se le partiera el corazón, y dijo "a lo mejor merezco ir a la cárcel por el bien de mi Nayare, prefiero eso mil veces antes de lastimarla aún más." Después miró a Nayare, y le dijo "nunca olvides que yo te amo, y siempre he de amarte."

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir preso, mon amis?" Francis le preguntó

"Sí, amigo mío." Antonio dijo, sonriendo como siempre. "Si ese es el precio que he de pagar por el amar profundamente a Nayare, estoy decidido a entregarme ante las autoridades."

Nayare lo miró en shock, tenía sentimientos mixtos acerca del sacrificio que Antonio hizo por ella. Sabía que podría ser condenado a muerte si lo declaran culpable de intento de asesinato, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Ella miró feo a Antonio y dijo "vete de aquí, ya no tengo na' más que hablar con usted."

"Very well then, te enviaremos a la torre de Londres." Victoria dijo "ahí vamos a decidir que vamos a hacer contigo."

 **Con los niños en la casa de Antonio…**

Romano había bajado con su pluma y hojas de papel para escribir la carta para su amiga, y se sentó donde estaban todos diciendo "che devo scrivere in questa carta?"

"Dile a Catita que necesitamos ayuda, Romano." María dijo

Alfred lo miró preocupado, y dijo "just another suggestion, yo pienso que deberías decirle lo que pasó exactamente, bro!"

"Yeah, eh." Mattie dijo con su voz tímida. "Podría ayudar con el caso que hizo Nayare en contra de él. Sí podemos evitar que lo culpen sin violencia, eso sería lo mejor."

Romano le puso tinta a la pluma que tenía y empezó a escribir…

 **Catarina,**

 **So che non ho scritto una lettera per te dal giorno della festa di Natale, e tú probabilmente non vuole parlare con me per quello che il bastardo di pomodoro ha fatto con la nostra amicizia. Ti ho scritto carta perché ho bisogno della tua aiuta.**

 **Il problema e che il bastardo di pomodoro a bevuto molte sangre quella notte, e sta battagliando con mamma Nayare. Non so che succede con loro, ma Alfred e Mattie sono qui nella mia casa e loro mi hanno detto di questo.**

 **Abbiamo bisogno di una parte dove stare e ho bisogno di sapere se gli tue genitori possono lasciare che attraversiamo la frontiera delle due regni?**

 **Lovi Vargas ❤️**

Romano llamó al pajarito mensajero de él, y dobló la carta y le puso en la boca del pajarito haciendo que se ganará en el dedo de él. Los otros niños lo miraban cuando fue cerca de la ventana de la sala de estar, y le abrió la ventana al pajarito para que se fuera para la casa de Catita.

Romano se dio vuelta y dijo "Che stai guardando!?"

"Bruh, Ustedes tienen una forma de comunicación?" Alfred preguntó.

Romano señaló un "Sí" con la cabeza, yéndose a sentar al lado de María. "Abbiamo bisogno di fare qualcosa per salvare la nostra amicizia." dijo, sonriendo.

Alfred miró a su hermano, y le dijo "Romano's gone soft, bro! Ella lo cambió, no way!"

Romano lo miró feo, gritando "Che stai fottutamente dicendo, eh?!"

"All I'm saying is that ya changed, dude." Alfred le dijo, y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. "Eso está bien que te haga cambiar de personalidad, Lovi…"

"Non mi chiami quello, solamente Catarina può chiamarmi "Lovi"!" Romano gritó, enojandose con él. "E chi ha detto che ho cambiato la mia personalità per lei?"

 **Mientras tanto, en el reino de Corazones …**

Catarina había llegado de la escuela y había empezado a hacer sus tareas de ese día cuando de repente escuchó la voz tan conocida del pajarito mensajero. Ella se sonrió a sí misma cuando miró fuera de su ventana, y empezó a pensar en que le quería decir su amigo. Hacían días que no se escribían ambos niños por temor a que los pillaran de nuevo, y Catita se sentía sola. Echaba de menos a Romano. Ella abrió su ventana para que pasara el pajarito, y se sentó con su mano extendida. El pajarito voló dentro de la pieza y se puso en la mano de ella, y soltó la carta.

Catita aceptó la carta de su amigo, y la abrió. Cuando leyó lo que decía la carta, los ojos verdes esmeraldas de ella se abrieron de shock y se sintió como si tenía que decirle a sus padres que su amigo necesitaba de su ayuda. Por el otro lado pensó en que está ayuda le podría traer más problemas para la amistad de ellos dos. No sabía qué hacer para contestarle a Romano, entonces llamó a Margarida quien estaba en el baño ordenándose.

"¿Qué sucede, mi niña?" Margarida dijo, entrando a la pieza.

"Algo grave…" Catita le dijo, pasándole la carta a su amiga. "Se trata de Lovi… bueno, de Antonio pero Lovi está afectado también."

Margarida leyó la carta de Romano, y también quedó en shock por su contenido. Ella se la pasó de nuevo a Catita, y le dijo "creo que deberías mostrarle esto a doña. Isabel, Catita."

Desde la noche de la fiesta de navidad que Catita no veía a Fernando e Isabel, y también los extraño mucho.

"Me podrías ayudar con esto, Margarida?" Le preguntó "es que de nuevo siento que el noble francés me está siguiendo…"

Es en este momento de la historia que los jefes de Roger e Aurembiaix se habían casado, y ellos dos formaron una alianza política. Ellos se veían en las tardes cuando Roger terminaba de trabajar en el reino de Diamantes, y ambos estaban en su luna de miel entonces había mucho romance entre ellos dos. Eran cosas que Catita no comprendía todavía, y Aurembiaix no le quiso decir porque era muy "chiquitita" para decirle. **(Nota histórica: el condado de Foix, Francia y el condado de Castellbo, Cataluña (quien estaba a cargo de Andorra en aquel tiempo) se unieron cerca de la fecha en que el conde de Foix decidió invadir a Andorra)**

Sabiendo de la situación de su patrona, Margarida le señaló un "Sí" con su cabeza y dijo "por supuesto que sí la ayudaré, mi niña." Abrazando la, sonriendo.

 **Todo este proceso de conseguir un lugar en donde se pudiera quedar la familia de Antonio duró un par de meses; en tomar una decisión concreta acerca de qué deberían hacer con este asunto, y consultarlo con la corte real de Corazones. Después había que confirmar la dirección con Ludwig y Elena, quienes tenían que pensarlo mil veces antes de empezar las negociaciones con Francis y Victoria por el asunto de las batallas constantes de Aurembiaix y Antonio. Cuando por fin llegaron a un acuerdo, había que construir otra extensión del castillo de Corazones donde iban a llegar ellos en algunas semanas más. A todo esto, el espía mensajero que contrató Aurembiaix para seguir los pasos de su hermana había interceptado algunas cartas de Romano hacia Catarina y viceversa, y se enojó tanto con ella cuando se enteró que hizo pedazos todas las cartas de Romano.**

Los ojos de Catarina empezaron a lagrimear mientras miró a su hermana rompiendolas una por una, su corazón se sentía como si se hubiese roto en mil pedazos. Ella intentó impedir que rompiera más de las cartas, pero Aurembiaix le pegó una cachetada, tirándola al suelo.

"¡eso es lo que consigues con el desobedecerme!" Aurembiaix gritó furiosamente, haciendo pedazos otra carta. "¡¿Desde cuando se están escribiendo cartas de amor!?"

Catarina se negó al contestarle a su hermana, ella lloraba de pena.

"¡Te pregunté algo, Catarina!" Aurembiaix gritó "¡¿Desde cuando se escriben cartas de amor!?"

"¡No se va a salir con la suya, maldita sea!" Catarina gritó furiosamente, intentando pararse. "¡Le juro que se va a arrepentir!"

Aurembiaix empezó a reírse de su hermana y preguntó "¿qué me va a hacer una niña de 6 años?" Mientras que su marido miró a Catarina con ojos maliciosos se rió con Aurembiaix.

"¡Veréis que un día vendrá cuando vencerá la amistad que tengo con Lovi!" Catita gritó furiosamente, parándose. "¡Esa casa que está siendo construida … ES PARA ANTONIO Y SU FAMILIA!"

Roger y Aurembiaix no podían creer lo que dijo Catita, y más furiosos se pusieron con este noticia. "¡¿Que has dicho!?" Aurembiaix gritó furiosamente, tironeando la del cuello de su vestido.

"Lo siento, hermana." Catita dijo, una sonrisa formándose en su cara. "Vuestro plan ha fallado, Lovi se vendrá a vivir aquí y vosotros no lo van a impedir porque papá ya lo ordenó y no hay nada que vosotros puedan hacer para impedirlo… y yo también voy a defender la amistad que tengo con él, maldita sea!"

Aurembiaix le pegó otra vez y gritó "¡no vas a defender nada después de que me desobedeciste!"

Catarina se tapó la cara con su mano, llorando de pena. "¡La voy a acusar, le juro que le voy a acusar! ¡ustedes son de lo peor que habido en el mundo!" Le gritó, intentando escapar de la pieza. Roger intentó pararla, pero Catita fue más rápida que él. Ella fue donde estaba su papá, y también su mamá ella lloraba de pena mientras que Aurembiaix y Roger la seguian.

"M~mamá…?" Preguntó, un tono triste en su voz

Elena se dio vuelta, y vio que su hija estaba apretándose la cara y estaba llorando. Se agachó del porte de ella y la abrazô, diciendo "¿que sucedió, Catarina?"

"Fue Aurembiaix, ella me pegó…." Catita dijo, llorando y abrazando a su mamá. "Y también me hizo mil pedazos las cartas que me había escrito…"

Elena acarició el pelo de su hija, intentando calmarla mientras que Ludwig estaba enojado con su hija mayor, entonces se fue a hablar con ella.

"¿Quien te escribió cartas, Catita? Elena le preguntó, después se acordó que ella le había presentado a Romano en la fiesta de Navidad y dijo "¿de Romano, cierto?"

Catita señaló un "Sí" con su cabeza y dijo "ella entró a mi pieza y las hizo pedazos, y no sé cómo se enteró de que teníamos forma de comunicación Mamá. Ni siquiera fueron cartas de amor, él me pidió ayuda cuando Antonio fue a la cárcel. Nosotros dos hicimos ese plan, pero ella lo arruinó todo, ma! Ella y también aquel noble francés que conocimos en la fiesta son de lo peor, no quiero vivir con ella, ma!"

Cuando ella escuchó que su hija y Romano había estado detrás de ese plan que salvaría a Antonio de ser ejecutado, ella sonrió y dijo "Sí ustedes estuvieron detrás de ese plan, entonces ella no tenía derecho de golpearla, mijita. ¿Qué hace ella con ese noble francés?"

"No se, mamá." Catita le dijo a su mamá, mirando hacia abajo. "Ellos dos no están de acuerdo con la amistad entre nosotros tampoco, eso es lo que se dice. Por favor déjame quedarme aquí con vosotros, mamá."

Elena vio que su hija necesitaba de su ayuda, y era muy piadosa en general con las personas que lo necesitaban. Ella le sonrió a su hija, y la abrazó. "Por supuesto que sí se puede quedar con nosotros las veces que quiera." Ella dijo.

Se podía escuchar a Ludwig retando a Aurembiaix por haber golpeado a Catarina, y también que le hacía una serie de preguntas a Roger sobre la relación entre ambos en la distancia. Roger las contestó con calma, enmascarando sus intenciones verdaderas y mintiendo en la cara del rey cosa que no se daba cuenta.

 **Un par de días después, en el reino de Diamantes-Espadas**

Antonio estaba sentado en su celda, esperando sí algo bueno sucedería ese día. Él lamentaba todo el daño que le había hecho a su amada, y sabía que ella ya no lo iba a perdonar. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta de aquella celda, y levantó la cabeza.

"Antonio, estás libre." El oficial le dijo, entrando a la celda

Antonio se paró de su silla y estaba sonriendo como siempre, de verdad no lo podía creer, y dijo "¿vaya, cómo es posible? ¿Quien me ha salvado la vida sí yo condenado a muerte?"

"Alguien llamada Nayare Ayinray." Dijo la voz autoritaria, desposando lo. "Ella dio consentimiento a un plan para que usted salga de aquí y se vaya a vivir al reino de Corazones."

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron de shock y de felicidad al enterarse de que Nayare de verdad no quería que se muriera. "En serio, ella hizo eso por mí después que le hice daño?"

"Así parece, don Antonio." El guardia le dijo, dejando que saliera de la celda. Ahí estaba toda la familia de él esperándolo para irse al reino de Corazones. También estada Nayare ahí, y ella estaba intentando no ponerse débil al despedirse de él.

"Adiós Nayare, ojalá algún día me perdonáis por lo que te hice." Le dijo Antonio antes de irse, mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes. A él le dolía tener que decirle adiós a su gran amada imposible, pero sabía que se tenía que ir del reino porque había cometido un delito un contra de ella.

"¡Jamás te perdonaré! ¡Tú me traicionaste, me mentiste, maldito huinca!" Le gritó, sus ojos llenos de dolor. Fueron interrumpidos cuando el hermano de Antonio que se llamaba Gabriel le dijo en portugués "Hey irmão, indamos antes que aconteça mais tarde!"

"¡Ya, déjeme despedirme! ¡los alcanzo!" Le dijo a su hermano. Esto hizo que Gabriel dijera "está bem, Antonio." Dándose vuelto, y yéndose. Antonio se dio vuelta para mirar a su amada, diciendo "Nayare, nunca fue mi intención herirte así."

"¡Ya es demasiado TARDE, Antonio!" Le dijo Nayare, cruzando sus brazos. Estaba indignada con él por la guerra civil que ambos iniciaron.

"¡Y no creéis que estoy arrepentido de haberte hecho daño, mi amor!" Le gritó Antonio.

"¡Yo no soy tu amor, ni nada! ¡Lárgate de aquí!" Nayare gritó, enfurecida con esta situación. Antonio ya no pudo aguantar más, y la besó. Un par de minutos después, Nayare se dio cuenta y le pegó diciendo "¡nunca más me hagas eso! ¡Si alguna vez tuvimos una amistad, por favor olvidada!"

"¡Como te atreverías a decirme eso, sí yo siempre te amare, coño!" Antonio le gritó, cruzando sus brazos.

"¡Porque yo no te amo, Antonio! ¡mi pueblo esta primero, eso lo deberías haber pensado antes de tratar de abusar de mí!" Le gritó Nayare, dándose vuelta. Esto era como una puñalada en el corazón para Antonio, no se lo imaginó. Nayare tuvo todo el derecho de estar enojada con él, pero nunca pensó que una amistad tan linda pudiera terminar así.

"Está bien, Nayare. Tienes el derecho de estar enojada conmigo. me iré ahora, y te dejare sola." Le dijo él, dándose vuelta. Se fue, pero antes miró detrás de él. Él le sonrió a Nayare una vez más. Ella quedó con los brazos cruzados, y muy dolida con todo lo que había pasado

Nayare al principio pensó que no lo echaría de menos a ese "Huinca", pero después se estaba dando cuenta de que quizás el luchar contra él era lo que los unieron.

"Maldito huinca, porque demonios me estas confundiendo así …" pensó ella, viéndolo irse con su familia… **lee capitulo 5 para saber qué sucederá con ellos…**

 **Antonio se convirtió en el As de Corazones después de su llegada al reino de Corazones, eso significa que él estaba a cargo de la armada y del ejército también. Catita le dijo de lo que le hizo su hermana a Romano cuando estaban solos después que llegó él, pero los abusos físicos cómo eso no pararon. Cada vez que la pillaba Aurembiaix le daba una paliza y la castigaba, pero igual seguía escapando con Romano que siempre estaba ahí con ella. Cada domingo a las 10:30 am, Romano pasaba a buscar a Catita para ir a la misa de las 12pm. Cada noche, ellos miraban las estrellas antes de acostarse y cuando había una estrella fugaz le pedían un deseo que paren de pelear Antonio y Aurembiaix. Ellos dos eran inseparables a este punto de la historia, y pensaron que nada malo les sucederá a futuro.**

Ludwig y Elena se habían ido al reino de Trébol esa noche por resolver algunos temas diplomáticos que tenían pendientes, y Aurembiaix se había ido a luchar contra los Moros que intentaron invadir el reino. Cata rechazó la oferta que Romano le había hecho de quedarse en la casa de Antonio por mientras porqué pensó que iba a estar bien sola. El grave problema era que en realidad no estaba sola en la casa, y Roger Bonnefoy decidió que sus intenciones verdaderas saldrían a la luz esa noche.

Catarina subió a su pieza y se empezó a arreglar para acostarse después de un día largo. De repente, le vino aquel sentimiento que le venía cuando Roger estaba cerca de ella.

Ella revisó por toda la pieza, diciendo "sé que estás aquí conmigo, y le exijo que muestre la cara."

No había respuesta del noble francés, Roger estaba usando sus poderes invisibles. Ella decidió no prestar atención, y se acostó después que se puso la camisa de dormir. Es ahí cuando apareció, poniéndole pestillo a la puerta. Catita no lo sintió entrar porque estaba algo dormida, pero él se aprovechó de la situación. Se acercó a donde estaba durmiendo y se alzó encima de ella. Catita despertó cuando sintió que él la estaba besando violentamente, quitándole la ropa . Los ojos verdes esmeraldas de ella se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó decirle que pare mientras que lloraba de pena y dolor, pero él ya estaba invadiendo su tierra virgen.

Catita despertó, y Foix ni siquiera estaba ahí con ella. Miró debajo de los savanna de su cama, y ahí se dio cuenta de que él había abusado de ella. Catita puso sus manos encima de su cara llorando porque se sintió súper mal por la Invasión

 **Fin de capítulo…**

 **First off: I'm sorry it took so long to finish this chapter of "Legends of Cardsdale", it's just that I couldn't figure out how to introduce "little bitch france" into the story. I still don't know what the hell Aurembiaix saw in him, and what made her fall in love with him in the first place.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

 _Romano y princesa Catarina se habían convertido en mejores amigos, y no solo iban a misa juntos. Ellos también hacían eventos en el reino de corazones para ayudar a la gente de los sectores 2-4 en todo el mundo de Cardsdale, y algunas veces después de la misa Romano invitaba a Cata a salir. A pesar de que estaban prohibidos a seguir viéndose, los amigos de la infancia siempre lo pasaban bien juntos, ayudándose con las cosas. Incluso cuando podía, Romano se aseguraba que Cata_ estuviera bien.

Siempre hay cosas que las amistades enfrentan para saber si pueden superarlas juntos, y esta es una de esas. Era el año 1236 a las 10:00 de la mañana del dia domingo. Romano y Catarina eran preadolescentes en este instante en la historia, aunque tomaba tiempo para que ellos crecieran porque estaban viviendo al cuidado de sus familias. Romano no había visto a su mejor amiga desde la noche anterior cuando la dejo en el castillo del reinado de Corazones.

Ese dia, Romano decidió que iba a ver a su amiga, y recogerla para ir a misa de las 12:00 del dia. Cuando llegó al castillo, algo no le pareció bien. En ese momento, Romano presintió que algo malo le pasó a su amiga. Decidió ir dentro del castillo porque sentía terror al pensar en este presentimiento.

"Cata, stai a casa?!" Romano le gritó en Italiano.

No había respuesta, y la puerta estaba sin llave. Más bien tirada en el piso, entonces Romano decidió entrar. El castillo de Corazones era enorme, con una corte que era inmensa que tenía una fontana al medio. Ese dia, cuando Romano entró estaba como si alguien totalmente borracho probablemente fue y lo destruyó. El primer pensamiento de Romano era que fue Francis Bonnefoy,(Francia), el rey de diamantes por alguna razón.

Romano pensó en algo que le dio más miedo, y gritó de nuevo "CATA! Ci sono io, Lovino. Mi puoi ascoltare?!" De nuevo no había respuesta, entonces Romano la empezó a buscar.

5 minutos más tarde

Romano la había buscado por todos lados a Catarina, de arriba hasta abajo. No había ningún rastro de ella en toda la corte, sin embargo la única parte donde él no había revisado fue en la pieza de ella. Romano había escuchado llantos que venían de esa pieza. Cuando llegó haya, Romano tocó la puerta. La puerta estaba sin llave, pero decidió tocar la puerta hasta que catarina le diera permiso para que pudiera entrar.

"Principessa Cata…?" Romano dijo, mientras que tocaba la puerta. "Ci sono Lovino, posso entrare?"

Todavia no habia respuesta de Cata, y en ese momento Romano no sabía lo que le fue por la mente. Recibió un impulso que le dijo que debía entrar a esa pieza, y eso era justamente lo que hizo.

Catarina estaba parada en frente de la ventana de la pieza, todavía con su ropa de dormir. Ella estaba mirando hacia afuera, llorando. Romano jamas la habia visto asi, y se preocupo por ella. Èl se acercó a su mejor amiga, y le tocó el hombro. Catarina se dio vuelta, y lo miró. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cara no se veía tan feliz como lo era todo el tiempo que él la conoció. Romano miro los ojos verdes de Catarina, y la abrazó como le dijeron. Ella igual abrazo a su amigo, queriendo que no la soltara del abrazo. Catarina estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras que su amigo la abrazaba.

Romano no podía entender porqué ella estaba tan triste, y le preguntó"Cata, che successo? Perché stai piangendo?".

"Solo prometeme que no me vayas a dejar sola, yo te necesito más que nunca, Lovi. No me detestes por lo que te tengo que decir, pues no fue mi culpa." Catarina le dijo a Romano, llorando. Romano todavía no entendia ¿que queria decir con eso?

"Cata, calmati. Sediamoci, e tu mi puoi dire che successo. Ci sarò sempre con te quando hai bisogno di me. Noi sempre saremo melhore amici, e non potremo mai smettere di starlo. Perché dovrei odiarti?" Romano le dijo a Catarina con un tono de reaseguramiento en su voz, soltandola del abrazo.

Romano todavía la tenía de la mano a Catarina cuando fueron a sentarse a la cama de ella. Por alguna razón, Cata no quería sentarse ahí.

"Fue horrible, Lovi. No quiero sentarme ahí…" ella le dijo a Romano, empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Romano se dio cuenta que Cata le tenía miedo a algo, pero no sabia que era. No la iba a forzar a que se sentara ahí, pero decidió que le sacaría las frazadas a la cama para estar seguro mientras que Cata cerró sus ojos firmes. Romano vio algo como si le hubiesen pegado a su mejor amiga hasta dejarla sangrando.

"Che successo, Cata?" Le preguntó una tercera vez.

Esta vez, Cata no pudo aguantar más, y gritó "Él me lo había hecho!"

"Catarina, io non può capire che stai dicendo, chi ha fatto che?" Romano le preguntó de nuevo confundido. Algo malo definitivamente le había sucedido a Catarina, y ella no le quería contar. Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó otra vez.

"Va tutto bene, Cata. Sono qui, non c'è bisogno di essere spaventata più. Non devi dirmi cosa successo." Romano susurro en el oído de su amiga.

Ella todavía estaba llorando, sus lágrimas mojando el uniforme de Romano. Al mismo tiempo estaba tiritando de miedo.

"Él había abusado de mi, Lovi. Él me ha robado la dignidad!" Cata grito, todavía estaba abrazando a su mejor amigo cuando dijo eso.

"Chi è il bastardo che ti ha invaso, Catarina? Che successo? Quando?" Romano preguntó, él no podía creer que alguien pudo haber abusado de una niña inocente como Catarina, aunque a todos los países le sucede.

Se sentía culpable, él le había preguntado si quería quedarse con él la noche anterior, ella dijo que no. ¿Que paso? Romano tenía sentimientos mixtos de este problema, y sorprendentemente eran similares a los que tenía Catarina. Pensó en que si no la hubiese dejado sola esa noche, nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento hubiese pasado. Romano solo pudo imaginarse cuánto miedo tenía su amiga en ese instante.

Catarina tuvo que juntar todo su coraje para decirle a Romano que le había pasado sin llorar. Soltó a Romano, y él le limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

Cata afirmó las manos a su amigo, y dijo "Fue Roger Bonnefoy, él abusó de mi tal como lo dijo tía Nayita aquella vez en la fiesta….. Sucedio despues que me habías dejado aquí a noche. Estuve a punto de acostarme y…. el vino aquí como un loco, y él solo… le trate de decir que pare millón de veces, pero no había funcionado…. No me escuchó… era demasiado tarde, y el abuso de mi." cata le dijo, empezando a llorar de nuevo **(Nota Histórica: El condado de Foix invadió a Andorra dos veces, cuatro años aparte. La única diferencia entre esta historia y el evento histórico es que Andorra tuvo que superar solita.)**

Cata estaba llorando lagrimas de dolor, y detestación a este punto. "El es el hermano del rey de diamantes, Francia. También mi vecino del otro lado de los pirineo." Dijo, y puso sus manos en su cara. Romano tratando de consolar a su amiga, la abrazó de nuevo.

"Sta bene, Cata. Io starò sempre con te, e io so che non era colpa tua. Lui sempre invade le regioni vitale della gente, e non aveva nessun diritto di ti fatto, Catarina. Il mio padre, Antonio mi aveva proteggiato sempre da lui, e Francia non ha mai avuto di invadere me. Mi dispiace tanto che ti successo, Catarina." Romano le dijo, mientras que Catarina lloraba. Romano sabía que era lógico que Cata no quería quedarse en su propia casa esa noche.

"Cata, vuoi tornare a casa mia stasera?" * guarda il tempo * "possiamo andare a la milza in seguito." Le preguntó, Aún sosteniendo a Catarina en el abrazo.

Ella lo miró y Romano pudo decir que estaba muy cansada. Ella se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza "sí" antes de cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormida en los brazos de su amigo. Romano llevó a su amiga en brazos para la casa de Antonio, donde todavía estaba viviendo.

Cuando Bella vio a su hijo postizo con Cata en sus brazos, le preguntó "Romano, Que le sucedió a la princesa?"

"Ha bisogno di dormire qui lei, mamma. va bene?" Romano le preguntó, y

Bella le dijo que "sí, pero no se si a tu padre le guste la idea."

Romano entró a su casa, y la llevó a la pieza de él. No le podía decir a Toño, ni a Bella lo que le sucedió porque podría despertar en cualquier momento. Además que Antonio se podría enojar con él por desobedecer lo otra vez, trayendo la hermana de la mujer que estaba tratando de separar a la familia Aragonesa-Castellana a la casa de él cuando le dijo a Romano que no se juntara más con ella.

Él la puso en la cama, y estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente "¿Lovi…?" Susurro Catarina.

"Si." Le dijo, dándose vuelta. Romano fue al lado de su amiga, y se sentó en el suelo.

Cata lo miró, y le dijo "no me quiero quedar sola, tengo mucho miedo." Él decidió que iba quedarse con su amiga, y se paró.

Romano se acostó al lado de Cata, y ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Romano tenía el brazo envuelto alrededor del hombro de Cata, y estaban tomados de la mano. Ambos se durmieron así. Duró alrededor de 3 horas con el llorar ocasional procedente de Cata.

Cuando Toño, y Bella se enteraron de lo que había sucedido con Cata. Toño decidió que era buena idea mandarle una carta a Aurembiax, maldiciendo la por dejar a su hermana sola, y por el tema de la independencia. También se sentía obligado a mandarle una carta al rey de corazones, que era el padre de Cata. Acerca de el asunto que Romano lo desobedeció, tuvieron una discusión de nuevo. Antonio se tuvo que conformar con que Catarina se tenía que quedar con ellos. Bella lo tomó menos violento y mando a Catarina a bañarse después que despertó. Bella hizo gofres de arándano al estilo belgo, y una taza de café para Catarina, ya que le encantaban los gofres que hacía. Cata se comió después de su ducha.

 **Por los siguientes cuatro años, Romano fue a ver a Cata cuando pudiera, o cuando no tenía ganas de ordenar su pieza. Se pasaba todo el dia con su mejor amiga, y Foix le había mandado largas cartas de "amor" a Cata cada día, de cada mes, de cada año. Romano las leyó todas, y las hacía tira igualmente. Él sabía que ella las votaría también por miedo, y asco. ¿Como puede ser tan malo? Romano todavía se pregunta eso hoy en dia. Foix ya le había arruinado la vida a Catarina ¿que más quería de ella? Todas las cartas que Romano había leído eran muestra que Foix estaba claramente obsesionado con ella solamente porque sucedió algo entre ellos una vez. Romano juro que iba a darle una lección de no molestar a Cata cuando lo viera.**

Un dia, Romano estaba en la casa de Cata, almorzando con ella. Cuando de repente sonó el timbre, y Romano dijo "Cata, io ho intenzione di aprire la porta. Si puoi andare a nasconderti solo nel caso, eh." Tomándole la mano a Catita. Eso era porque tenía terror de que pudiera ser Foix de nuevo.

"Esta bien, Lovi. Me voy a la otra pieza." Cata le respondió, parándose de su silla.

Romano la besó en la frente, y cata se fue a la otra pieza a esconderse. Romano fue a la puerta principal del castillo, y la abrió. Era el mismo mensajero que fue cada mañana con las cartas del "bastardo francés". Romano se paró en la puerta, brazos cruzados, y estaba frustrado con la situación.

Romano miro al mensajero en descreimiento, cuando dijo "Lasciami indovinare, Altra letra da il tuo capo?"

"Oui, esto es para Andorra. Se encuentra en casa?" El mensajero le preguntó con acento francés, pasándole la carta como siempre. Romano recibió la carta, pero él todavía estaba irritado. Tanto así, que el mensajero le preguntó "te molesta algo? Quien eres ya que siempre estás aquí?"

"sì! lei sta qui, ma lei non vuole venire. Lei sta uscendo con qualcuno, Catarina e la mia ragazza. Si, qualcosa molto grave sta succedendo qui, è che il vostro capo abuso di la mia ragazza, maledizione!" Romano grito lleno de furia, defendiendo a Cata.

El no podía pensar en que decirle, más que tratarla como su novia. Solo fue improvisación para sacar a Foix de la vida de Catita para siempre. Romano tuvo que esconder el resto de lo que iba a decirle porque estaba esperando enfrentar a Foix, para decirle a él.

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ellos dos, antes que Romano continuó lo que iba a decir "Tu puoi dire al vostro capo che interrompe l'invio di queste carte a Catarina? Puoi dirle che Lovino Vargas ti comandi per favore. Lei sta con molta paura."

"Seguro, se lo diré a mi jefe. Hasta luego." Le respondió el mensajero francés, dándose vuelta, y yéndose.

"Non ti vedrò mai nella mia vita!" Romano se dijo cuando el mensajero ya se había ido.

Entró al castillo, y le dijo "Va bene, Catarina. Puoi venire fuori!"

Cata fue donde él con la cara de preocupación diciendo "quien era, Lovi?"

"era il servant di Foix. Quello che viene qui con quelle lettere stupide ". Romano le respondió, comiendo de su pedazo de pizza.

Si, Romano le había enseñado a Catarina como hacer pizza, y ella aprendio muy rapido. Cata se sentó en frente de su mejor amigo, todavía está preocupada por lo que paso con el mensajero.

"Que ha pasado, Lovi?" Le preguntó. Romano tomò la carta que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

"Altra carta stúpida." Le dijo, abriendo el pedazo de papel. Romano leyó la carta, sus ojos llenos de furia. Al final, hizo tira la carta y la boto al piso. Catarina vio que su amigo estaba furioso cuando golpeó su mano en la mesa.

Ella tomó la mano de Romano, y la hizo tocar la mejilla. "Oye, no tenias que leerla, Lovi."

"se io non leggo le lettere, chi le leggerà, Catarina? io so che tu hai paura di quel bastardo. Mi sento in colpa per lasciarti sola l'ultima volta." Romano le dijo, su mano tocando la mejilla de Cata.

Ella cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que Romano le había dicho. "Credo che sia l'ultima volta che arriva il messaggero." Continuo, y los ojos verdes de Catarina abrieron de un instante en shock.

Catarina le sonrió a su mejor amigo, diciendo "¿Que le habías hecho, Lovi?"

Ella sabe de la personalidad tsundere que tenía Romano cuando se trata de hombres, entonces estaba un poco preocupada.

Romano tomo la mano de Cata, y la beso. Le dijo "io ho ditto il messaggero per gli dire Foix che tu sei la mia ragazza."

Cata puso sus manos encima de su boca para evitar gritar de alegría. En vez de eso, dijo "funciono? Espera, Lovi. Nosotros no somos novios, somos amigos de la infancia."

"Che pensi tu se si comportano come se fossimo una coppia quando siamo cerca di Foix?" Le preguntó Romano a su mejor amiga.

Catarina inclinó su cabeza de confusión. Romano no quería que Catita sufriera como sufrió 4 años antes, y quería protegerla a todo costo. Aunque se arriesgue su vida haciéndolo. Él la quiso como una amiga, una amiga muy cercana en ese momento.

"Cata, vuogli essere la mia ragazza falsa?" Romano pregunto, tomando la mano de Cata. Ella lo siguió mirando en confusión. Cata nunca había expresado lo que sentía por Romano tampoco. Ella lo trató como su mejor amigo.

"Que estas diciendo, Lovi?" Le preguntó, parándose, y recogiendo los platos.

Romano la siguió a la cocina, y puso los vasos en el lavadero que estaba al lado de ella. Se dio vuelta para mirarla.

"Sto dicendo che se facciamo una coppia ipotetica, lui non potrà inviarvi queste lettere stupide. Così potrò proteggerti, Catarina." Romano le dijo, dandole su idea del plan.

Él le pasó los vasos, para que ella los labara. Él pensó que Cata comprendió lo que estaba diciendo, y Cata puso una cara de miedo.

"Lo sai che io non ti vai fare nulla cosa di male, Catarina. Io ho stato qui, e ti ho aiutato quando lui ti avete fatto questo. Io sai che tu hai la fobia a queste cose. Noi non lo faremo fino a quando tu sei pronti, anche noi non possiamo farlo hasta quando siamo sposati per la religione. La volta che Foix ti aveva invasato non è la prima volta, perché non fosse stato per amore." Romano dijo asegurando. **(Eh, Romano tiene razón aquí, solo se debía y todavía se deben hacer esas cosas en matrimonio.)**

"Creo que acepto tu idea, Lovi. Sere tu novia postiza." Cata le respondió, lavando los platos "gracias por respetarme." Romano miró a su amiga por un ratito, hasta que terminó. Cata lo miró de vuelta, y continuó diciendo "nadie me había protegido así además de mi hermana."

Romano se acercó a su mejor amiga, y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Prego, e come che lo devo fare. Cata. Tu devi dirmi se lui ti cerca di fare qualcosa di male. Giuro che lui pagherà se ti fa qualcosa. Devo andare, ma sto qui di nuovo domani." Romano le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente a Catarina.

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto, Lovi." Cata le respondió, tomando la mano de su mejor amigo y lo llevó a la puerta de su casa.

Romano abrió la puerta, y se dio vuelta. "Ciao, Catita." Le dijo a su mejor amiga, dándole un beso en la mejilla "Ci vediamo domani, eh."

"Chao, Lovi. Seguro que voy a decirte si me hace algo." Cata le respondió, señalando chao a Romano cuando se fue de la casa de ella.

Ambos niños pensaron en cómo la amistad de ellos había superado una de las cosas más horribles que pudiera pasarle a una nación. De ahí que Cata se había enamorado de Romano, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

Part 2

 **El dia siguiente vino más rápido de lo que Romano había pensado, y se estaba arreglando para ir a ver a Cata.** De repente, estaba a punto de salir cuando sonó el timbre. Romano abrió la puerta, y le sorprendió que Cata justamente apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Romano vio que su mejor amiga estaba toda machucada, y llorando. No era como cuando Foix abuso de ella ¿O si?

Ella estaba afirmando sus muñecas, que le dolían a morir por la cara de dolor que tenía. El primer instinto que tuvo Romano era abrazarla, pero después que vio las heridas que tenía en las muñecas no podía creerlo. Catarina de pronto se desmayó en brazos de Romano por falta de sangre. Era lógico, la caminata entre las casas de ambos era larga, y para no mencionar a las montañas pirineo. El la tomo en brazos como la había tomado 4 años antes, y la llevó a dentro de la casa de Toño.

Romano se dio cuenta de que Cata necesitaba dónde dormir por algunos días, y ella sabía que no podía irse a la casa de Toño cuando quisiera, pero era la única opción que tenía porque no tenía a nadie más para pedirle ayuda. Sus padres también estaban fuera del reino.

"Mamma Bella, io ho bisogno di bende, maledizione! Catarina è molto grave!" Le gritó a su "mamà".

Él tenía un sospechoso en su mente, uno que ya la hizo sufrir una vez. Romano no estaba seguro si era la persona que tenía en mente, pero solo pensandolo lo puso de mal genio. Bella fue al salon, y le pasó las vendas a Romano. Él le curó las heridas a Cata mientras que ella dormía. Las heridas de ella no eran abiertas, ni tan grandes. Sólo parecía que ese alguien le habia hecho mas daño severo. Él juró por la lealtad que le tenía a Cata que iba a sacarle la re ñacle a Foix y entonces hacer que fuera anexado si era él. Romano se sentó al frente de Cata, y miro como dormía.

Él pensó que Cata no había comido antes de llegar allá, y decidió prepararle lo que sobraba de los churros que habían comido ellos para el desayuno sabiendo que a ella le encantaban igual que él. También le preparó un vaso de leche. Él llevó las dos cosas a la mesa central del salon. Se sentó de vuelta al lado de su mejor amiga, y espero hasta que despertó…

 **Un rato mas tarde**

Romano vio los ojos verdes de Catarina abriéndose despasito, y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, y se sentó en frente de ella. Catarina le sonrió cuando lo vio yendo a donde estaba ella, pero su cara aún estaba triste cuando susurró.

"¿Lovi…?" Miró hacia abajo ella, continuando "él me lo hizo de nuevo… Foix abuso de mi otra vez…"

Romano sabía que era Foix, era la única razón que Cata pudiera estar llorando. Él abrazó a Catarina mientras que ella lloraba lágrimas de angustia mojando el uniforme de él de nuevo.

"Sta bene, Cata. Che successo questa volta? Era lui era quello che ti ha ferito?" Romano susurró en el oído de su mejor amiga.

"Él se puso celoso de ti, Lovi." Cata dijo, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de su cara. Sus muñecas le dolían, y Romano le ayudó con eso.

"Cata, perché non andiamo a la mia camera da letto? Così tu mi puoi dire che cosa ti ha fatto quel bastardo?" Le dijo, tomando la de la mano.

Catarina estaba de acuerdo con esta idea, y Romano quería saber qué había sucedido a Catarina. El enojo, y frustración que tenía él con aquella situación se estaba avanzando lentamente. Romano de repente tuvo una fuerte sensación de actitud defensiva hacia Cata. Él sintió la necesidad de protegerla, y estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo. Cuando llegaron a la pieza de èl, Romano hizo que Cata fuera a sentarse en la cama de él mientras que cerraba la puerta.

Romano fue a sentarse al lado de ella, y dijo "non devi preoccuparti, Catarina. Dimmi che cosa successo."

"Sucedió cuando te fuiste, fue lo mismo que la otra vez. La única diferencia era que esta vez no estaba solo…" ella paró un ratito, tiritando de miedo. Ella tragó, y suspiró un suspiro grande.

Al igual que la otra vez, Cata tuvo que sacar el coraje que tenía en el corazón de ella para mostrarle las heridas que tenía a su mejor amigo. Cuando vio que sus heridas estaban curadas, miró a su amigo que le dijo "io ti ho aiutato con gli tue lesioni, Catita. Quello bastardo francese ti puoi avete ucciso-e! Era lui che ti ha fatto queste lesioni?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa pequeña, después con lágrimas formando a través de sus ojos verdes le dijo "¡Eso… Eso fue su majestad, rey Francis Bonnefoy de diamantes!"

Romano reconoció ese nombre ¡era el de Francia! El mismo que le trato de hacer lo mismo con él antes que la conociera. Romano debía saber que Francia estaba metido en esto. Ya que no podía tener a Romano por culpa de Toño, decidió invadir a Cata!

"Quello bastardo ti ha fatto questo, Cata?!" Romano gritò, ira y rabia fluían a través de sus ojos color miel.

Romano ni siquiera estaba enojado con Catarina, estaba enojado con ellos por hacerle eso a ella.

"No, Foix lo hizo. El rey me retuvo cuando lo hizo. Me ató las manos a la espalda para que no pudiera moverme. Foix se alzó sobre mí, y me preguntó por qué no había respondido a ninguna de las cartas. Le dije que no quería tener nada que ver con él porque es nada para mí. Foix me golpeó y me dijo antes de que me invadiera "¡eres mi chica, mi niña! ¡Tienes que rendirte, y pagarme tributo a partir de ahora! "Eso fue cuando supe que era demasiado tarde ... Yo ... era horrible, Lovi ... Me han marcado la vida, ¡yo ... los odio!"

ella terminó su historia en llantos de dolor, y angustia. Romano estaba lleno de ira al escuchar cómo sucedió todo. ¿Cómo no podían tener compasión por una niña tan inocente? ¿Cómo podrían ser tan pervertidos así? ¡No tenían derecho a hacerle eso a ella! Esas fueron las preguntas que Romano se estaba haciendo mientras que abrazaba a Cata tranquilizando la. Cata trato de abrazarlo de vuelta, botando lágrimas en su uniforme.

Romano dijo, culpa sobrepasando todas las otras emociones que tenía dentro de su corazón "lo so, ed io lo odio troppo, amore mio. Tu mi hai, e io ho avuto l'audacia di abbandonarti quando sapevo che stai in peligro. E 'colpa mia che questo ti successo."

Él soltò a Catarina del abrazo, tomándola de las manos. jurando por la amistad que tenían ambos, le dijo "pagherà lui per questo che ti ha fatto! Io detesto che ti ha fatto questo, e so che loro non hanno pietà. Così ti giuro, Cata per la nostra amicizia prohibita che lui pagherà!"

"No tienes que jurar ante eso, Lovi. Solo prometeme que vais a darle una paliza. No te culpes por lo que me hicieron, tenías que irte después de pasando el dia en el castillo. A mi no me molesta porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero a veces pienso que te cansais." Cata le dijo a su mejor amigo, mirándolo. "Lo importante es que estais aqui conmigo ahora, ayudandome a salir de esta. Supongo que los dos odiamos al rey de diamantes ahora por lo que nos hizo…?"

Cata paro por un segundo, pensando en lo que Romano le había dicho. Una parte de lo que dijo su mejor amigo le pareció curioso, y preguntó sonriendo "me has dicho mi amor, Lovi?"

"Sì, Cata. io ho deciso di dirti questo perché ti ho tanto amore. Mi non stancherò mai di proteggerti. Io ho intenzione di fare tutto possibile per proteggerti, anche se devo andare a la guerra con loro. Devo dirti che ora mi vergogno a dire che ho fatto parte del Regno di diamanti una volta nella mia vita." dijo Romano, todavía tomando las manos de Cata.

Él la miró en los ojos verdes que tenía, y se dio cuenta que ella se sentía un poquito mejor porque sus ojos brillaban cuando le dijo eso.

Cata le respondió "Te quiero, Lovi. Te quiero mucho, o sea cómo no he de quererte? Sacrificas tus días protegiéndome cuando mis padres no están en el reino, y eres mi amigo desde que éramos niños. mira ahora me salvaste la vida. Tenías razón, Lovi. Ellos qu-querian acabar conmigo, y si no hubiera venido para acá… m-me hubiesen ... Pues no puedo imaginar mi vida sin usted. "

Romano se dio cuenta de que también estaba cansada su mejor amiga, y la mandó a acostarse. Cata se levantó y fue a donde la cabecera de la cama. Al igual que la vez pasada que ella fue a la casa de Antonio para más de un día, le pidió Romano si quería acompañarla.

"¿perché non puo?" pensó, entonces él se estiró al lado de su mejor amiga.

Cata también estaba mirándolo a él, y Romano podría decir que Cata se puso feliz. Él se sentía un poco mejor, aunque tenía un poco de rabia contra Foix por haber abusado de ella. Romano decidió no mencionar ese nombre en ese momento porque él sólo quería tener paz con su mejor amiga, Catarina. Romano se movió más cerca a Catita y besó su frente.

"Io non può immaginare la mia vita se non ti avessi incontrato. Questo é perché ho salvato la tua vita, perché ti… ti amo, Cata." Le susurro.

Cata puso su cabeza sobre el uniforme de Romano y cerró los ojos. Romano se quedó mirándola. Romano tenía su brazo apoyado del hombro de cata, y vio su sueño por unos minutos antes de que él se quedó dormido. Romano intentó sacar de su mente lo que sucedió a Cata, pero había una pregunta que él mismo se hacía "Perché lui dovra essere un cretino e fare questa cosa orribile come quello a una ragazza innocente come Catarina Castillet?"

 **Un par de días después**

Cuando Romano había escuchado que Ludwig y su esposa habían regresado al castillo, decidió llevar a Cata a su casa. Catita estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, ya que no había visto a sus padres en tan largo tiempo. Entonces los dos se fueron al castillo con Antonio, que también tenía que ir a trabajar con su hermano, Gabriel **-Portugal-** . Ludwig y Elena estaban sentados en sus tronos, esperando a que Catarina regresara a casa. Ellos se habían enterado de que su hija fue abusada por el as de diamantes por la carta que Toño les mandó a través de las palabras de Romano. Los reyes ya estaban preocupados por lo que le había pasado a su hija.

Cuando Catarina y Romano llegaron a la sala donde estaban ellos, la reina levantó su cabeza, y sonrió al verlos juntos a los dos amigos. Ella tocó el hombro de su marido, que tenía su cabeza postrada encima de su mano, pensando en lo que sucedió.

"Qui sta vostra figlia! " dijo Romano, caminando con Catita.

Él la tomó de la mano. Ludwig levantó su cabeza de la posición en que la tenía, mientras que Romano soltaba la mano de cata para que fuera donde su madre.

"Muchas gracias a toda tu familia por cuidar a nuestra hija, Romano." Elena le dijo a Romano, mientras abrazaba a Catita.

Ellas no se habían visto en harto tiempo, entonces fue una alegría para ambas el reunirse.

"Prego… e voi sapevate che quello stupido bastardo francese gli ha fatto cosa di male a Catarina altra volta!?" Les respondio Romano.

Esto hizo que Elena y Ludwig se miraran, y Catita escondió su cara en el vestido de su madre.

"No, no lo sabíamos. Cuando sucedió?" La reina le preguntó a Romano, mientras trataba de calmar a su hija que tenía tanto miedo.

"Successo il sabato passato per la sera, quando io l'avevo lasciato in casa. Domenica per la mattina, io mi sto venuto qui per stare con lei, ma lei aveva andato a la mia casa… stabia piacendo la pobre perché quello bastardo francese gli aveva fatto cose molto brutale con il suo fratello, il re Francesco Bonnefoy di diamanti!" Romano le responde a la reina, un tono de tristeza mezclado con ira en su voz.

Ludwig levantó su cabeza al escuchar ese nombre en una frase tan desesperante ¿¡como pudo haberlo traicionado así!? "Que le hizo ese maldito traidor a mi hija!? Le preguntó Ludwig a Romano, un tono furioso en su voz.

"Foix aveva invasato la tua figlia, ma il re l'aveva tenuto quando lo aveva fatto. Gli legò le mani dietro la schiena in modo da non potersi muovere. Foix torreggiava su di lei, e li ha chiesto perché non aveva risposto a nessuna delle lettere. li ha detto che non voleva niente a fare con lui perché era niente per lei. Foix li ha colpita a Catarina, e lui gli ha detto prima che gli invaso "sei la mia ragazza, la mia ragazza! Hai bisogno di rinunciare e pagarmi tributo da adesso!" In quel momento ha capito che era troppo tardi." le dijo Romano, repitiendo la historia que Cata le había contado ese día a èl.

Ludwig estaba furioso con la situaciòn en la que estaba su hija, y miró a su esposa que estaba igual de furiosa con aquella situación. Catita se paró, y fue al lado de su amigo.

"Lovi me había curado las heridas que me había hecho, por favor no lo echen." Dijo ella, sabiendo que Romano era un antiguo residente del reinado de diamantes antes de mudarse al reinado de corazones. Ludwig y Elena se miraron, y miraron a los niños.

"Nosotros no vamos a echar a Romano porque él siempre te fue fiel como amigo, a pesar de que esta amistad está prohibida. Hablando de Aurembiax, se supone que ella debería haber estado en su casa contigo. Si tenemos que arreglar lo que hicimos hace muchos años atrás." Dijo Elena "Tenemos que cancelar tu matrimonio con Alfred Jones, el príncipe de diamantes-espadas…"

Ella miró a Cata mientras que ella tiritaba de miedo. Hasta ahora no sabían ambos niños que Catarina estaba comprometida al reinado que le había hecho tanto daño. A Romano le vino otro presentimiento que Cata se había puesto mal con esta noticia, y la abrazó.

"Va bene, Cata. Loro hanno detto che tu non vai ti sposati con Alfred…" Romano susurro en el oído de cata, sosteniendola mientras que ella temblaba de miedo.

Después miró a Ludwig, y a su esposa. Enfurecido con lo que estaba pasando, romano dijo "Ché? … Alfred e Catarina? Non può capire, lui non l'aveva nombrado mai nella nostra amicizia di tanto tempo, lui sta innamorato della mia mezza-sorella, Maria Fernandez . Ci sono io che gli escribo di lei. Vuoi debate arreglar questo, lei non si può andare al regnato di diamanti perchè quelle bastardi francesi li potranno fare casa di male altra volta, maledizione! Se vuoi deccidate che andiamo a la guerra con loro, Sono disposto a combattere in contra di loro in onore di Catarina! Sono disposto a morire proteggendola! Io giuro che il Asso di diamanti pagherà per questo!"

"Era porque queríamos mejorar las relaciones de nuestros reinos, no pensamos que esto iba a pasar. Ambos no sabían de este compromiso fallado porque aún no habían nacido. Yo creo que es lo mejor que cancelamos este compromiso porque aunque ustedes cuatro son amigos, me di cuenta de que ella no lo quiere así como te quiere a ti, Romano." Elena le dijo "yo se que ella no se puede ir allá, no mientras que ese maldito infeliz está vivo. Creo que jamás perdonaría a foix por lo que le hizo a mi hija. Por eso, Cata no se debe casar con Alfred."

Cata soltó a Romano, y le dijo a su madre "Lovi es solamente mi mejor amigo, ma. Si, lo quiero, pero no así.…"

lo chistoso es que mentía, porque desde que Romano la empezó a ayudar que se estaba enamorando de èl.

"No se de eso, Catita… ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos. Me di cuenta de la amistad especial que tienen ustedes." Elena dijo, parándose de la silla de ella.

Ella fue a donde estaban ambos niños, y le dijo a Romano "te doy permiso para estar en la armada que estará en el campeonato de guerra que pronto estallara entre diamantes y corazones. Ya que tu padre y tu tío están en el estadio, tu los puedes acompañar."

"Grazie, mi regna. Io ti prometto che io vuo fare tutto possibile paura che lui pagherà per gli cose di male che li ha fatto alla principessa." Romano le dijo, inclinándose hacia la reina.

"De nada, mi'jo. Puede pararse ahora." Le dijo Elena, sonriendo. Él la obedeció, y se paró.

Romano miro a Catarina que tenía una carita de pena, y le dijo "che successo, Catita?"

"Es que no quiero perderte, Lovi. Usted es el único amigo que tengo, no quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por mi culpa." Cata le dijo, el poquito de coraje en su corazón saliendo a la luz cuando continuó diciendo "quiero ir contigo, yo fui la víctima. Déjeme por lo menos decirle que pare!"

"No, Catita. Ti può succedere cosa di male di nuovo-e… puoi asta morire nella guerra." Romano le dijo, mirándola a los ojos verdes esmeraldas que tenía.

La verdad era que él tampoco la quería perder porque él ya estaba sintiendo algo más profundo por ella. En realidad, le dolió el corazón cuando la reina le dijo que ella ya estaba comprometida. Por eso reacciono asi de mal.

Elena interrumpió la conversación entre ambos amigos, y dijo "perdóneme por interrumpir, mi'jito. Si Catita es la próxima reina de corazones, es importante que tenga experiencia con el ejército y la armada. Es el deber de ella."

"Va bene, mi regna. Lei può andare con noi, ma si li successe cosa di male per colpa di lui. Io mi assicuro che sia annessa per il suo fratello." Romano le dijo a la reina.

Elena miró a su marido, y le dijo "deberíamos enviarle una nota a ese infeliz?"

"Ja, voy a mi oficina a escribirla. Tu vais a informarle a los soldados que va a ver un ataque en contra de esos infelices!?" Le ordenó Ludwig a su esposa, parándose y yendo camino a su oficina.

"Si, en seguida, mi rey." La reina le respondió, mirándolo irse.

Cuando se fue el rey, Cata le dijo a su madre "como lo soporta, mamá? Dijo, después de tantos años juntos."

"Simple, mijita. Yo tengo las cualidades que tu padre no tiene, y yo le obedezco cuando me pide que haga algo. Yo estoy a cargo de cuidar de ti, y tambien estoy a cargo de la Marina y las finanzas del Reino. tu padre es más frío de personalidad, y como rey lo respetan. El está a cargo de la armada, y del reino entero. Nosotros nos ayudamos el uno al otro como pareja, y cuando estamos gobernando el reino. Tu un dia tienes que gobernar el reino tú misma, y tu esposo te tendrá que ayudar a hacerlo. No vas a casarte con la realeza de diamantes como nosotros lo planificamos. Ya no tiene sentido ese compromiso." Le dijo la reina a su hija, besando su frente. Elena se fue a avisarle a la armada de la noticia.

Cata miró a Romano tiernamente, y fue adonde él. Lo abrazó diciendo "Gracias por decirle a mi madre lo que me pasó, Lovi."

"Prego, Catita. Tu sai che io ho intenzione di proteggerti, e vado mantenere la promessa che ti ho fatto-e." Romano le dijo, abrazándola.

"Si, lo se. Pues me lo has repetido varias veces, Lovi. Lo que me da miedo es que allá, en el reino de diamantes te acusaran de traición y de liquidación de información. Te podrían hasta…" le dijo Catita, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Romano soltó a su amiga del abrazo, y le tomó las manos. Él la miró aseguradamente, diciéndole "quello non va succedere, Catita. Non ti devi preoccupare, noi faremo che loro pagheranno insieme, ti prometto. Niente di male ci succederà se siamo insieme."

"Ojala no nos pase nada malo a nosotros, Lovi." Dijo Catita, mirándolo. "Que pasa si algo nos llega a pasar, y nos separamos?"

"Non importa cosa succede, saremo sempre i migliori amici. Ho qualcosa per te, Catita. Se qualcosa di male ci succede, e ci diventiamo separare. Lo tieni con te per ricordarmi, ed io farò la stessa cosa." Dijo Romano, extendiendo la mano en su bolsillo, y sacando una pequeña caja. "Aprela, Catita." Le dijo, pasándole la cajita.

Catita la recibió, y la abrió: a dentro estaba una argolla de amistad que era de plata, y que tenía un corazón cristalino. Dentro de la argolla decía "amicizia per sempre".

"Lovi, no me estáis pidiendo matrimonio, cierto? Um… es que… no se que decir, es precioso." Preguntó Cata, mirando el anillo.

Ella miró a su amigo que le dijo "Non, Catita. È un anello di amicizia. Voglio che tu sappia che avremo sempre questi anelli per mantenere viva la nostra amicizia." sacando el anillo de la cajita.

Después de unos segundos, continuó diciendo "La nostra fedeltà e amicizia è ufficiale ora, Catita. Ti conosco da quando eravamo bambini, e so che hai un cuore d'oro tutto quel tempo ti ho conosciuto. Voglio dire che sei la ragazza più bella che conosco. Sono serio, non ho mai incontrato nessuno così come sei tu-e." Romano le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda a su mejor amiga.

"No se que decir, Lovi. Es que usted siempre estuvo a mi lado, y siempre me apoyó en todo. Incluso si está prohibida esta amistad." Cata le dijo, todavía tomada de la mano con Romano.

Ella le besó la mejilla a su mejor amigo, y lo abrazó. "¿Vamos a ser amigos por toda la vida? Ahora, si nos separamos, nuestra amistad seguirá viva."

Romano la abrazó de vuelta. A él le importaba mucho la situación en que estaba su amiga, pero no se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de ella.

"Si, Catita. Sarai la mia amica per sempre. La mia vita nel regno dei diamanti era un brutto follia, dannata! Questo è stato colpa da Antonio perché mi ha spinto in giro per tutto il tempo. Credo che mamma Bella aveva ragione quando disse che avevo bisogno di una vita sociale, e ora ho la migliore vita sociale con te come la mia migliore amica." Romano susurró, todavía abrazándola.

Sintió que Cata soltaba un suspiro pequeño, y ahí supo que ella estaba feliz otra vez. Ella lo soltó, y le dijo "vamos a ver qué está haciendo mi madre?"

"Niños, vengan acá!" Gritó Ludwig en su acento alemán. Romano tomó a Catarina de la mano, y la llevó a donde su padre.

Cuando llegaron al balcón donde estaba Ludwig, Cata le dijo "que necesitáis, papá?"

"Ja, quería platicar algo con ustedes." Ludwig dijo, dándose vuelta.

Caminó hacia ella, y cata le dijo "mandaste la carta?"

"Ja, recien la mandé. Catarina, se trata de tu deber como la próxima reina de Corazones." Ludwig dijo, abriendo la puerta que iba al balcón. Los tres caminaron afuera, y se veía todo el reino.

" **¡Wow!"** Ambos niños gritaron, sorprendidos por la vista. De verdad se veía muy bonita la vista desde ese lugar, y además se veía el sol muy bello sobre el reino.

Cata miró a su papà, y le dijo "¿todo eso voy a gobernarlo cuando sea más grande?" Ella estaba un poco asustada porque creía que no iba a poder hacerlo, al otro lado pensaba en el poco de coraje que tenía dentro de todo el miedo que dominaba su corazón.

"Ja! Como heredera de la casa real de corazones, serás la gobernadora de todo esto meine tochter." Ludwig dijo, mirando a su hija. "Ya mandamos el aviso de que no hay matrimonio entre tu y el príncipe, Alfred Jones. Solo falta que respondan, y el compromiso será anulado."

Justo en ese momento llegó la paloma mensajera con una carta que pertenecía a Ludwig. Catarina y Romano lo miraron, y cata le preguntó "¿Papá, qué dice la carta?"

"La verdad es que das ist nicht gut porque aunque si estamos oficialmente en la guerra, ellos no dejaran tranquila a mi hija hasta que se case. No con el amigo de ustedes, ese matrimonio ya no sucederá." Ludwig dijo, mirando a su hija. Le dio pena tener que decirlo.

Romano ya sabía que iba a decir el rey, y le dijo en un tono enojado "Ora quello bastardo francese mi ascolterà per l'ultima volta! Lui non puoi fare questo, maledizione!"

Èl se dio vuelta y se iba ir cuando Cata le preguntó "Lovi…?"

"Se lui pensa che ha diritto di abusare di la mia ragazza, e forzarla a sposarsi con lui… Cata, io devo fare giustizia per questo!" Romano le dijo, dándose vuelta para mirarla.

"Voy contigo, Lovi. Amigos para siempre, recuerdalo." Cata dijo, yéndose donde su amigo. Ludwig estuvo a punto de protestar, pero miró como estaba su hijita de feliz. Si decidió avisarle a su esposa que los vigile, Elena lo obedeció.

 **15 - 20 minutos más tarde**

 **Ellos tres fueron al castillo de Foix a cabalgata para llegar más rápido, y se demoraron 15 minutos. Mientras viajaban, la ira de Romano ya estaba avanzando porque Foix forzó a que Cata se casara con él.**

Cata trató de no llorar de terror cuando tocó el timbre de la casa de Foix.

"Foix, Je veux te dire quelque chose d'important!". Ella gritó cuando se escuchó la voz francesa al otro lado. Catarina tenía un poco de confianza bajo todo el miedo que tenía dentro de su corazón. "Tengo que decirle que me deje sola primero, Lovi. Yo fui víctima de él, y si Foix intenta algo. seguramente te voy a llamar."

Ella tenía razón, ellos no podían entrar a la casa de él, y declararle la guerra. Cata abrazó a Romano y él le devolvió el favor. Así es como funcionaba su relación, siempre se abrazaban cuando algo salía mal, tranquilizandose mutuamente. Esto fue seguido por ellos resolviendo el problema que tenían.

Romano la soltó del abrazo, y le dijo "sto sicuro che va star tutto bene, Catita. Amici per sempre, io lo ricorderò per tutta la mia vita." Le besó la frente.

Catarina fue donde su madre, y le dijo "mamá tengo mucho miedo de enfrentarlo, pero siento que debo por lo menos intentarlo."

"Se que estais asustada, Catita. Se necesita mucho coraje para enfrentar al hombre que abusó de ti." La reina dijo, abrazando a su hija antes que entrara a esa casa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Catarina que se dio vuelta, y se fue. Elena y Romano rezaban para que le fuera bien a Cata, y justo cuando pensaron que todo salió bien a Romano le vino otro impulso. Él hizo lo que su instinto quiso que hiciera, y saltó la reja. ¿Qué significan esos impulsos que les dan a Romano y a Catarina? Bueno, se podría decir que les están llegando sus poderes mágicos. Poderes que nunca supieron que estaban ahí cuando eran niños porque eran muy chicos para entender lo que significaba la magia en el mundo de Cardsdale.

"¿A donde crees que vais, Romano?" La mamá de Catarina le dijo, mirándolo en shock.

"Per salvare Catarina!" Romano le dijo, corriendo hacia la puerta. Él no podía recordar lo rápido que corría, pero logró romper la puerta. Tal como Romano pensó, Cata estaba sentada en un sofá que Foix tenía en su sala de estar, llorando de nuevo.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, diciendo "LOVI, ÉL ESTÁ HACIENDO OTRA VEZ. ¡INTENTÉ DECIRLE, PERO NO ME ESCUCHÓ!"

Acerca de que estaba haciéndole el as de diamantes, estaba a punto de abusar de ella por tercera vez. Esta situación era como una puñalada en el corazón para Romano, el verla sufrir con sus ojos propios hizo que su personalidad fuerte saliera a la luz.

Sacando su espada, Romano gritó "COSA DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO ALLA MIA CATITA, BASTARDO INFELICE!"

Foix se paró de donde estaba, y gritó en francés "ROMANO, QU'EST QUE TU FAIS IcI!?" Sacando su espada también, gritando "TU N'ES PAS BIENVENUE DANS LE ROYAUME DES CARREAUX-PIQUES!"

Foix se parecía mucho a su hermano, Francis. La única diferencia era que su pelo fue afirmado por un moño. Tenía el uniforme de colores entre naranjo y amarillo, con zapatos negros. Él era mayor que Romano y Catarina también, o sea que ellos tenían 12 años, y Foix tenía 16 años de edad.

"Lovi, no quiero que luches contra él. Yo no quiero que te mueras…" Cata dijo, corriendo al lado de su amigo.

Romano la mandó a que se ganara atrás de él, y él se paró frente a Foix, mirándolo de modo feo, y le dijo "IO LI AVEVO PROMESSO QUALCOSA, E ORA IO DEVO MANTENERE QUELLA PROMESSA! COMBATTERÒ PER DIFENDERE L'ONORE DELLA MIA CATITA!"

"C'EST ÇA, AH! MAIS Il Y A UN PETIT PROBLÈME … ANDORRE E MON TERRITOIRE! ÇA ME FAIT PLAISIR DE TE DONNER UN COUP DE PIED, ET DE LA GAGNER!" Foix le dijo, apuntándole con su espada "TU N'EST PAS RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN TRAÎTRE DANS LE ROYAUME DES CARREAU-PIQUES!"

Ya se pudo escuchar los ruidos de las dos espadas pegándose, y ambos estaban muy enfurecidos. Sus manos temblando, y estaban sudados. Romano cruzó la espada de él con la de Foix, mirándolo. Sus ojos llenos de ira, y rabia cuando le dijo "POSSO CHIEDERTI UNA COSA?! PERCHÉ MALEDIZIONE PERCHÉ POTRAI ESSERE MOLTO STUPIDO COME ABUSARE DI UNA RAGAZZA INNOCENTE COME LEI?!" Apuñalandolo una vez, y tratando de protegerse de las puñaladas que daba Foix. "LEI TI HA DETTO CHE LEI HA UN FIDANZATO, E TU NON SEI ALTRO CHE UN PERVERTIDO PEZZO DI MERDA!"

"ELLE NE M'AVAIS DIT RIEN… BON, SI ELLE À UN PETIT AMI, OU EST IL?! JE VOUDRAIS LUI DIRE …" no pudo seguir lo que iba a decir porque Romano lo pescó del cuello de su camisa, y lo tiró lejos. Foix se paró, y corrió hacia Romano siguiendo la lucha. Foix estaba sacando en cara lo que le hizo a Catarina mientras seguían peleando.

Esto hizo que dentro del corazón hubiera más rabia, seguido por la actitud defensiva hacia Catarina. Romano siguió luchando contra el que le hizo daño a su mejor amiga tambien, gritando "TU PROBABILMENTE NON HAI ASCOLTATO, E NON RENDEVA CONTO QUELLO CHE LEI TI HA DETTO PERCHÉ ERI TROPPO IMPEGNATO ABUSANDO DI LEI PER CAPIRE CHE STAVA SUCCEDENDO!" Haciendo que la espada de él se cruzará con la de Foix un par de veces mas. Romano no dejó que Foix hablará cuando continuó de gritarle en Italiano "CATARINA E LA MIA RAGAZZA, E VUOI LI HANNO RUBATO LA SUA DIGNITÀ! VUOI DUE FANNO UN PAR DI BASTARDI FRANCESI CHE HANNO DELLE OCD! Non hanno niente altro da fare che invadere le regioni vitali di persone innocenti come noi!"

"JE NE T'AI FAIS PAS RIEN, ROMANO! CATARINA E A MOI!" Foix gritó, apuñalando a Romano. Esto hizo que se callera al piso.

"¿¡NO, QU'EST QUE TU AS FAIS!?" Cata le gritó a Foix, tratando de ir donde su amigo. Fue acorralada por Foix, quien corrió hacia ella.

"Estas bien, Lovi!?" Cata gritó. No había respuesta de Romano, y eso hizo que Cata se preocupara por su amigo. "LOVINO!"

"Tu vas être mienne, Andorre. Personne ne peut pas l'arrêter maintenant!" Foix le gritó en Francés. En ese momento, Foix había llegado al sillón y… ¿cacharon, cierto?

"LAISSE MOI, FOIX. JE T'AI DIT ARRÊTE…..!" Cata le respondió en Frances, no alcanzando a terminar lo que iba a decir porque él la besó apasionadamente.

Toda la escena fue interrumpida cuando Elena entró, gritando "¡SUELTA A MI HIJA, MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡CREISTE QUE PODIAS TOCARLA Y SALIRTE CON LA TUYA, AH!"

"Gracias, mamá… trate de pararlo, el no me escuchó!" Cata le dijo cuando Foix se bajó de encima de ella. Ella estaba muy asustada con esto ya que era una niña adolescente cuando él le hizo daño las dos veces.

"Phtt, Tu ne m'avait pas arrêtée. Je vais continuer, jusqu'à le jour que tu est ma femme, Catarina!" Foix le gritó "je t'aime, mon chérie…" no pudo proceder porque Cata le pegó una cachetada.

"ET JE NE T'AIMERAI JAMAIS, AU CONTRAIRE … JE TE DÉTESTE! Je préfère rester avec mon meilleur ami avant de rester avec quelqu'un qui est malade dans tête comme toi!" Cata le gritó, sacando su propia espada.

"AH OUI, C'EST QUI CA?! ES CE QUE C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE … ROMANO VARGAS!?" Foix le gritó, sacando otra vez su espada para pelear con ella. "AH NON, C'EST TRÈS TRISTE PARCE-QUE PERSONNE NE PEUT PAS DÉSOBÉIR LES ORDRES QUE JE DONNE! JE T'ORDONNE DE ME MARIER!"

"TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE CA AVEC MOI, FOIX! JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET, JE SUIS UNE PERSONNE, UNE NATION COMME TOUT LES AUTRES! LAISSE MOI FAIRE MA VIE, FOIX! J'AI JUSTE UN PEU DE DIGNITÉ QUI RESTE PARCE-QUE TU M'AVAIS VOLÉ LA DIGNITÉ!" Cata le respondió furiosamente, mientras que las dos espadas se golpeaba violentamente. Las manos de Catarina y Foix estaban temblando, y estaban los dos respirando profundamente. Dolor y odio fluían a través de los ojos esmeraldas de Catarina mientras que peleaban ambos.

"OUI, JE PEUX FAIRE TOUS-QUE JE VEUX AVEC TOI PARCE-QUE TU EST A MOI, TU SERAS TOUJOURS A MOI! OUBLIE LE, IL E JUSTE UN TRAÎTRE! VIEN AVEC MOI, JE SUIS L'AS DES CARREAUX!" Foix le gritó, igual de furioso. Él trató de apuñalarla, pero había una fuerza mágica que no lo dejo. Con eso se puso más enojado, y peleó más violento con ella.

"COMMENT EST-QUE TU AS LE DROIT DE ME DEMANDER À OUBLIER MON AMI D'ENFANCE, ET MON AMI DE TOUT LA VIE! JE NE PEUX PAS JAMAIS OUBLIER LOVI, ET JE NE VEUX PAS L'OUBLIER NON PLUS! NOUS AVONS FAIT UNE PROMESSE, ET JE DOIS LA GARDER AVEC TOUT MON COEUR!" Cata le gritó, defendiendo su amistad con Romano. "AH, OUI. PENSE TU QUE UNE PRINCESSE N'EST PAS PLUS HAUTES QU'UN AUS!?"

"TU L'AIME, C'EST ÇA!? RESPONDE MOI MAINTENANT, CATARINA! EST QUE TU L'AIME!?" Foix le preguntó, y miró a donde estaba Romano mientras peleaba con Catarina. Se llevó la sorpresa más grande. Las heridas que Romano tenía milagrosamente se habían curado, y solo estaba inconsciente. Él miró a Catarina "COMMENT EST-CE C'EST POSSIBLE … IL ÉTAIT BLESSÉ?"

"OUI, JE L'AIME TRÈS FORT! PLUS QUE TOUT AUTRES CHOSE DANS CE MONDE! NOUS SOMMES DES MEILLEURS AMIS POUR TOUT LA VIE!" Cata le gritó, mientras que las espadas se pegaban.

Romano despertó sin saber lo que ocurrió, y cuando vio que Catarina estaba batallando con Foix reaccionó de lo más rápido que pudo. Recogió su espada, y corrió hacia Foix gritando "LASCIALA ORA, BASTARDO IMBECILE! IL TUO FRATELLO MI HA STATO TRATANDO DI FARE QUESTO TUTTA LA MIA VITA QUANDO HO STATO QUI, MA LUI NON HA MAI AVUTO DI INVADERMI PERCHÈ IL MIO PADRE, TONIO MI AVEVA PARTEGGIATO SEMPRE!"

Foix paro de pelear con Catarina, y se dio vuelta. Él miro a Romano, y le gritó "OUI, MAIS CA N'Á PAS RIEN A FAIRE AVEC QU'EST QUE CE PASSE ICI!"

"Anda fuori con la tua figlia, ed Io combatto con lui, Elena. E molto peligroso per lei si sta qui." Romano le dijo a la reina, empezando la lucha de nuevo.

Catarina no iba a dejar que su mejor amigo luchará contra Foix solo, así que le dijo a su mamá "está bien, mamá. Yo le ayudare a Lovi, no lo dejaré luchar solo. Vaya para afuera usted, yo la llamo si pasa algo."

"Está muy bien eso, mijita. Usted algún día va a ser una reina que nos dará mucho orgullo a todos." Elena le dijo a su hija, besándola en la frente. Esto hizo que los ojos verdes de Cata brillaron de felicidad.

"¿Hablas en serio, mamá? ¿Piensas que sería un orgullo que yo fuera reina de corazones?" Catarina le preguntó a su mamá. Ella miró a donde estaba Romano, y vio que Foix estaba a punto de apuñalarlo en el pecho. "Lo siento, mamá. Debo ayudarlo!"

Elena abrazó a su hija, y dijo "Te deseo mucha suerte, hija mía."

"Gracias, mamá." Catarina dijo, abrazándola de vuelta. Después que su madre la soltó, Catarina se dio vuelta…

Ella corrió hacia donde estaban ambos peleando, gritando "¡Amigos por siempre!"

"Catita, Io credo che tu stai fuori con la tua mamma." Romano le dijo, aùn tratando de protegerse de la espada de Foix.

"Jamás te dejaré solo, Lovi." Cata respondió, tomándole la mano a su amigo.

Cuando Catarina hizo esto, una fuerza mágica los levantó hacia el cielo. La fuerza los separó, y ellos se transformaron a sus uniformes alternativos. El pelo de Catarina fue soltado del moño que siempre tenía. El uniforme de ella era una blusa roja, y más escotada que tenía corazones al medio. Cata traía puesto un cinturón negro, y una falda blanca. La falda tenía corazones rojos al lado izquierdo. Parte de su uniforme era guantes rosados en sus manos, y botas cafes.

El uniforme de Romano era parecido al de Toño en "el jefe España y ChibiRomano". Las diferencias son que el de Romano tiene una camiseta khaki debajo de su polera amarilla que era manga larga con corazones en los hombros. También tenía un pañuelo blanco con un corazón rojo sosteniéndolo, Él también tenía un chaleco rojo, y un cinturón negro en la cintura. Romano llevaba un par de pantalones blancos, que tenía corazones rojos en el lado derecho.

Ambos no podían creerlo cuando tocaron el piso de nuevo, mirándose el uno al otro. Incluso Foix se quedó boca abierta cuando los vio transformándose.

"Che sta succedendo?" Romano le preguntó a su amiga, todavía tomado de la mano con ella.

"No lo se, Lovi. Lo único que sé es tenemos que luchar contra él." Catarina le respondió.

Ella sacó su espada, y le apuntó a foix. Romano hizo lo mismo. Sus caras mostraban determinación cuando se acercaron a Foix. " **¡Amici per sempre!"** Gritaron ambos, empezando la lucha de nuevo.

De pronto se escuchaban los ruidos de las tres espadas pegándose, los tres furiosos. Sus manos temblando, y los corazones de ambos adolescentes estaban palpitando rápidamente. Romano y Foix se estaban echando garabatos mientras peleaban, y Catarina estaba intentando de ayudar a su mejor amigo. La sangre corría por los dos lados con cada puñalada que recibían, y la vista de Romano y Foix estaba nublada por culpa de las heridas que tenían. Los dos niños tenían un objetivo en este encuentro, esto era por el honor de Catarina.

"QUESTO HA MOLTO CHE FARE CON QUELLO CHE STA SUCCEDENDO QUI, MALEDIZIONE! QUANDO IL TUO FRATELLO HA CAPITO CHE NON POTEVA ABUSARE DI ME, VOI AVETE DECISO ABUSARE DI LEI INSIEME!" Romano le gritó a Foix, empujándolo al piso. Romano caminó al lado de él, y dijo "CHE HA FATTO LEI PER MERITARE CHE LORO LI HANNO FATTO QUESTO!? …. LEI NON HA FATTO NIENTE, E INNOCENTE!"

"JE DEVRAIS TE TUER POUR TRAHISON, ROMANO!" Foix dijo, estaba amenazando de muerte. Foix lo tiró al piso, y ellos de pronto se estaban peleando a puñetazos, y cachetadas.

"NON MI DA UN DANNATO SE MI UCCIDI OGGI, ALMENO IO PUÒ DIRE CHE L'HO CONOSCIUTO COME DOVREBBE ESSERE! IO LA PROTEGGERÒ CON LA MIA VITA!" Romano le dijo, cuando Foix le pegó.

En ese instante, Foix se alzó sobre Romano y estaba a punto de apuñalarlo. Cuando Cata se dio cuenta, ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡LOVINO, AHÍ VOY!" Ella dijo, empujando a Foix de encima de Romano. Ellos fueron rodando. En este proceso Foix apuñaló a Cata cerca de su corazón, y ambos se golpearon en la cabeza con la muralla.

Romano se paró, y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos. La herida estaba sangrando, y ella estaba inconsciente. Creyendo que Foix había acabado con la vida de Catarina, Romano estaba más furioso de lo que estaba antes de ese instante. Lo miró con cara de disgusto cuando se paró, dándose vuelta. Romano corrió hacia Foix, y agarró el cuello de su chaleco.

"GUARDA QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO, CAZZO DI BASTARDO FRANCESE! È MORTA A CAUSA TUA, MALEDIZIONE!" Le gritó, tirando lo lejos. Romano caminó hacia Foix de nuevo, esta vez respirando profundamente. Se podría decir que estaba furioso ante la idea de perder a su mejor amiga, sus ojos marrones de miel estaban llenos de rabia. Romano puso mucha fuerza cuando pegó a Foix una y otra vez, gritando "CATARINA E L'AMORE DELLA MIA VITA, E TU L'HAI UCCISA! HAI DOVUTO COSTRINGERLA A SPOSARSI CON TE! TUTTO QUESTO É COLPA TUA PERCHÉ SEI COSÌ STUPIDO PENSARE CHE TI AVREBBE MAI AMATO DOPO QUELLO CHE IL HAI FATTO!"

Romano ya se estaba cansando de desquitarse con Foix, y él estaba herido emocionalmente y también physicamente. Se enojaba fácilmente con los hombres, pero no fue capaz de matar. Solo su mafia es capaz de hacer eso, y Romano detesta llamarlos. Los países no mueren como las personas, se necesita ser anexado para que un país se muera. Francia tiene que hacerlo, no Romano. Lo que hizo él para terminar la lucha fue que le pegó una patada a Foix hacia arriba, haciendo que su cabeza se quedará atrapada en el techo de su propia casa.

La voz de Foix no se escuchaba cuando amenazaba a Romano, gritando "DESCENDE MOI D'ICI, ROMANO! JE TE DÉTESTE, JE VAIS TE TUER LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TE TROUVES PAR ICI!"

La mayor preocupación de Romano era su amiga del alma que pensaba que podría estar muerta, así que no le importó lo que dijo Foix. Fue donde estaba ella, y la miró con ojos lagrimeando. La herida de Catarina se sanó al menos un poco, pero ella no se movía. Estaba inconsciente, durmiendo profundamente. Romano le revisó si tenía pulso en el corazón, y si lo tenía pero estaba latiendo despasito.

"Va star tutto bene, Catita. Tu non puoi morire oggi, amore mio." Romano dijo, acariciando el pelo de su mejor amiga. La besó en la frente, y la recogió. Sus manos estaban sujetando los hombros, y las piernas de Catarina. De pronto ambos niños regresaron a sus uniformes normales

"Resta con me, Catarina. Non mi abbandoni ora, non puoi morire." Le suplicò, viéndola que no se muriera. Él corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Foix atrapado ahí. Salió del castillo de Foix, gritando "MI REGNA, LUi HA FARITO CATARINA! LEI SI POTRÀ MORIRE SE NON ANDIAMO AL DOTTORE ORA!"

Elena no podía creerlo cuando vio su hijita en brazos de Romano, y corrió hacia ellos. "¿Cómo sucedió esto, mi'jito?" Le dijo ella, mirando a su hija.

"Te puó dire quando andiamo a casa? … Ah madonna mia, anche lui mi ha ferito. Quel fottuto bastardo francese pagherà se lei muore oggi!" Romano gritó, quejándose por las heridas que tenía. Romano decidió llevarla a Catita con él en su caballo, así la podía vigilar que no se muriera.

Ellos se demoraron menos de quince minutos para traspasar al castillo de Corazones, donde Ludwig estaba esperando ansiosamente por la llegada de ellos. Cuando vio que su hija herida, estaba furioso y preocupado.

"Ti dirò cosa successo alla tua figlia in seguito, solo qualcuno va a prendere il dottore, diavolo!" Romano gritó, bajándose de su caballo. Él bajó a Catarina con cuidado, y la tomó en brazos.

Elena fue donde Romano, y pusó su mano en el hombro de él. "Hay que ser fuerte, mi'jito. Hasło por ella, no le hubiese gustado que sufrieras así por ella. Usted llévela a su recamara, y yo llamaré al doctor." Le dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Romano obedeció las órdenes que le dio Elena, y llevó a su mejor amiga a su pieza. Cuando llegaron, él la puso encima de su cama. Él se sentó al lado de ella, y le tomó la mano donde estaba la argolla de amistad. Sorprendentemente estaba caliente la mano de ella, y no heladas como cuando uno se está muriendo. Romano le besó la mano, y después la frente. Él se sentó de vuelta, y se notaba que estaba aliviado cuando suspiró.

"Va star tutto bene, Catita." Le susurró…

De pronto llegó el doctor a la pieza, y Romano se paró a recibirlo. El doctor pasó a la pieza de Catarina, y le dijo a Romano "tengo entendido que la princesa sufrió una puñalada?"

"Si, e molto grave la lesione della principessa. Un bastardo del regno di Diamanti li ha fatto questo, ma lei mi ha stato cercando di salvare la mia vita." Le dijo Romano, llevando lo adonde estaba Catarina.

El doctor lo mandó a que saliera un rato mientras curaba la herida de Catarina, y primero no quiso. Quería quedarse con su mejor amiga, pero sabía que el doctor tenía que hacer su trabajo. Se fue afuera de la pieza, y ahí estaban los dos lados de la familia unidos, a pesar de que Antonio y Aurembiax se detestaban.

"Che stai facendo qui, bastardo di pomodoro." Romano le dijo a su papá, cruzando sus brazos.

"Calmate, Romano. Escuchamos lo que pasó, y queríamos saber como le sucedió esto a Catarina." Antonio le dijo, con su sonrisa que siempre tenía.

Romano cerró la puerta, y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, y rabia. "vuoi davvero sapere cosa li successo!? ... Catarina è in quella stanza al momento, combattendo per la sua vita a causa del cazzo asso di diamanti! Io dovevo essere in quella stanza adesso, lui avrebbe dovuto uccidermi invece! Stava per uccidermi, ma Catarina ha salvato la mia vita, damnit!"

"No te culpes por lo que le pasó, mi'jito. Usted hizo bien al defenderla." Elena le dijo. "Sabemos que él es el culpable de toda esta historia."

Justo ahí, el doctor salió de la pieza. Romano se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y los dos lados de la familia se acercaron a Romano para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el doctor.

"¿Es usted el novio de la princesa, Catarina Castillet de Corazones?" Le preguntó a Romano, preocupado por la situación de Catarina.

"No, io sono il migliore amico di lei. Come sta, dottore?" Romano le preguntó, queriendo saber cómo estaba ella. Él presentía que algo no estaba bien con su mejor amiga, y le dijo "dimmi ora se ha qualcosa di male con lei."

El doctor sacó unos papeles que tenía sobre la condición de Catarina, y dijo "Y ustedes son la familia de ella?"

" **Si"** dijeron todos juntos… La reina se acercó más al doctor, y dijo "no quiero perder a mi hija, por favor dime que no la mató ese desgraciado."

"Bueno mi reina. La buena noticia es que le cure la herida de su hija, y se está recuperando. Lo malo es que está en un coma, y está muy débil. La otra noticia que tengo que darles es que ella perdió al hijito que estaba esperando." dijo el doctor, un poco triste cuando les dio la noticia.

La última noticia que les dio el doctor dejó a todos helados, nadie sabía qué Catarina estaba embarazada. Romano estaba más confundido que nadie porque ella no habló nada de esto con él, ni con nadie.

"quanto tempo era incinta Caterina? Che diavolo sta succedendo qui, non mi ha mai detto di questo?!" Le preguntó al doctor, cruzando los brazos.

El doctor sacó el test de embarazo, y le dijo "según este test, tenía una semana de embarazo, seguro no te lo dijo porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Lamento su pérdida."

Cuando escuchó que Catarina tenía una semana de embarazo cuando perdió la guagua, recordó lo que le había pasado a ella la semana anterior. "Io non sono il padre di quel bambino che stava dentro della mia amica… ¡Era quel bastardo francese che ti ho detto, dottore. La lasciò incinta quando abusava di lei la scorsa settimana!"

"Ese infeliz la dejó embarazada?!" Aurembiax gritó, furiosa con la situación. Ella estaba a cargo de Catarina, y ella como hermana sintió que la había fallado.

"Si. Era lui il padre di quel bambino che ha perduto Catarina." Romano le dijo a Aurembiax.

"Si pudiera, yo misma lo mataré con mis propias manos, mi'jito! Como se atrevería a dejar a mi hija embarazada sin que ella lo quiera!? Yo no creo en el aborto, pero esta vez es para mejor!" Elena le respondió a Romano, persignándose. Ella se dio vuelta para donde estaba su marido, y le dijo que fuera a su lado.

Ludwig fue al lado de su señora y dijo "¿qué pasa?"

"¿Doctor, podemos ir a ver a nuestra hija?" Elena suplicó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ludwig la abrazó, tratando de consolarla.

El doctor les abrió la puerta de la pieza , y todos entraron. "Cuidado que está muy delicada la princesa." Les dijo el doctor, cerrando la puerta.

Toda la familia fueron adonde estaba Catarina, y Antonio dijo "ay, si estuviera mi Nayita. Ella podría arreglar este problema, pues ella era doctora."

"Tu sai che lei non vuole parlare con te perché tu stai a punto di fare quello che Foix li ha fatto alla mia Catita, bastardo di pomodoro!" Romano le accordò a su padre de cómo había terminado la relación entre él y una mujer araucana a la cual amaba con toda su alma, ella se llamaba Nayare Ayinray.

Ludwig y Elena fueron a donde su hija estaba durmiendo profundamente, y Elena tocó el pelo de su hija. Las lágrimas fluían, y ella se tapó la cara. "Mi hija no se lo merecía, era inocente!" Ella gritó en llantos, abrazando su marido.

Ludwig abrazó a su señora, diciendo "ja, lo se. ¿Porque le pasan estas cosas a Catarina? … no lo se, pero si algún día de estos me lo encuentro por aquí, te juro que lo voy a matar con mis propias manos."

"Yo igual, mi amor ¿y si usamos nuestro poder mágico para ver si funciona? Hay que hacer algo para salvarla, Ludwig." Elena suplicó, abrazandolo de vuelta. No quería que su hija estuviera así.

Ludwig le dijo "yo creo que sería una buena idea que Romano nos ayudará con esto, él sería el único que nos podría ayudar, ja. Ellos son inseparables, y además que se nota que él la quiere mucho."

"Si, lo se. Él siempre estuvo con ella, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Además no olvides lo de los poderes mágicos que ellos tienen, y la prophecia de ellos." Elena le susurró en el oído de su marido, no queriendo que nadie supiera.

Elena fue donde estaba Romano, y le dijo "¿querés ayudarnos despertar a Catarina, mi'jito?"

Romano se dio vuelta en shock para mirarla, y dijo "aspetta, mi stai dicendo che c'è un modo per svegliarla dal coma? Farò tutto per aiutarti, ma cosa dobbiamo fare?"

"Si, hay una solución. Se necesita magia, ella necesita del poder del reino de Corazones." Le dijo, poniendo su mano encima del hombro de Romano. "Usted es el único que puede despertarla."

Romano fue con Elena a donde estaba Catarina, y preguntó "che devo fare?"

"Tenemos que transferir nuestra energía positiva para que ella se recupere, usted debe tomarle la mano." Elena dijo, parándose al frente de él.

Romano le tomó la mano que estaba la argolla de amistad que le había regalado, y también le tomó la mano a Elena mientras que ella tomó la mano a su hija y también la de Romano.

"Bueno, mi'jito. Ahora te voy a decir que ustedes dos tienen un poder que hace que las heridas se sanen, y también pueden presentir cuando el otro está en peligro. Todo esto yo lo vi cuando defendieron mutuamente a la amistad y lealtad que se tienen." Le dijo, mirándolo. "También esto que le regalaste esa argolla de amistad, y ella puso su vida en peligro para proteger la suya, mi'jito. Todo esto es cuestión de la magia de nuestro reino. Se que usted es el mejor amigo de mi hija, pero quizás no te das cuenta de que en realidad te estás enamorado de ella."

Esto hizo que los ojos de Romano se abrieran de shock, mirando a su mejor amiga. Ella todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente, y parecía que regresaba el color de piel normal que tenía ella. Después miró a la reina, y cerró los ojos. Él estaba pensando en lo que le dijo ella por un ratito ¿quizás era una posibilidad que él estaba enamorado de Catarina?

"La verità è che io non lo so, mi regna ... non dovrebbe morire oggi, non lo sopporterò. Ho un grande dolore dentro nel mio cuore perché non la voglio perdere. Potrà essere che tu hai ragione mi regna, lei sarà sempre il mio amore infantile. Ho sempre amato Catarina, dal primo giorno che l'ho conosciuto, e farò quel bastardo maledetto la lascerà sola! Catarina, ti amoooooooo, ti ho sempre amato!" Romano gritó, deseando que Catarina lo escuchará.

Cuando Romano confesó sus sentimientos verdaderos hacia Catarina, toda su energía mágica, además de la magia que la reina había lanzado mientras hablaba con él sobre su amor por la hija de ella, había trasladado al cuerpo inconsciente de Catarina. Elena y Romano se vieron debilitados por esta transfusión, pero ...

"¿Lovi? …" cata susurró, abriendo sus ojos verdes lentamente.

Romano dio vuelta la cabeza, y cuando la vio despierta estaba en shock. Él se paró de su silla, y la abrazó fuertemente diciendo "Catita, sei sveglia? Menomale, ho pensato che ti avesse perduto per colpa di quel cazzo di bastardo francese."

"Donde estoy, Lovi? Lo último que recuerdo fue que usted estaba a punto de morir, y yo lo saqué de encima de usted. Luego fui rodando, y me pegue en la cabeza contra el apared." Le dijo ella, abrazandolo de vuelta. De pronto sintió una punzada donde estaba la herida. "¡Ay, me duele el corazón! ¿Mamá, que me pasó?"

"Stai nella tua stanza, Catita." Romano le respondió, soltando la del abrazo. Se sentó al lado de ella, tomándola de la mano. Primero miró a Elena como si quería decir "¿le decimos ahora? ¿Le dices tu, o le digo yo?"

Catarina miró a su mejor amigo con una cara confundida, diciendo "¿Que me pasó, Lovi? ¿Quien me hirió?"

Romano la miró de vuelta con una cara de tristeza. La reina le dijo que él tenía que decirle lo que le pasó, y sabía que ella se asustaría con esto. Por el otro lado era su amiga, y ambos ya se decían todo.

"Era Foix, quel bastardo ti ha fatto questo. Nella quella battaglia, quando vuoi abbate girato, e tu hai colpito sulla testa. Ti ha pugnalato molto vicino al tuo cuore, e ho pensato di averti perduto, Cata. Ho calciato il suo culo in tuo onore perché non potevo sopportare quel pensamento che tu hai sacrificato la tua vita per salvare la mia, e mi stava uccidendo. ti ho portato a casa, e la tua madre ha chiamato il dottore. il medico curò la tua ferita, e disse che dovresti stare a letto per un paio di giorni perché questo ti ha fatto diventare più deboli." Le dijo, abrazándola de vuelta sabiendo que ella todavía tenía miedo de Foix desde la primera vez que abusó de ella.

 **Mientras tanto en casa de Foix:**

Francis había buscado a su hermano por todo el reino, y no lo encontraba. Necesitaba hablar con él sobre planes de ataque contra las fuerzas del reino de corazones, y cómo deberían pelear contra ellas. Cuando llegó a la casa de Foix, había olor a sangre fresca además que vio que había sangre derramada por todas partes. Oía una voz familiar desde el techo de la casa amenazando a alguien, pero no se escuchaba bien lo que estaba diciendo.

"Roger, au est tu? J'ai besoin de te parler?" Francis dijo, entrando a la casa de su hermano.

"Francis, descende moi d'ici!" Foix gritó desde el techo, pero no se escuchaba.

Francis fue donde creyó oír la voz de Foix, y cuando lo vio que estaba atrapado en el techo, dijo "qu'est s'était passé, pourquoi est tu laba? Attendez, Je vais te sortir de la." Él tiró las piernas de su hermano, mientras que Foix hacía un esfuerzo de sacar su cabeza fuera del techo. Esto hizo que Foix por fin saliera de ese hoyo.

Estaba todo machucado, y la sangre corría por el cuerpo de él. Estaba lleno de ira, y quería vengarse del que le hizo esto. "Devine qui a décidé de revenir après un long temps!" Foix gritó, cruzando sus brazos.

"Je ne sais pas, mon frère. Seulement dis moi qui t'avais fait ça." Francis le preguntó otra vez más.

"C'était le fils a Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo! Je le déteste, et je vais le tuer pour trahison!" Foix gritó, sus ojos que normalmente eran azules ese día parecían que había fuego que estaba quemando a través de ellos.

Francis cruzó sus brazos, diciendo "lequel, il a beaucoup des enfants." Él estaba muy confundido con lo que estaba pasando con su hermano ¿Porque se puso tan enojado, y porque estaba todo machucado?

"C'était Lovino Vargas, il m'a blessé. Il a venu ici, et nous avons eu une discussion parce qu'il m'a volé ma femme!" Foix gritó, paseándose de un lado a otro.

"Tu n'as pas une femme, Roger. Tu as juste 16 ans, et tu es très jeune pour être sposer." Francis dijo, tratando de razonar con su hermano.

El enamoramiento de Foix con Catarina le hizo ignorar las palabras de su hermano, y él gritó, alterando la situación "Oui, j'ai une femme. Elle s'appelle Catarina de Castellet-Beilschmidt! Je l'ai trouvée avec Romano. Nous avons eu une bataille ici, et il m'avait blessé! J'étais a point de le tuer, mais Catarina m'a poussé hors de lui. J'ai fini par la poignarder à place. Elle est si stupide, pourquoi voudrait-elle faire si elle devait être avec moi parce que je l'ai fait mon territoire!"

"Tu t'avais couché avec elle deux fois par la force, elle ne voulait pas. L'amour ne peut pas être forcé, et j'imagine qu'elle te déteste maintenant." Francis le respondió, sacando en cara lo que vio con sus propios ojos. "Et peut-être elle ne t'aimes pas parce-qu'elle aime Romano."

Foix caminó hacia la puerta, y la abrió. "sortez de ma maison maintenant si vous êtes sur l'équipe de Romandorra! Vous êtes mon frère, vous devriez avoir mon dos à ce sujet!"

"Qu'est que tu veux faire, Roger?" Francis le preguntó, no queriendo irse de la casa de su hermano.

"Je pense qu'il est très fâché avec moi maintenant, et il va venir par ici. Dans ce moment, on va essayer de lui séparé de Catarina. Je vais le mettre dans le donjon du château, et je vais avoir ma revanche." Le dijo, sacando la espada de él. Foix puso una cara de determinación, y gritó "CE JOUR LÀ, ROMANO VA MOURIR!"

 **En el castillo de Corazones**

El pecho de Catarina le punzó después de que Romano le dijo lo que le pasó, fue como si Andorra La Vieja hubiese recibido una bomba - **Andorra la vieja es la capital de Andorra, entonces sería el corazón de Catita.**

Ella se puso una mano en la parte donde Foix la apuñaló, y dijo "¡ayayay, me duele, Lovi! ¡Me duele el pecho, eh!"

"Ricorda che la tua lezione e molta grave, Catita." Romano le recordó, y envolvió su brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Aurembiax fue donde Antonio, diciendo "sabes que fue tu culpa que mi hermana está así!?"

Antonio se dio vuelta en shock, y le gritó "¡¿Que estáis diciendo!? Tu fuiste la que abandonó a tu propia hermana!"

"¡Pero quien estaba a cargo de la guardia y de impedir que entren al castillo!?" Aurembiax gritó, enojandose con él.

Antonio no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Él cruzó sus brazos, gritando "¡Mira, preciosa… yo se como hacer mi trabajo! ¡Tal vez usted es la que no está haciendo bien el papel de hermana mayor, pues fíjese que ella ha pasado por algo peor de lo que usted pudo imaginarse y ella os necesitaba en el momento que abusaron de ella!"

Aurembiax se enojó más con él, y le pegó. "¡No me vengas a decir como tengo que criar a mi hermana, pues mira cómo estáis criando a tus hermanos menores! ¡Mira quien habla, Antonio. Ellos piensan que les estas haciendo daño!"

"¡Hay una diferencia, pues yo todo lo que he de hacer para mis colonias lo hago para protegerlas!" Antonio gritó. Él miró a Romano, mandandolo diciendo "Romano, nos vamos a la casa!"

Romano lo miró con cara de disgusto, y dijo "¡non vedo lasciarla sola, eh! ¡Io l'amo, e non puoi vederlo a causa de questa maledetta lotta che hai avuto ANNI fa!"

Elena habia escuchado esta discusión que Antonio y Aurembiaix tuvieron, y dijo "ese muchacho tiene toda la razón. Ellos dos se quieren, y ustedes siguen peleando por nada! ¿porque no paran de pelear ustedes dos?"

"¡Madre, no se involucra en mis asuntos. Él lo inició cuando me quitó el derecho de ser una nación soberana! …" Aurembiaix le gritó a su mamá, enojandose con ella. "¡Pues yo pienso que Fernando nunca se debería haber casado con Isabel!"

Ludwig igual se puso al medio del conflicto de Aurembiax y Antonio cuando gritó con toda su fuerza "¡No le falte el respeto a su madre, Aurembiax! ¡Su hermana está herida gravemente, y necesita descansar!"

"¡Ustedes no entienden lo que sucedió el día de la boda de mi hermano por culpa de él!" Aurembiax gritó, apuntando hacia Antonio.

"¡Mi familia solo la ha estado intentando de proteger, usted es una malagradecida!" Antonio gritó, acercándose a ella.

"¡¿Hahaha, protegiendo!?" Aurembiax preguntó, riendo sarcásticamente. "Haciendome pagar más impuestos que el resto de la familia… ¡¿puedes explicarme que parte de eso es forma de protección?!"

"¡Nein, das ist nicht gut für deine schwester, Aurembiax!" Ludwig gritó en Alemán, yendo en la dirección de la puerta. La abrió, y apuntó hacia afuera. "¡Larguense de aqui los dos si tienen asuntos pendientes! A, y Aurembiax … He de platicar contigo de algo, pero en seguida cuando te hayas tranquilizado."

"¡Romano … hola, nos vamos a casa inmediatamente, ok!" Antonio le ordenó a Romano, intentando mantener su sonrisa de siempre.

Romano lo miró feo, y dijo "io non vado a casa con te alora, Catarina ha bisogno di me."

"¡No me vas a contradecir como siempre esta vez, Romano! ¡Vamos a casa ahora mismo!" Antonio le gritó. Después se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban, y dijo "sabes que, tengo que seguir trabajando. Te paso buscando después, pero vas a tener que cuidar de tus hermanos…"

"¿perché non può prendersi Maria di loro? è abbastanza grande lei per fare questo, maledizione!" Romano le preguntó mientras miro a Catarina, quien estaba intentando dormir. A él no agradó mucho que su padre, o hermano mayor interfiera en la relación entre él y Catita. "¿¡Che, tu non vai lasciare che lei starà con l'amore di lei egualmente come lo stai facendo con me, bastardo di pomodoro?!"

Esto hizo que Antonio y Aurembiax se fueran afuera de la pieza

Ludwig y Elena se dieron vuelta. Ludwig paseándose de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar. Elena fue donde su hija, y la besó en la frente.

Los ojos de Catarina se abrieron, y dijo mareada "¿mam… mamá?"

"Shhh, duerme Catita. Usted está muy frágil, no puede esforzar mucho. Romano está aquí con usted como siempre, y nosotros también estamos aquí contigo. Bueno, nosotros tenemos que ir a organizar el campeonato." Elena le susurro, acariciando el pelo de su hija.

"Esta bien, mamá. Ustedes tienen un reino que gobernar, además tengo a mi mejor amigo aqui conmigo." Cata dijo, mirando a su madre. "¿Cam… Campeonato? ¿Ah, el Campeonato de guerra (juego de naipes)?"

Elena le sonrió a su hija… Quería intentar abrazarla, pero se acordó que estaba débil. "Si, es una tradición que tenemos en el universo de Cardsdale." Le dijo a su hija, besando su frente."Ya, hijita. Descanse aquí, Romano te cuidara mientras que nosotros vamos a hacer nuestras cosas."

"Non ti preoccupi, mi regna." Romano le dijo a la reina aseguradamente "Io staro qui con lei, vuoi devi andare allo stadio donde giochiamo alla guerra delle carte."

Elena sonrió, mirándolos. Antes de que se fuera, ella dijo "gracias, Romano. No se que haríamos sin usted. Ay, es que ustedes hacen bonita pareja. Si yo estuviera a cargo de cuidar a Catarina, a usted le daría la bendición para que se case con mi hija incluso. Desafortunadamente, son los desgraciados de Antonio y Aurembiax quienes tienen que hacerlo. Pero si algun dia deciden casarse bueno está la iglesia que siempre van juntos."

"Mamá!" Catarina gritó, sentándose rápidamente. Se arrepintió después porque el pecho de ella le punzó, y se acostó de nuevo. "Si quisiera tener una amistad y relación normal con Lovi, pues yo lo quiero con toda mi alma. Yo quisiera que todo ese odio que se tienen mi hermana y Antonio pare de afectarnos."

Elena quien estaba a punto de salir de la pieza se dio vuelta de nuevo, y dijo "tu padre estará hablando con ella ahora, y le va a intentar decir que pare de pelear con él."

"Ojala asi sea, mamá…." Catarina dijo, suspirando.

Después que Elena se fue, ella miró a Romano tiernamente diciendo "¿Lovi…?"

"¿Che successo, Catita? ¿Stai bene?" Le contestó Romano, mirándola a los ojos verdes que tenía.

Catarina intentó abrazarlo sin que le doliera la herida, y dijo "gracias por salvarme la vida una vez más, Lovi."

"Catita, niente di che dicesano il bastardo di pomodoro e la tua sorella mi farà cambiare idea di mantenere la mia promessa." Romano le dijo, tomando las manos de su mejor amiga y haciendo que se sentara. "Io ti dirò qualcosa che ho capito quando ho pensato che lui ti ucciso."

Catarina lo miró confundida, y dijo "por supuesto que si, tu sabes que me puedes decir todo. ¿Para qué son los amigos?"

Romano le dijo, mirandola "Io ti ho amato dal primo giorno che tu hai andato alla gelateria della mia mamma,"

Cuando Catita escuchó esas palabras de su amigo del alma, abrió los ojos de felicidad.

"Yo también estoy enamorada de usted, Lovi. Empecé a sentir algo más por usted desde que me empezó a ayudar, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Pensé que usted no sentía lo mismo al inicio, pero siempre me cuidó y me respetó. Claro que tiene sus tendencias de coquetear con todas las mujeres del reino, y es gruñón con los hombres. A mi no me molestan esas cosas porque lo conozco de toda la vida, e incluso me hace reir. Una vida junto a usted sería paradiso porque es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños…." Fue interrumpida cuando de repente, Romano se inclinó hacia ella. Él dándole un beso.

Catarina se alejó rápidamente debido al shock. Esto hizo que Romano volteara la cabeza avergonzado, pensó que le había hecho algo malo a ella. Catarina se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, mientras recuperaba el aliento. De repente, ella sintió que tenía que devolverle el favor.

Ella dijo, sus ojos se agrandaron en felicidad junto con un poco de miedo y nerviosismo "¿Lovi ...?" Haciendo que Romano se volteó para mirarla.

Catarina se inclinó hacia Romano, y lo besó de vuelta. Ambos se sorprendieron al principio, pero pronto cerraron los ojos. Catarina sintió que una de las manos de Romano le rodeaba la cintura, y una de ellas le atravesaba suavemente sobre el cabello. Esto hizo que el corazón de ella latiera más rápido ya que ambos respiraban ligeramente. Catita envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Romano mientras lo acercaba más a ella. Ella siguió cada movimiento que hacía Romano hasta que de repente, hubo una chispa repentina entre ellos dos que no habían sentido antes. La verdad siempre se recordaron de ese momento hasta hoy en día porque era perfecto. Sabían que si estaban juntos, nada podía detenerlos ni siquiera Antonio y Aurembiax. Durante esos pocos minutos que compartieron, el miedo de Catarina jugó una gran parte del beso en sí mismo. De repente, no se sintió tan asustada, y probablemente fue porque sabía que Romano nunca la lastimaría. Sin embargo aunque estaban sentados en la cama de Catarina, ella sintió que no era el momento adecuado porque ella aún tenía muchísimo miedo de que pasara algo más entre ellos dos. Romano tampoco quería herir a su mejor amiga incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Él trató de tener cuidado porque sabía que a veces se dejaba llevar, especialmente si usaba su rizo Italiano.

Cuando soltaron el beso, Romano miró a Catarina tiernamente, diciéndole "Io amo che tu hai un cuore di oro, e non hai mai avuto problemi con qualcuno. Mi piace quando sei felice tutto il tempo come quando ti ho incontrato la prima volta. Non mi piace quando stai piangendo, e non mi piace che ti ha fatto questo il bastardo francese. Catarina, c'è qualcos'altro che devo dirti."

Esto hizo que Catita le tomara la mano a Romano, y hizo que tocara la mejilla de ella. Sonriendo un poquito, ella cerró sus ojos verdes suspirando. "Yo soy feliz solamente cuando estoy junto a usted, Lovi. Quisiera que ellos pararan de pelear, así podemos estar juntos como dios manda…." Pausó un rato cuando se dio cuenta de que Romano tenía que decirle algo. Abrió los ojos de shock, y dijo "¿que me querías decir, Lovi?"

Romano tuvo que pensar antes de decirle lo otro que les dijo el médico, y cuando encontró las palabras perfectas dijo "¿Catita, Sai come ti ho detto cosa ti ha successo nel combattimento?"

Catita lo miró confundida, y le dijo "si, me acuerdo perfectamente."

Romano dijo, tomando las manos de Catita "beh ... c'è qualcosa di più che ti successo quando ti ha pugnalato lui."

"¿Qué más pasó, Lovi?" Catita dijo queriendo saber más de lo que pasó ese día.

Los ojos de Romano mostraron una forma de preocupación cuando dijo "Catarina, eri incinta di una settimana quando ti ha successo questo, quel maledetto bastardo ti ha lasciato incinta."

Esta noticia hizo que el corazón de Catarina se hundiera, y le dolía mucho. sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de tristeza al saber que a lo mejor estaba esperando hijo de Foix. "¿Qu...Que, estoy …. Lovi, voy a ser mamá?"

Romano le señaló un "no" y dijo "tú hai perduto quel bambino, Catita."

Catarina intentó comprender lo que le dijo Romano, y le dijo "Quisiera no estar tan asustada, pero esto de las invasiones de Foix hacia mí me marcó la vida." Ella bajó su cabeza, haciendo que Romano se preocupara por ella.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro de ella. "¿Stai bene, Catita?" Le preguntó.

"Si, estoy bien. Es que estaba pensando, Lovi." Le contestó. Ella derramó lágrimas de sus ojos verdes diciendo "Foix arruinó un sueño que tenía desde que era niña."

Romano la abrazó, acariciando el pelo de ella. "Non piange mai, Catita. mi puoi dire que era il tuo sogno?"

Catarina lo abrazó de vuelta por un rato hasta que paró de llorar de angustia. Ella lo soltó del abrazo, limpiando sus lágrimas. Le tomó las manos a Romano, y le dijo "yo quiero ser mamá algun dia, pero no así Lovi. Siempre quise casarme como dios manda primero, de blanco y por amor de verdad."

Romano la miró, y intentó comprender lo que le dijo ella."Tu non sai come io voglio aiutarti fare che questo sogno e una realtà, ma tu sai che noi non siamo come gli persone normale." Le contestó

Catarina lo miró igualmente con la sonrisa que tenía siempre cuando estaba con él, y dijo "Si, ya lo se. La única que pudo salvarse de esta es tía Nayare, supo frenar a tío Antonio con mucho coraje. ¿En serio, te casarías conmigo después de lo que Foix me hizo?"

"Ti sposerei in questo momento, e disobbedire a Antonio se dovessi farlo. Te ho detto il giorno che ti ho trovato piangendo nella tua stanza che non è mai stata colpa tua, Lui è stato sempre il colpevole da questa storia. Preferirei prendere le cose lentamente perché so che sei ancora spaventata," Romano le dijo, asegurando la que todo iba a resultar con tiempo. "Ma ho una idea che possiamo fare insieme, Catita."

Catarina lo miró asustada, y dijo "¿que es la idea, Lovi?"

"¿E se scappassimo insieme per qualche giorni? quindi possiamo dimenticarci di tutta questa merda, e così posso prenditi cura di te correttamente senza che quello stupido bastardo di pomodoro che mi lo proibisce." Romano le preguntó, besando la mano de Catarina. "saremo anche riposati per competere nel torneo di guerra, non credo che commeccera oggi."

Catarina lo miró inocentemente, a ella nunca se le había ocurrido esa idea de escaparse con él. Bueno estaban las veces que se juntaban en esa iglesia cuando iban a misa juntos, pero ahora que se declararon esta idea era absurdo y extraño al mismo tiempo.

Ella tuvo que pensarlo un poquito, pero después de unos minutos dijo "yo se donde podemos irnos, Lovi."

Romano sonrió un poco, y le dijo "¿questo e un si, Cata? ¿Voglio scappare con me?"

Catarina le señaló un "sí" con la cabeza, y dijo "Sí, quiero escaparme de todo esto que nos está pasando. Podría mostrarte de donde soy yo, podemos irnos a mi casa en Andorra. "

Los ojos color miel que tenía Romano se abrieron de felicidad al igual que los de Catarina. Romano le puso detrás de la oreja de Catarina un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara, y la miró aseguradamente.

"Solo per qualche giorni, non possiamo scappare per sempre." Romano le dijo, sonriendo. "Penso che la tua mamma va capire che noi abbiamo bisogno di giorni de repuesto."

Catita lo abrazó de pura emoción y le susurró "bueno ya, Lovi. Nos vamos a la noche a mi casa en Andorra…?"

Romano la abrazó, y le besó la mejilla. La soltó del abrazo, y le tomó la mano besándola.

Romano miró a Catarina a los ojos verdes, señalando un "sí" con su cabeza. "quando si addormentano, allora possiamo andare." Le dijo asegurando la que todo iba a estar bien, y besó la frente de ella.

Ambos se estiraron ahí como siempre en la cama que usaba Catarina cuando se iba ver a sus padres. Catarina se acurruco cerca de Romano y se durmió sonriendo, y él le besó la frente, y la sostuvo en un abrazo mientras que Catarina enterró su rostro en él uniforme de Romano, abrazándolo también. Romano la observó dormir así por un tiempo hasta que se cansó y se durmió.

 **Mientras tanto, en el reino de Diamantes-Espadas**

Las noticias corrieron como relámpago a través de los pueblos de ambos reinos, y la gente empezaba a rumorear entre ellas. Los rumores llegaron a la heladería de Sara, y ella se preocupó por sus dos hijos que se fueron al otro lado de la frontera. Justo ese dia, Alfred y Mattie habían ido a tomarse un helado.

Ella fue a la mesa de ellos, y se sentó. "¿come va il gelato?" Les preguntò, y puso sus brazos cruzados en la mesa. Su cara mostraba algo de preocupación al saber que su hijo podría estar en peligro.

"Bruh, tus helados son los mejores del reino!" Alfred gritó, comiéndose el barquillo de helado.

Mattie notó la cara preocupada que tenía Sara, y le preguntó "¿está bien?"

"Ho sentito un rumore. ¿Vuoi hanno sentito parlare di Lovino?" Sara dijo en una voz desesperada, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Alfred y Mattie se miraron el uno al otro en shock.

Mattie le tomó la mano a Sara, y dijo "calm toi la, cuéntanos más sobre el rumor."

"Ho sentito dire che hanno abusato di Catita, e ora ho sentito che ci sarà un campionato di carte da gioco contra il regno di cuori." Sara les dijo a ellos, un tono de angustia y miedo a través de su voz.

Mattie y Alfred estaban en shock total cuando escucharon esta noticia, y Alfred dijo "¿bro, se sabe quién fue?"

"Alcune persone dicono che era Lovino, e altri dicono che Foix l'ha fatto. Qualcuno ha visto che hanno andato al castello di Foix, e tornare al regno di Cuori. La seconda volta che li hanno visti, sembrava che Catita fosse ferita." Sara dijo, llorando de pena. "Non avrei mai dovuto lasciare che Antonio lo portasse con sé quando lo hanno portato fuori dal regno."

Mattie se paró de su silla, y fue a abrazarla. "Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes eh."

"Yeah bruh, nosotros sabemos que no fue él. Probablemente fue nuestro tío Roger, él estuvo siguiéndola desde que pisó estas tierras por primera vez." Alfred dijo, parándose y yendo a votar la basura. Después fue a sentarse. "Nosotros vamos a averiguar qué fue lo que pasó."

"Oui, señora Vargas. Le mandamos una carta cuando lleguemos a casa eh." Mattie dijo en su voz tímida que tenía.

Sara los miró a los dos hermanos, y dijo "grazie mille, ragazzi. È da un po 'che Lovino mi ha mandato una lettera e mi sono preoccupato della sua situazione. ¿Sanno che Antonio e Aurembiax non li lasciano stare insieme, cierto?" Limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara

Ellos dos dijeron que "sí" sabían del asunto amoroso de Romano y Catita, y Mattie dijo "mais c'est dommage la, ellos merecen estar juntos eh."

"Si, non e giusto che loro hanno difficoltà nella sua relazione. Penso che Antonio e Aurembiaix dovrebbero avere più considerazione con loro, sono bambini e meritano di essere felici insieme." Sara dijo, parandose. "Io vedo laborare, quelle gelati non si fanno soli."

"Nosotros te avisamos si pasa algo, Sara." Alfred dijo, parándose igualmente con su hermano.

 **Mientras tanto, en el reino de Corazones**

Aurembiaix estaba plantando tomates en el jardín de la casa de ella, que era una extensión de la casa de sus padres al igual que la casa de Fernando e Isabela, y la casa de Antonio y su familia. Ella todavía estaba afectada por lo que pasó en la casa principal, y maldecía mil veces a Antonio por hacerla sufrir. Ella paró un segundo, y se miró la mano izquierda donde tenía su anillo de matrimonio. Ella puso sus manos en su cara y empezó a llorar de pena.

Ludwig tenía que hablar con su hija sobre el asunto de Catita, entonces fue a verla.

"Aurembiaix, he de platicar contigo sobre algo." Le dijo, abriendo el portón de la casa.

Ella se paró, y limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y fue a saludar a su padre. "¿Déjeme adivinar, viene a hablar de lo que sucedió en el palacio principal?" Preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

"Ja, adivinaste correctamente. Usted no debe de estar batallando con él, es señorita y además es una de las princesas de Corazones." Ludwig le dijo a su hija, entrando al jardín.

Aurembiaix cruzó sus brazos, y gritó "¡él ha iniciado la batalla, él me arruinó la vida! ¡Si quiere hablar de esto, es con Antonio no conmigo!"

"¡No me subas la voz, y preferiría escucharlo de ti. Tu hermana con ese niño no tienen nada que ver con ese asunto!" Ludwig gritó, llegando a la altura de su hija. "¿¡Donde mierda estabas cuando abusaron de Catarina!?"

"Catarina … ¡CATARINA! ¡Ustedes solo se preocupan de ella, no tienen idea de lo que me sucedió a mi!" Ella gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Ludwig intentó razonar con su hija, diciendo "ella es la menor, eso es porque te puse a CARGO DE ELLA!" Él gritó furiosamente. "¡¿Donde estabas cuando ese infeliz de Francis y su hermano se aprovecharon de ella?! No me vengas con que fuiste a batallar a los Moros porque ya los derrotamos."

"¡Me casé!" Aurembiaix gritó. "¡Me casé hace 3 años con un tío que me hizo creer que estaba enamorado de mi, pero no era cierto!"

Ludwig la miró, cruzando sus brazos. "No te creo, Aurembiaix. Si te casaste, nosotros con tu madre debíamos habernos enterado de alguna forma."

"Pues yo os iba a decir, papá." Aurembiaix le dijo, agachando la cabeza de ella.

"Si tienes marido, ¿dónde está, Aurembiaix?" Ludwig preguntó. "Quiero conocerlo."

"N-no puedo, papá…" Aurembiaix dijo, llorando de rabia. "Él está en su casa, hizo algo muy malo."

 **Con Alfred y Matthew …**

Alfred y su hermano se despidieron de la señora Vargas y se fueron de vuelta al castillo, y todos los soldados estaban entrenando para el campeonato de guerra de naipes al mando de Arthur, Roger, Victoria, y Francis. Alfred estaba shockeado y miró a su hermano diciendo "bro, no sabía que las cosas iban a empeorar así de rápido?"

"Yo menos, eh." Mattie dijo tímidamente. "Y yo soy el futuro As de Espadas…"

Arthur los escuchó conversando, y fue donde estaban ellos sonriendo un poco. "I think it's about time you joined us for some proper training then."

"¿De que se trata esta guerra de naipes, bro?" Alfred dijo, estaba algo confundido con la situación en que se encontraban ellos.

Arthur se agachó del porte de ellos, y les dijo "Some bloody wanker from the kingdom of Hearts has tarnished the relations between the two kingdoms. Vamos a hacer que pague con su vida por traición, eso les aseguro."

A Alfred le empezó a gustar él resolver las cosas con violencia, pero él le preguntó "bruh, se puede saber que es el nombre de él, y que hizo de malo?"

"Ustedes lo conocen, boys. Él vivía aquí antes de que se fuera al reino de Corazones." Arthur dijo, y puso una cara determinada cuando continuó diciendo "his name is Lovino Vargas y él fue al reino de Corazones a liarse con tu prometida. Eso hizo que pasara este campeonato de guerra de naipes."

Matthew y Alfred se miraron en shock cuando su tío les dijo eso. " **¿Prometida?"** Preguntaron en conjunto

 **Con Aurembiaix y Ludwig…**

Ludwig miró a su hija en shock, la verdad era que tenía emociones mixtas sobre lo que le dijo ella. "Dime que no tienes nada que ver con él hombre que abusó de tu hermana, Aurembiaix."

Aurembiaix agachó su cabeza y después de un rato lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando dijo "sí, papá. Roger es mi marido y abusó de Catita…" Ella lloraba de pena cuando le dijo eso a su papá.

Ludwig estaba de furia con está situación, y gritó "que se te pasó por la mente cuando decidiste casarte con él?!" Cruzando sus brazos. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir en ese momento.

"Él abusó de mí también, papá…!" Aurembiaix gritó furiosamente "él dijo que me amaba, y no fue así! Ese hombre solamente me usó para acercarse a Catarina, y también me llevó a la fuerza!"

"¿Cómo y Cuando pasó esto?" Ludwig le preguntó a mi hija, paseándose de un lado a otro. "¿Y porque no nos dijiste a nosotros?"

"Le dije que fue hace 3 años atrás, en la fiesta de navidad que tuvimos. Ahí fue donde lo conocí, y me estaba cortejando en esa fiesta." Aurembiaix dijo. "Me llevó a su casa después que tuve otra pelea con Antonio, y ahí fue mi primera vez. Luego nos casamos, y ahí fue cuando empezó a cambiar… no les dije de nada a ustedes porque no pensé que iba a cambiar tan drásticamente de actitud. Lo siento, papá…"

Ludwig sacudió su cabeza y dijo "no me pidas perdón a mi, a la que tienes que decirle perdón es a tu hermana."

"lo pen…" iba a decir "pensaré" pero decidió cambiar de idea cuando vio la cara de mi papá. "Está bien, papá. Le pediré perdón a Catarina."

 **Mientras tanto…**

"Yes, te ibas a casar con Catarina De Castellet-Beilschmidt: la princesa de Corazones." Arthur dijo, cruzando sus brazos. "Pero este ese traidor fue al reino de Corazones para liarse con ella, y arruinó nuestro plan."

Alfred y Matthew lo miró, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de shock. "Mais, que c'est tú dis-la?" Matthew dijo en Francés. "Alfred nunca amó a Catarina, él está enamorado de la hija de Antonio."

"Yeah bruh, y me voy a casar con María Fernández." Alfred dijo en protesta a lo que dijo Arthur. "Es Romano quien siempre estuvo enamorado de Catarina, from day one."

"Don't ever say that traitor's name again." Arthur dijo. "Ese nombre no es bienvenido en el reino. A y otra cosa, no te vas a casar con ella porque es hija de Antonio!"

Alfred cruzó sus brazos y gritó "I'm the future king of Spades, puedo hacer lo que quiera! I'm not gonna let you do the same thing Antonio and Aurembiaix are doing to our friends!"

"Not yet you aren't!" Arthur gritó furiosamente. "Tú mamá todavía está viva, y ella también dice que no deberías hacer eso."

"PAREN DE PELEAR!" Mattie gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. "There has to be some kind of misunderstanding here because j'ai connu Romano depuis longtemps-la, ça fait que je ne pense pas qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. »

Arthur y Alfred lo miraron en shock porque había hablado en tres idiomas y no tuvo problemas en hacerlo. "Yo digo que nosotros dos le deberíamos mandar una carta a Romano, pidiéndole que por favor nos explique lo que pasó. Ahí él nos diría la verdad y no tendríamos que ir a la guerra contra el reino de Corazones." Matthew continuó diciendo.

"Romano tried to kill Roger, y ahí ya empezó el campeonato de batalla de naipes." Arthur dijo. "Ya no hay vuelta atrás, niños."

Alfred y Matthew se miraron en shock y Alfred dijo "That's bullcrap, dude. Uncle Roger must have done something wrong because Romano would never kill anyone!"

"Yeah, eh. Nosotros lo conocemos hace mucho tiempo, y no intentó asesinar a nadie." Mattie dijo en su voz inocente. "Él no es él culpable de está situación."

De repente ambos escucharon a Victoria gritó "ARTHUR, COME HERE!" En inglés, y él As de Espadas se tuvo que ir a entrenar para lo que se venía.

 **Horas más tarde, con Romano y Catita…**

El sol ya se estaba entrando y los ojos de Romano se abrieron lentamente, Lo primero que vio cuando se despertó fue la sonrisa de Catita. Ella estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de él, durmiendo profundamente. Romano la vio dormir hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos verdes esmeraldas que tenía.

"Ciao, Catita." Romano dijo, besando la frente de ella. "Come stai?"

"Estoy bien, mi amor." Ella dijo, sonriéndole inocentemente. Se quedó pensando cuando dijo eso y después de un rato, Catita dijo "Lovi…?"

Romano la miró, sonriendo. "Che successo, Catarina?" Le preguntó, preocupado por ella.

"Nunca le había dicho "mi amor" a usted, pero usted se me acaba de declarar…" Catarina dijo, sentándose. Romano se sentó frente a ella y ella continuó a decir "¿que significa para nuestra relación de amistad?"

Los ojos de Romano se abrieron de shock y después de felicidad, y le dijo "io voglio chiederti una cosa, Catita."

"Que me quería preguntar, Lovi?" Le preguntó Catita, mirándolo algo confundida.

Romano tomó las manos de Catarina, y pensó que debería intentar preguntarle en castellano. "te gustaría ser mi novia oficialmente, Catita?" Le preguntó después de un momento.

Los ojos de Catarina se llenaron de lágrimas, señalando "sí" mil veces sonriéndole. "Sí me gustaría ser la novia de usted, Lovi." Le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, abrazándolo. Él la abrazó también, y sintió que él corazón estaba latiendo normalmente.

Romano la soltó del abrazo y le besó la frente, diciendo "mi devo andare a casa, ma io volerò per te amore mio." Una pequeña sonrisa en su cara al saber que su novia estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Él tocó la mejilla de Catarina, haciendo que lo mirara.

Sacó un poco de pelo que tenía en la cara, y los ojos de ella le brillaban de felicidad. "Posso baciarti, amore mio?" Le preguntó. "Solo un bacio per sigillare il nostro corteggiamento…"

Catarina le dio un "sí" sabiendo que él nunca le haría lo que le hizo Rogar Bonnefoy.

Romano besó a Catarina suavemente tal como se lo señaló, sus manos estaban rodeando la cintura de ella mientras la acercó más a él. Catarina cerró sus ojos, y sus labios seguían el ritmo en que se movían los de Romano mientras puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él. Sus corazones latian en conjunto y armonía mientras se acercaron el uno al otro. Catarina pudo besarlo con un poquito más de confianza, pero no se sintió preparada para enfrentar su miedo. Romano pudo darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba besando con más confianza, pero tampoco le quería hacer daño a su novia ni quería avanzar hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Cuando soltaron el beso, Romano le besó la frente y dijo "ci vediamo piu tardi, amore?" Intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Por supuesto que sí, Lovi?" Ella le dijo, sonriéndole inocentemente. Catarina también estaba recuperado el aliento después del beso, y dijo "te amo, Lovi."

"ti amo più di qualcosa in questo fottuto mondo, Catita." Romano dijo, parándose de la cama. Romano fue al lado donde estaba Catita y la abrazó, acariciando el pelo de ella.

Catarina se paró, y lo abrazó de vuelta. Después lo soltó, diciendo "nos vamos más tarde, mi amor." Ella le sonrió, y lo acompañó a la puerta principal de la casa central del castillo.

"Ciao, amore…" Romano le susurró, besando la mejilla de ella.

"Chao, Lovi…" Catarina le dijo, señalando un "chao" cuando se fue Romano a su casa. Después fue arriba a su pieza y le empezó a escribir una carta a su mamá. En esta carta, ella le dice en detalle el porqué decidió huir con Romano a su casa en Andorra.

Mientras tanto, Romano subió calladamente a la pieza de él cuando llegó a su casa. Cuando entró a su pieza, encontró una carta que venía del reino de Diamantes-Espadas. La abrió, y era de Alfred y Matthew. Cuando él la leyó, no podía creer porque ahí decía que él ya estaba condenado a muerte en ese reino por un intento de homicidio. Él sospechó que Roger inventó una mentira de que él lo intentó matar ese día, y estaba consciente de que ahora era una guerra entre él y Roger Bonnefoy.

 **End of chapter…**


End file.
